Tremor Adventure: The Battle Against Surka
by kitty8688kitty8688 the only
Summary: Tremor has to fight against Yurka's brother, a OC. He discovers things from the past about himself, but doesn't believe it. Tremor, Dan, and Yen will travel to find out more about Surka. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 2, The Robber

Chapter 2 The Robber  
  
A boy named Tremor is at home, in his huge room on the bed listening to music. He is wearing a shirt with the picture of the sky. His dark blue pants are down to his feet over his dirty white shoes. His room was huge. His computer was against the back wall as soon as you came into his room(on an black desk). His bed was to your right, his desk to your left, his radio(stereo) next to his bed, his laptop was beside him on his bed. His toys were stuff in the closet(they would fall out as soon as you opened it). He has SEVEN SISTERS, a silly mother, and an strong father. He was relaxing until he heard his mother downstairs.  
  
Tremor! Tremor! TREMOR!! says Tremor's Mother.  
  
Yes mom! says Tremor coming out of his room and running downstairs to his mother in the living room. His mother was wearing white kitchen mittens, a black shirt, and a pair of weird designed shorts. She was wearing sandals that were black. She had money in her hand.  
  
I want you to go to the store and buy some groceries. Here's 100 dollars. You should have 50 dollars left. says mom.  
  
Hey mom! Can I buy a new pair of shoes? says Tremor looking down at his dirty white shoes.  
  
What kind are you buying? says mom.  
  
I want to buy Skechers. Is that ok? says Tremor.  
  
Well........... I guess that's ok, but make sure you buy one that's for $48.85 cents or cheaper. says mom.  
  
$48.85 cents or cheaper? says Tremor.  
  
That's right! Now you should have $1.15 cents left(that's if he bought one for $48.85 cents)! You can buy a chocolate bar or just candy at Chobar, but if you don't want to buy any candy then bring back the money! says mom.  
  
$1.15 cents? So if I have that much left I can buy any candy at Chobar? says Tremor.  
  
Yes! Now stop acting like your dumb! says mom.  
  
All right! I was just playing! Now mom. What food do I have to buy at the supermarket? Do you have a list? says Tremor.  
  
Yes I have a list. Here's the list. Now I want you back home as soon as possible before dinner is ready! says mom.  
  
Before dinner is ready? What time will dinner be ready? says Tremor.  
  
Dinner will be ready at 8:00. I better see those Skechers you are going to buy at the shoe store. Cause if I don't! You're in big trouble young man! says mom.  
  
Don't worry I will! Oh, Mom! Before I leave, if there's change left after I buy some candy from Chobar. Can I keep the change as a tip? It's because since I'm going to the store to buy you some groceries. I feel like I should get a tip. says Tremor.  
  
You already got a tip! That tip is you getting a new pair of shoes, and those shoes are Sketchers! says mom.  
  
Oh! Come on mom! Those shoes cost money, but I don't get money. says Tremor.  
  
OK! you can have the change that's left. Besides the change might not be anything but a few nickels! says mom.  
  
THANK YOU MOM! says Tremor in a happy way.  
  
You're welcome Tremor. You may be a brat sometimes, but at least you got some manners. says mom.  
  
Mom! You're making me blush! says Tremor.  
  
Oh no! My pie could be burnt! Better go check on it. says mom. She ran into the kitchen.  
  
Well better get going. What time is it? IT'S 4:30! The shoe store will be closed in an hour! Better get going! says Tremor.  
  
Tremor ran out the door and went into the garage to get his shiny red bicycle and ride to the supermarket as fast as he can.  
  
Well I'm here now. Now, what do I have to get? Where's the list? Here it is. Now let me start shopping. says Tremor.  
  
Tremor got off his bike and put it on a pole. He took out an short chain locker, and tied it around the metal pole. Tremor started shopping for an half an hour. When Tremor was done he walked outside with a cart that was full of bags.  
  
Now let me check this receipt and let me count my change just in case the cashier tried to rob me. says Tremor.  
  
Excuse me little boy. says a person who just came out from the supermarket.  
  
Am I'm in the way? I'm so sorry! I'll just move out your way. says Tremor.  
  
The person walked past him. Now where was I? Oh yea, checking my receipt. says Tremor.  
  
A person wearing black(an black jacket, black pants, and black shirt) comes over to Tremor. Hands up little boy! Give up your bags before I kill you! says ???.  
  
Yea whatever! I can probably beat you myself! You probably don't even have an gun! says Tremor while he's still reading the receipt.  
  
You're wrong Tremor! The gun is right here in front of your face! says ???.  
  
Hey how you.... Awww! says Tremor when he looks up from the receipt he was reading.  
  
You scream for help or fight back I will shoot you! Now Tremor. I want you to put the bags in the car! (he points to an car across the You see that blue car. Put the bags in the trunk! says ???.  
  
Yes miss! says Tremor.  
  
I'm not miss! I'm sir! says ???.  
  
Sorry sir. Well, yes sir! I'll put the bags in your blue car in the trunk sir! Just please don't shoot me! says Tremor.  
  
Well get to it or I will shoot you! says ???.  
  
Yes sir! says Tremor. He put the bags in the guys blue car.  
  
Good Tremor. You are a nice boy who listens. says ???.  
  
Thank you sir. says Tremor in a scared way.  
  
Don't be scared Tremor. I'm not going to shoot you, because you been a good boy. Just because I said that doesn't mean I won't shoot for being a good boy! Are you done yet!? says ???.  
  
Yes! I just finished sir! says Tremor in a scared way.  
  
I have a question for you Tremor. How did you buy all these groceries? You better not lie to me! Cause if you do, you know what happens! says ???.  
  
I don't lie unless I have to. I got this money from my mother. says Tremor.  
  
Let me see your receipt! says ???.  
  
Tremor hands over the receipt slowly his hands were shaking. I see you bought a lot of things. You should have change left. The change is....... 50 DOLLARS!! exclaimed ???.  
  
Uh Oh! exclaimed Tremor. Now he knows..... I can't run........ what should I do!? I can't do anything! Tremor thought.  
  
Hand over the 50 dollars! says ???.  
  
What 50 dollars? says Tremor, pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
Don't play with me TREMOR! says ???.  
  
Putting the gun in Tremor's mouth. Tremor puts up his hands and started crying. Tremor puts one finger up trying to say wait. He puts his hand in his pocket and takes out an 50 dollar bill. Then ??? takes the gun out of Tremors mouth.  
  
That's more like it. says ??? in an happy way.  
  
Then he snatched the 50 dollar bill out of Tremor's hand.  
  
Now you try to play with me again I will blow your head OFF! TO BITS! says ??? in a mad way.  
  
Yes sir... says Tremor in a crying way.  
  
Now I am leaving. You tell anybody what just happened... I WILL COME BACK AND KILL YOU!!! YOU HEAR ME TREMOR!! YOU BETTER KEEP THIS AS A SECRET!! says ??? in a yelling way.  
  
I won't tell sir! I promise to not tell this secret! says Tremor in a crying way.  
  
Good. says ??? in a calm way.  
  
??? jumps in the car.  
  
Wait! says Tremor. Tremor stops crying. How did you know my name? says Tremor in a scared way.  
  
Hmph! I just know. Bye, Tremor. says ???.  
  
??? drove away out of Tremor's sight. Tremor sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and started crying. He stopped crying about ten minutes later. A woman came by him. The woman had on a brown silk skirt, and a brown short sleeve shirt that was silky like her skirt. Her shoes were light brown, matching her outfit. Tremor got up.  
  
Excuse me miss. Do you know what time it is? says Tremor in a sad way.  
  
It's 5:35. says the woman.  
  
5:35. Thank you miss. says Tremor in a sad way trying to sound happy.  
  
Your welcome young man. You seem like a brave little boy. says the woman.  
  
Really? says Tremor in a sad way.  
  
Yes you sound brave! I really mean it! says the woman in a happy way.  
  
Thank you miss... says Tremor in a sad way. I think she is trying to cheer me up. Tremor thought.  
  
Well, I got to go! Nice meeting you! says the woman.  
  
The woman ran off.  
  
Well, I better get home to. I think I'll take my time. says Tremor in a sad way.  
  
He unchained his bicycle and rode home.  
  
An hour later.... Oh no! I took the wrong way home! Well I have no choice, but to go over these bumps! says Tremor.  
  
Should I tell my seven silly sisters about this scary secret? My mother? My father? I don't know what to do. Tremor thought.  
  
When he arrived home he put his bicycle in the garage. He walked on the wooden porch steps. Took out his keys, opened the metal door as quick as he can, ran upstairs to his room, shut his door and locked it.  
  
Tremor are you home!? mom yells from downstairs.  
  
Tremor unlocks the door and cracks it a little bit.  
  
Yes! I'm home! Tremor yelled.  
  
Good! I was just about to call the police to look for you, but I'm glad your safe! yelled mom.  
  
I'm just fine mom! yelled Tremor.  
  
Your sisters are watching a movie down here! Are you going to watch it!? yelled mom.  
  
No thanks mom! yelled Tremor.  
  
All right it's up to you! Don't forget, dinner will be ready soon! yelled mom.  
  
Yes! I know mom! yelled Tremor.  
  
All right! I'll call you when dinner is ready! yelled mom.  
  
OK! yelled Tremor.  
  
Tremor closed the door and locked it. Tremor sits on his bed, sitting there thinking what to say to his parents and sisters.  
  
Was the story good? As you can see it is separated pretty good. It was all stuck together, but I separated it to make it easier to read. Chapter 3 is coming soon! You'll love it! There is going to be more action and adventure. 


	2. Chapter 3, The Robber Is Caught

Chapter 3 The Robber Is Caught  
  
Tremor turns on the music very loud so his parents won't hear him talking to himself.  
  
How am I'm going to tell my parents about this problem I have?!? I just came back from the store and I bought things, but then I got robbed! My money is gone and the stuff I bought. My mom and dad are going to kill me! What should I do!? I bought all the things my mom told me to buy. Right after I left the store, I got robbed! I had 50 dollars left to. I'm suppose to go to the shoe store to buy me a pair of shoes, but I didn't. That's why I went home in a hurry, even though I went over a few bumps. Well I have no choice, but to tell what happened. I shouldn't tell my sisters cause they'll laugh and say what a fool I am. My dad? I shouldn't tell him cause he'll be furious and say why I didn't fight back. My mom? I shouldn't tell her either, cause she'll faint and go nuts! Well what they expect me to do! The guy had a gun! He could have shoot me! If I haven't gave him the stuff he would have killed me. I was so scared. This is a secret to me cause if I tell anybody! Everybody will go crazy! I'll tell them anyway. I better go back downstairs.  
  
Dinner!!! yells mom.  
  
I'm coming! yells Tremor.  
  
Tremor turns off the music.  
  
Well, here goes. says Tremor.  
  
Tremor unlocks his door and ran down the stairs.  
  
What were you doing? says mom. I was on the Internet. says Tremor.  
  
Did you do your homework!? says mom.  
  
Yes! I did it this morning before you called me. says Tremor in a nervous way(cause he didn't really do it).  
  
Sit at the table. says mom.  
  
When everybody sits at the table everybody said their preys and eats. While Tremor is eating dinner his dad says, "let me see your new shoes!"  
  
How did you know I was getting new shoes? asked Tremor.  
  
Your mother told me. says dad.  
  
Now!? says Tremor in nervous and loud way.  
  
What did you say!? says dad in an angry way.  
  
Nothing! I said......... their the color red and blue. They're Skechers! says Tremor in a nervous way.  
  
Oh.... I thought you said something else. says dad.  
  
Really! Let us see them! says mom in a excited way.  
  
I'll show you them, but I have to go to the shoe store and get them. says Tremor in a nervous way.  
  
What you mean go back and get them? You put them on layaway? asked dad.  
  
Yea! You put them on layaway? said his younger sister Daisy.  
  
You shut up! says Tremor in an angry way.  
  
Tremor! How many times have I told you not to say shut up! Daisy is just a little baby. says mom in a angry way.  
  
Sorry mom. says Tremor in a sorry way. She just gets on my nervous! says Tremor in a mad way looking at his sister Daisy.  
  
Daisy sticks out her tongue at Tremor.  
  
Why you little! Until dad interrupted. Now you two stop it right now or you both go in the corner! Even if your small! That goes for the rest of you girls! That means Christal, ChunLi, Cherry, Meco, Picheato, and Jamme! Including Tremor and Daisy! Understood! says dad in an angry way.  
  
Yes dad! Say all the kids.  
  
Now Tremor. What about the question I asked. says dad in calm way.  
  
Well....... Uh....... I..... Mom interrupted Tremor.  
  
You should have had 50 dollars left when you bought the groceries.. Then when you bought the shoes, you would have 1 dollar and 15 cents, and you could have bought candy or something! Also, what you did with the groceries? I didn't see them in the kitchen. says mom.  
  
So son, where's the groceries and why you put the shoes on layaway? asked dad.  
  
Did you leave the groceries upstairs? Did you leave them at the store by mistake? asked mom.  
  
No! I didn't leave it upstairs...... or at the store and I didn't put the shoes on layaway and there not upstairs. says Tremor in a guilty way.  
  
Then where is the stuff? asked dad.  
  
He probably wants to surprise us! says mom in a excited way.  
  
No, I don't want to surprise you. Let me tell you the truth. Tremor takes a deep breath and started crying. I got robbed!!! I bought the groceries and did have money left, but I got robbed and the groceries is gone, so is the money! I'm sorry I didn't tell you early! says Tremor in a crying way.  
  
Why you didn't tell us as soon as you came in!? asked mom in a angry way.  
  
Why you didn't fight back or yell for help! says dad in a angry way.  
  
Cause he had a gun and he threaten me to keep this as a secret or he'll kill me! He could have killed me! yelled Tremor in a scared way.  
  
Call the police!! yelled dad.  
  
Pola Trott (Tremor's mom) picks up the phone and called the police.  
  
My son has been robbed! says Pola on the phone. We're on our way! says the policeman on the other line of the phone. The police arrived and asked Tremor questions. Tremor told what happened, what time it was, where it happened, how he think it happened, what he said, what he looked like, what clothes was he wearing, what vehicle was he driving, what color was it, how he sound, what was he doing when this happened, how much money he took, and so on..... The police looked up who it was and the person was...... Demessno. He is Spanish. They found him by the next day. They went to court and he went to jail for 5 years. The Trott family got their groceries back and their money, and Tremor........ got his new shoes....... and a beating for not saying it early. His sisters cheered him up. They went to the movies to celebrate Tremor is still alive and the person is caught. The whole family went out all day till midnight (12:00). They all went to bed as soon as they got home. Pola said goodnight to all the kids including Datty (Tremor's dad). Everyone went to bed except Tremor. He got out of his bed and prayed that the next day he'll have a wonderful day. He thanked God that he is still alive and he thanked him for catching the person before the person catches him for telling the secret. Tremor jumps in bed and closed his eyes. Then Tremor wonders is he having a good day tomorrow or a bad day?  
  
Was that short!? Or longer and better! To tell you the truth, I made 7-8 chapters! I have to read them over though... For bad spelling and grammar. I have to also separate them! So, check in another time! THANK YOU for reading this! What you think will happen next? 


	3. Chapter 4, The Robber Isn't Demessno

Chapter4 The Robber Is Not Demessno  
  
Mom! I'm leaving! I'm going out for a walk! yelled Tremor.  
  
You be careful this time! Make sure you bring that cell phone I bought you just in cast your in trouble! yelled Pola from upstairs.  
  
OK! yelled Tremor. BYE! yelled Tremor.  
  
Tremor was wearing an red shirt with an fire design, and a pair of black jeans. His hair was blue, it was brushed to the side of his head. His hair was up to the right side of his neck. Tremor grabbed his keys that he left on the couch and left. When Tremor ran down the porch stairs. He wondered what store he should go to.  
  
All well. I'll just walk around and see. says Tremor.  
  
While Tremor is walking he hears a voice.  
  
Tremor...... says ???.  
  
Hm? Who said that? asked Tremor. I must of imagined it.  
  
Tremor keeps on walking.  
  
TREMOR!!!! yelled ???. Tremor looks around and sees a flying cat.  
  
It lands and transform into a human person.  
  
Did you hear Tremor!? says ??? in a mad way.  
  
Who are you? asked Tremor.  
  
What a fool you are! How could you think a guy like Demessno stole your groceries and money! Tremor you are a fool! I thought you would have known who it was. says ??? in a laughing way.  
  
Hey how you know my name? You sound like the.............. ROBBER! So you were the robber! exclaimed Tremor.  
  
Of course! Who you thought it was?! YOURSELF! says ??? in a laughing way.  
  
YOU SHUT UP! yelled Tremor in a angry way.  
  
Tremor you think your a human, but your wrong. Your one of us. Your not a human! You were created like us. You probably don't remember my brother...... Yurka. My name rhymes with Yurka. My name is Surka. says Surka.  
  
Yurka? You mean the guy with the white hair in the game Evolution 2? That's impossible! That's just a fairy tale! It's not real at all(yeah, they had games)! yelled Tremor.  
  
NO! Your wrong again! It's real! You better listen to me Tremor! If you want to catch me your gonna have to fight me first and catch me..... if you can! says Surka in a laughing way.  
  
Why won't we fight right now! I'm not scared of you! I will like to kill you myself! yells Tremor in a angry way.  
  
HA HA HA! You must be joking! Your to weak to fight me! says Surka in a laughing way.  
  
I am not to weak to fight you! says Tremor in a angry way. Surka keeps laughing.  
  
You don't know any psychic! I could make you evil so quick, you won't even notice it. How you think Demessno got blamed on!? I made him evil and I made him robbed you. He was nothing, but a nice person with a family. I don't care if he had a family or not. I don't care about humans like...... MAG! I will kill him for my brother's revenge, but I need your help. First of all, you'll need to be strong, then I'll use my powers to make you back evil like you were before. Then you can use your powers to make Yurka alive again! Then we'll get Linear and we'll destroy all the humans and the Earth is ours! HA HA HA HA! says Surka laughing and in a happy way.  
  
Your crazy! You'll never make me be on your side. I'm not like you! I'm human! I got friends and best friends that are humans! Your crazy! yells Tremor in a mad way.  
  
Tremor...... you keep saying that and you'll see if your human or not. I suggest you to buy a Cyframe. Make sure you bring your two best friends Dan and Yen. Tell them to buy a Cyframe to help you along your adventure. Cause if you don't do as I say... I'LL KIDNAP YOUR FAMILY AND KILL THEM! Their not even your family! So it would not matter if I killed them or not! Cause you were created! yells Surka.  
  
Your lying! They are my family! My mother and father and my seven sisters! Your just trying to let me be on your side! I know your lying! yells Tremor in a angry way.  
  
Master Tremor! yelled Surka in a surprised way. You don't remember, do you? asked Surka.  
  
What are you talking about?! asked Tremor in an yelling way and confused way.  
  
I guess you don't remember. I'll tell you. 50 years ago, You were the strongest of us all. Yurka, Linear, and myself. Yurka the destroyer, Surka ability to make things evil and grow things, Linear that cures all, and you.... Tremor that knows all(every cure move, every attack, and every spell). We all were grown up. The only thing different was we were on a different planet. It was called, The Dark Planet. Before it was called that it was called Sunshine. It was a healthy planet. It was nice like this planet.... Earth. When we arrived on planet Sunshine. We destroyed everything that was unnecessary to us. We destroyed one town at a time or city, but you...... Tremor said we're wasting our time by doing this. So, you used your strongest attack and blew up all the towns and cities all over the planet. You killed abnormal people. Cause the people on the planet was strange. Some you killed were travelers from another planet, like planet Goodie. We all worked like a team. We all acted like brothers and sisters. You were much more evil then us. We had to call you Master Tremor. Before you were called that, our master was Mr. Lie. You killed him cause you said he was pushing us around like we're puppets. So, you killed him. Before you killed him, he said I'm the one that created you. You said you didn't care. You said you wanted to destroy planets by yourself with Yurka, Surka, and Linear. After you killed him, we went to planet Earth. We destroyed a couple of towns...... until a person that was a adventurer beat us all. His name was.......... CAGER LAUNCHER! He is Mag's dad. Chains parents also defeated us. They worked like a team. They were just about to kill us........ until you........ Master Tremor did a smart thing.......... You teleport us.......... Yurka, Linear, and myself........ You stayed and fought back to protect us.......... You almost got yourself killed.......... but you teleport into the middle of nowhere.......... That was the last time we saw each other...... says Surka.  
  
I don't understand. says Tremor.  
  
Don't worry Master Tremor. I'll make you back evil and you'll remember. You can do the rest. says Surka in a happy way.  
  
Your lying! I was not on your side before! I was not an evil person! I'm a good person that's trying to protect this town! yelled Tremor.  
  
Tremor! What have you done to your brain?! It seems like you erased everything that you use to do! yelled Surka. You mean....... you don't remember how to do......... psychic powers anymore? That's impossible....... how could you forget something this important? How could you forget me, Yurka, and Linear? says Surka in a sad way.  
  
Huh? says Tremor in a confused.  
  
Well, at least I got to see you again. says Surka in a happy way. I better get going. I'll see you again......... sooner then you think! HA HA HA HA! says Surka in a laughing way.  
  
Surka flies a few inches off the ground and transform into a bird and flew away. We'll meet again........ Master Tremor. says Surka to himself.  
  
Tremor looks up in the sky until he didn't see Surka anymore.  
  
I have to get help and tell the police! says Tremor.  
  
Tremor starts running towards home. All of a sudden Tremor stops running.  
  
Wait....... I'm running like a coward again........ now it's the chase for me to prove I can protect this town from trouble......... and the world........ from danger. I can do this....... I don't need no help from the best adventurer Mag Launcher and his friends....... I can buy a Cyframe for myself....... and my two best friends can buy their own to help me along this journey......... I will kill Surka for scaring me like that..... and for robbing me! Tremor thinks to himself. Well if I'm going to do this I have to find Yen and Dan first. Then I'll get some psychic, cure, and strange moves books from the "All You Know Library". When I find the books, I'll have to buy a Cyframe........ with the money from my bank account. I'm not sure if Surka is telling the truth or not...... I don't even know where he'll be at so I can kill him. says Tremor. Well it's completely up to me, if I want to save my town Akara....... or let it get destroyed by Surka. I choose to save my city Akara from Surka! says Tremor in a happy and ready way. Man! If I had a hat I would twist my hat after I said that. That's the first thing I'm going to buy. I'm going to buy a red lucky hat. says Tremor in a upset way. Tremor runs back to the corner where he met Surka.  
  
Was this short to!? Or better!? Chapter 5 coming soon! Keep reading and checking in! THANK YOU ALL!! In the next chapter you'll meet his best friends and more action is coming! Enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 5, Tremor's Best Friends,Dan&Yen

Chapter 5 Tremor's Best Friends, Dan and Yen  
  
He ran further trying to get to "All You Know Library", until he almost ran to one to his best friends.  
  
Hi Tremor! says ???.  
  
Oh.... Hi! says Tremor.  
  
So, what's up?! says ???.  
  
What's your name again? I'm sorry, but I have to tell you the truth I sometimes get mixed up with you and that other kid.  
  
My name is Dan. You must be confused with the other kid......... um........ Brow! That's his name! says Dan. I hate when people get confused with our names! People say we look like twins! That makes me mad sometimes! says Dan in a angry way.  
  
Well, next time I'll remember your name. says Tremor in a nervous way. How old are you again? asked Tremor.  
  
I'm 9. says Dan. And you? asked Dan.  
  
My name is Tremor and I'm 10. says Tremor in a greeting way. Now I remember the other guy's name! His name is Yen. says Tremor. Do you know where Yen is Dan? asked Tremor.  
  
Oh you remember his name, but not mine! says Dan in a angry way.  
  
Sorry, Sorry. I didn't mean to forget your name. says Tremor. Hmph! Yen is probably at the new Society museum checking out some stuff. You know how smart he is, and he wants to be smarter then he is now. You didn't have to tell me your name twice either! It's okay you forgot my name because we just became best friends for two weeks. says Dan.  
  
Sorry again for forgetting you name and all. He's at the Society museum you said? says Tremor.  
  
I'll help you look for him at the Society. says Dan.  
  
Dan runs a little then he stopped. Are you coming? asked Dan.  
  
I have to tell you something... says Tremor looking down.  
  
And what's that? asked Dan. I bumped into a guy name Surka. says Tremor looking at Dan.  
  
That sounds like the guy name in Evolution 2....... Yurka. says Dan.  
  
Yes! Your right, but he said he was his brother. says Tremor.  
  
That's just a fairy tale! says Dan.  
  
No! Your wrong. It's a long story. I'll tell you. says Tremor. Tremor takes a big breath and told Dan the story Surka told him.  
  
It sounds like he made it all up. You don't know any psychic. says Dan.  
  
I'm not sure if it's true or not, but I'll find out when I get those books I'm looking for at the "All You Know Library". says Tremor.  
  
Well lets go look for Yen. Dan suggested. Dan and Tremor ran as fast as they can to the Society to see if Yen was there. When they came in a lady walked up to them. Can I help you boys? asked the lady.  
  
Yea, you can help us. Did you see a kid with blue hair to the right side of his neck, like my friend here, and wore glasses, his name is Yen. says Dan.  
  
Dan! She don't know! Now stop acting stupid! says Tremor in a angry way.  
  
Sure I do! says the lady.  
  
Huh! You do! says Tremor and Dan at the same time.  
  
Yes! I saw your little friend at the computer on this floor. On the floor? says Dan. Dan looks down. I don't see him on the floor!  
  
No! Not floor floor! She means levels, like second and third floor and so on. says Tremor.  
  
Your friend is pretty silly. He makes me laugh. says the lady.  
  
Really.... says Tremor in a blushed way. Don't listen to him. He just plain stupid! says Tremor looking at Dan.  
  
I'm not stupid! says Dan in a mad way. I was just playing around! says Dan.  
  
Yea, whatever. says Tremor.  
  
He He He! The lady laughs. Well I got to go to see if other people need my help. The lady ran off.  
  
Where is the computer on this floor? asked Dan.  
  
Tremor looks at Dan in a weird way.  
  
What? says Dan.  
  
You know the answer to that already. says Tremor.  
  
No, I don't know the answer to the question I just asked. says Dan.  
  
Lets just look around for Yen where the computer is at. suggested Tremor.  
  
Should we split up? asked Dan.  
  
No, then we'll get lost. So, I suggest you be right behind me, so I can keep an eye on you. says Tremor.  
  
Alright I get the point! Lets just move on. says Dan. Dan and Tremor walked around the first floor looking for Yen. When they went to the back of the Society, they went to the right corner of the Society and saw Yen.  
  
YEN!!! says Tremor and Dan at the same time. Yen turns around from the computer. Hi Dan! Hi Tremor! says Yen in a happy way.  
  
Hi Yen! says Dan and Tremor at the same time.  
  
So, what's going on with you two? asked Yen.  
  
Tremor has to tell you something important. says Dan in a serious way.  
  
What is it Tremor? asked Yen.  
  
Well it's a long story. says Tremor. Tremor takes a big breath and tells Yen the story. While he's telling the story somebody behind the bookshelf is listening at the same time......  
  
Like it!? Coming soon, Chapter 6! This is when Tremor shows his true powers! You'll LOVE that one! 


	5. Chapter 6, Tremor's True Power

Chapter 6 Tremor's True Power  
  
And that's what happened. says Tremor in a sad way.  
  
So, is that it? asked Yen.  
  
What you mean that's it? Of course that's it. says Tremor looking at Yen in a confused way.  
  
Well Tremor, first of all it's hard to even believe if it's true. says Yen.  
  
Tremor looks down at the floor in a sad way.  
  
But...... I'm with you! says Yen.  
  
Tremor looks up quickly and his sad face became a smile. You are! says Tremor in a happy way.  
  
Yes! Before we do anything I'm going to look up this guys name...... Surka and see what is in his file. I'll have to go thorough the police files. They have passwords on all the files but, I'm to smart for them to handle. I can figure out the passwords by using this special machine I have in my pocket. says Yen. Yen takes out a small strange machine out of his pocket.  
  
It looks like a controller (for the TV) to me. says Dan.  
  
It's not a controller! It's called a Password Search. It hooks up to the hole where the telephone wire goes to go on the Internet. After I set it up, I press the search button. It looks up the password even if it's hidden, it can find it in a flash. After, it tells me the password on the screen. says Yen in a happy and smart way.  
  
I see...... says Tremor. Well you handle that, while me and Dan stand here and watch. says Tremor.  
  
Not so fast Tremor! says Yen in a concerned way.  
  
Huh? says Tremor in a confused way.  
  
While I'm doing this, you go look around and see if you see anything unusual, you know that don't look right. says Yen.  
  
And if I do, what you want me to do? asked Tremor.  
  
Well, just in case, you take this small camera. Yen takes out a small camera that looks like contact lens. They have a sign in the front that says no pictures or cameras. So..... put the camera in your eyes and when you see something strange think the word shoot in your mind. Right away it takes a picture but, you have to look at the object straight or it'll come out wrong. says Yen.  
  
What happen if it runs out of film? asked Tremor.  
  
It won't run out of film because it has over more then 90,000 films in it. And this Society museum is not that big. I mean it has 10 floors, but it doesn't have more then 90,000 objects in here. says Yen.  
  
Wow! More then 90,000 film! That's way to many! says Tremor.  
  
I know. says Yen in a smart way. Their not sold in stores or ordered from TV because my mom bought me my own lab and I made many inventions in my lab. I can sell them for a couple of million, but I don't want to bring more evil in this world. So, I just keep it to myself. says Yen.  
  
Your very advisable Yen. says Tremor.  
  
Thank you. says Yen in a blushed way.  
  
Hey! What about me! says Dan in a angry way.  
  
You can sit there and guard Yen just in case that lady comes and see what's going on. suggest Tremor.  
  
Thank you Tremor. says Yen in a happy way.  
  
No problem! says Tremor. Tremor walks from the back of the Society and walks to the middle of the Society and looks for what looks strange. While he's looking he haven't noticed somebody is following him.  
  
I see nothing strange on this floor. So, I should just go to the second. says Tremor.  
  
Not so fast! says ???. Tremor looks behind him. Hand over the lens that's in your eyes! say ???.  
  
Hey! Your that women that works here! says Tremor in a surprised way.  
  
Yes! I don't really work here though. I just beat up the real woman that works here and I took her place. I put on a few things and try to look like her. It was a success! When I came in today this morning, nobody noticed! HA HA HA HA! ??? laughed.  
  
What you did to the woman? asked Tremor in a angry way.  
  
I robbed her last night and tied her to the bed and put a sock in her mouth. And now she can't get out of bed! says ??? in a laughing way.  
  
No...... you can't do that! says Tremor in a angry way.  
  
Sure I can! says ???. ??? stops laughing. Now hand over the lens so I can sell it for a couple of million and be rich! says ??? in a angry way.  
  
No! You have to fight me for it! says Tremor in a angry way. I can't give her the lens and act like a coward again. I don't want to fail again like the groceries. I want to fight back this time. Just because I have a cell phone won't help me. Well........ let's see if Surka is right that I have psychic powers...... even though I don't remember. I'll just try! Tremor thought to himself.  
  
Well then, if you won't hand it over I'll shoot you then! says ???. ??? takes out a gun and shot at Tremor. Tremor got scared and closed his eyes tight. When he opened them again his eyes wasn't normal. They were the color red. Just red. He sees the bullet in the air moving fast like lighting towards him. He just stares at it and it almost hit his nose but, he stopped it. The bullet stood still in the air right in front of his nose.  
  
What the.....! says ??? in a nervous and surprised way. The bullet fell to the floor. Tremor looks down at the bullet and picks it up. He looks at the woman.  
  
I think you dropped this. says Tremor in a evil way. Tremor flicks the bullet and it hit the bookshelf where Yen and Dan was..... in the back of the Society.  
  
What the! says Dan.  
  
What's wrong? asked Yen.  
  
I just saw a bullet that came from the front hit that bookshelf over there. says Dan.  
  
How could you see a bullet in the air that has the speed like lighting? asked Yen.  
  
Never mind that! Lets go see if Tremor is in danger! says Dan in a serious way. Dan and Yen ran as fast as they can to the middle of the Society where Tremor was. When they got there they saw Tremor untouched and not hurt.  
  
His eyes are red! says Dan.  
  
Well robber, may I ask you what's your name. says Tremor in a evil way.  
  
He sounds different too. says Yen.  
  
My name......... says ??? in a nervous way. Tremor shakes his head up and down.  
  
My name is........ Peepa. says Peepa in a nervous way. Tremor smiled in a evil way.  
  
Well Peepa, you wanted these lens before you shot me. So, here you go. says Tremor in a evil way. Tremor takes the lens out of his eyes, he opened his hand and it was in the palm of his hand. He made the lens float out of his hand by using psychic, and floated the lens all the way to Peepa. Open your hands. says Tremor in a evil way. Peepa opens her hands. Tremor lets the lens float in Peepa hands. Yen and Dan didn't say anything.  
  
Thank you......... LOSER! says Peepa in a laughing way. Peepa starts laughing.  
  
Your welcome. says Tremor in a evil happy way. Peepa stops laughing and started running.  
  
You better watch your step. says Tremor in a smiley way. Tremor used his eyes and it made a black hole where Peepa ran towards. Peepa saw the hole, she tried to stop herself from falling but, she slid towards it even more and she fell into it. Tremor caught the lens with his psychic before her hands were in the hole. Dan, Yen, and Tremor hear her screaming while she's falling all the way down in the hole. They hear her fall to the bottom of the hole. Tremor lift up his hands and it was wide opened. When he closed one of his hands the hole disappeared leaving little dots of blood on the rug. Dan and Yen looked at Tremor in a surprised way. Yen saw the lens on the carpet where the dots of blood was.  
  
Dan...... distract Tremor while I get the lens to take pictures of him like this. says Yen whispering in a nervous way. You think you can do that? asked Yen whispering to Dan and looking at Dan.  
  
Of course I can do it! exclaimed Dan whispering in Yen's ear. Tremor is staring at the both of them in a confused way. Dan runs to the right side of Tremor about 9 feet from him.  
  
HEY TREMOR! yells Dan. Tremor turns his head slowly looking at Dan with those red eyes.  
  
I bet you can't catch me! yells Dan. Tremor still looking at Dan with a mad face.  
  
What's wrong!? Your scared! Your scared you can't catch me! yells Dan. Tremor smirks. Tremor floats in the air just a tiny bit. Then he flew towards Dan in a fast speed.  
  
Uh Oh! says Dan in a troubled way. Dan starts running, while Tremor is right behind him. While Dan was getting chased, Yen ran to the lens and put them on. The problem was....... how was he going to take the pictures if he wasn't straight? Yen stands there and thinks. Then he comes up with an idea. I know! Yen thought. Yen takes a big breath and yelled. DAN!!!! yells Yen. Dan hears Yen from a distance in the front of the Society.  
  
He keeps running and yelled back. What!!! Yen hears him.  
  
Run back here!!! yells Yen. As soon as Dan heard that, he ran near a bookshelf and hide behind it. Dan catches his breath hoping Tremor won't find him. Tremor is on the other side of the bookshelf. Tremor walks forward a little. Tremor looks to his left and right but, not behind him.  
  
Dan? says Tremor in a laughing way. Where are you? says Tremor in a laughing way. Dan... Dan. Why would you run away from your best friend? says Tremor in a evil way. Dan didn't answer. Dan!!! yelled Tremor in a mad way. Tremor calms down and smirked again. I won't hurt you Dan. I'm your best friend remember? says Tremor in a evil way. Dan moves a little bit to the side but, then he moves back where he was. Then he takes a peek. When he looked he didn't see Tremor there. Where did he go? Dan thought. Dan kept staring at that same spot and didn't realize Tremor was above him in the air. Then Tremor landed right behind him. Dan didn't realize he was behind him. Dan stop looking at the spot Tremor was at. Dan put his head back and just stood there thinking where could Tremor be. Tremor smirks. Tremor tapped on Dan's shoulder. Dan turns around and said what! Dan mad face became a "uh oh" face. Tremor grabs Dan by the shirt and pull him close to him. Dan was just staring with fright. Tremor smirked.  
  
What's wrong? says Tremor in a evil way. Dan just stared at his red eyes. I see...... your scared of me. says Tremor in a evil happy way.  
  
I am not! says Dan in a angry scared way. Hmph! If your not then why do you sound scared! says Tremor in a angry way. Tremor let go of him and pushed him. Dan fell on the floor on his butt. Why Dan? asked Tremor in a calm way. Dan stood up and his frighten face became a sad face.  
  
Tremor...... says Dan in sad way.  
  
Dan...... I'm not going to hurt you, because your my best friend. says Tremor in a calm way. Dan just stares at him with a sad expression on his face. Why don't you and Yen be on our side. Tremor lift his right hand to make a handshake. What do you say? asked Tremor in a happy evil way. Dan looked at him in a surprised way.  
  
No! says Dan in a upset way. Dan face became a sad face again. I'm sorry Tremor...... I'm not like you....... if you were a best friend......... you would not act bad and evil like your doing now..... says Dan in a sad way. Tremor calm face becomes a mad face. Tremor puts down his right hand down.  
  
Fine! If that's the way you want it! You got it! says Tremor in a angry way. Dan knew he was in trouble. I HATE HUMANS ANYWAY!!! yelled Tremor. Yen was way in the middle of the Society, he heard Tremor said that. Tremor flew a little bit in the air like 5 center meters. Tremor teeth were showing. His teeth were tight together in a mad way. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! says Tremor in a mad. The whole Society was shaking. The people on the second got so nervous, they all took the elevator to the first floor (where Tremor was). They all ran out the elevator and tried to run out the door, but they were so scared when they saw Tremor in the air, they ran back and hide behind anything they saw. Dan started running. Tremor saw him running and he wasn't in a good mood. You can't escape me! I'll force you to be on my side! says Tremor in a angry way. Tremor flew towards Dan in a fast speed. Even faster then the first time. Yen sees Dan running in the far distance towards him, with Tremor flying right behind him! Dan is running. Dan looks behind him. He noticed Tremor was very close to him. Dan ran faster towards Yen.  
  
Run faster, you can make it! yells Yen. Dan was getting closer. Tremor reached out his right hand trying to reach Dan. Dan looks behind him, realizing Tremor was trying to grab him. Dan saw Yen up ahead. Dan runs faster running for his life. His heart is beating very fast like it's going to explode. Dan jumps forward towards Yen. Just in time before Tremor grabbed him. Yen caught Dan. Yen got on his feet very quickly and took pictures. Dan face was flat on the ground, out of breath to even talk. Dan still laying there breathing so hard. Dan opened his eyes, and lift himself up to his knees. Dan shook his head and stood up. Dan and Yen stared at Tremor in angry way. When Dan was looking at him in a angry way, he hidden behide Yen. Yen still stares at Tremor in a angry way. Tremor floats in the air (a little) staring at Yen in an even angrier way. They both looked at each other for 2 minutes until Yen said, What are you doing! says Yen in a angry upset way.  
  
What I'm doing?! You ask! says Tremor in a angry way. Yen stares at him.  
  
Yea! I said, What are you doing?! says Yen in a angry way.  
  
It doesn't matter what I'm doing! Get out of my way! I want to kill Dan, not you!  
  
Yen stares at him with a mad face that looked like it was going to turn red. No! yells Yen in Tremor face.  
  
No? says Tremor in a surprised way. I'll show you no! says Tremor in a angry way. Dan realizing Yen is going to be in BIG trouble. Dan moves back. When he moved back, he bumped into something. He turns around. It was a small shelf with big thick books. It had 10 books on the shelf. Suddenly, Dan had came up with a idea. While Yen and Tremor was arguing. Dan picked up a book that was the thickest.  
  
Whoa! This book is heavy! thought Dan. It looks like Tremor has his guard down. thought Dan. Well... here goes! thought Dan. Dan lift the book with all his strength and threw it as hard as he could. Tremor was still arguing with Yen, he didn't realize a book was heading towards him. Dan was hoping Tremor wouldn't notice it.  
  
That's it! You get on my nerves! Tremor was just about to slap Yen. Before he could the book hit him right on the side of his head. Tremor fell to the floor. Yen looked over where Dan was standing.  
  
Take that you evil freak! Yen was surprised at Dan.  
  
Dan! You knocked him out! says Yen in a happy way.  
  
He He! says Dan in a laughing way. Yen looks down at Tremor. Yen bends down, staring at Tremor in a sad way. Dan happy face became a sad face. He ran over to Tremor to see if he was ok. He bend down the same way like Yen, just staring at him. Tremor moved a little. Dan and Yen jumped to their feet.  
  
He's going to kill us! Especially me! says Dan in a scared way.  
  
Get ready for more trouble! says Yen in a brave way. Tremor opened his eyes. Tremor gets up from the floor.  
  
Ouch! That really hurt! says Tremor. Who did that? asked Tremor. Tremor turns around. Dan closed his eyes.  
  
Don't kill us! says Dan in a scared way.  
  
Dan look! says Yen in a surprised way. Dan opens his eyes. Dan saw Tremor back to his normal self.  
  
What do you mean don't kill us? Why you guys staring at me like your scared of me? Did you guys saw the person who threw this book at me? asked Tremor. Tremor picks up the thick book. He looks at the front cover, it said "Your Worst Nightmares". Tremor opened the book and looked at the last page. Then he closed it. Somebody hit me with this book that has 12,998 pages. says Tremor.  
  
Yen and Dan didn't say anything.  
  
Hey! I want some answers! exclaimed Tremor. I want to know who threw this book at me right on my head. says Tremor.  
  
Yen and Dan still said nothing.  
  
Yen?! says Tremor.  
  
Yen looked up at Tremor in a confused way.  
  
I want some answers from you! says Tremor in a upset way.  
  
I don't know who threw the book. I...... just got here. says Yen in a nervous way.  
  
Tremor turns away from Yen and looked at Dan. Dan?! says Tremor.  
  
I don't know ether. I..... was following Yen. Remember, you told me to guard Yen. says Dan in a nervous way like Yen.  
  
Tremor looks at them suspiciously. Then how did you know I was in the middle of this Society? asked Tremor.  
  
We a....... well........ until Yen busted in when Dan tried to tell Tremor how they knew.  
  
We were worried about you and decided to go look for you and a..... we saw you on the floor with a book next to your head. says Yen in a nervous way.  
  
Oh really...... says Tremor in a concerned way. Is that true Dan? asked Tremor looking at Dan.  
  
Dan looked back. Yeeeee Yea! That's true! says Dan in a more nervous way then Yen when he said his words.  
  
Ok! I believe you two. I know you two wouldn't lie to me. says Tremor in a happy way.  
  
Dan and Yen sighed. Now lets head for the Library! yells Tremor in a happy way.  
  
Like it! This is just the beginning! More Action/Adventure is taking place! So, keep checking back here! Chapter 7 coming soon! That one is when they go to the library and tragic happens! Read it and you'll see! 


	6. Chapter 7, Library Disaster

Chapter 7 The Library Disaster  
  
Yen, Dan, and Tremor ran out the Society. Running towards the "All You Know Library". I'm glad this library is open 24 hours a day. says Tremor. I hope I'll find some information I need to know about myself..... thought Tremor.  
  
They ran up the stairs of the library. They walked in quietly. Tremor spotted a table where nobody was seating at. Let's sit over there. says Tremor, pointing at the table with three chairs. They walked over to the table and sat down. Tremor sat in the middle, Dan sat to the left of Tremor, and Yen sat to the right of Tremor. So.......Yen....... what happened with the computer? asked Tremor.  
  
Well....... you see........ the computer went all right....... but it kept shutting down every time the Password Search found the password to the file. says Yen in a angry way.  
  
What! says Dan in a loud way. The lady behind the desk looked at Dan.  
  
Shhhhhhhh! says the lady.  
  
Sorry...... says Dan in a soft way.  
  
Well, why don't you see if that computer works? asked Tremor. Tremor points at the computer that wasn't to far from them.  
  
I'll see if that works. Since that's the library computer....... maybe it'll find what I'm looking for and the books you want. says Yen.  
  
Exactly. says Tremor in a low voice.  
  
What you say! says Dan in a loud way. The lady behind the desk came from behide the desk and walked over to Dan.  
  
I told you to be quiet! says the lady in a low voice. I'm going to kick you out! says the lady in a mad way. Tremor jumps out his seat and jumped in front of Dan.  
  
Wait! says Tremor in a low loud voice. Don't kick him out. He's just not use to talking low. says Tremor in a low way.  
  
What you need him for? asked the lady.  
  
He's my partner to do this....... science project. He's really good finding books we need for the project. says Tremor in a nervous way.  
  
What is your project? asked the lady.  
  
We're studying......... Yen jumps in Tremor sentence. We're studying insects. So far our information is that insects, like ants. Ants could carry heavy things on their own. If they work like a team, they could carry even heavier things. says Yen. Did you now they could bit you if they were red ants? asked Yen.  
  
So...... you guys are studying insects. says the lady in a discussed way. Well keep it down. I'm going up to the next floor to see if people need help. You boys better not make trouble! says the lady in a mad soft loud way. The lady walked away and went up the stairs.  
  
That was a close one. said Dan in a relief way. Dan looked at Tremor and Yen. They looked back at Dan in a mad way.  
  
Wha..... Tremor covered Dan mouth before he could finish his sentence.  
  
Shhhhhhh! You most be quiet! says Tremor in a low voice. Tremor took his hand off Dan's mouth. Yen, I want you to look up books I need to know about psychic. says Tremor.  
  
Hi! says Yen.  
  
Hi? says Tremor in a confused way.  
  
Oh..... Hi means yes in Japan. That's Japanese. says Yen.  
  
Oh...... well say words in English...... so I can understand you. says Tremor.  
  
I'm sorry..... says Yen.  
  
Dan, I want you sitting right here and do nothing and say nothing. I just want you to watch the table to make sure people wouldn't take the seats. You know what to do if they ask you questions. says Tremor.  
  
What about you? What are you going to do? asked Dan.  
  
I'm going to look for the books....... even though Yen is looking for them at the same time..... I'll just tell him if I find them. says Tremor. Ok! Lets go! says Tremor in a low voice. They split up in different directions, except Dan. Tremor ran to the abnormal section, hoping the books that he was looking for was there.  
  
Now, where is the P's section? says Tremor. Tremor looks to his right....... no P's. He looks to his left. There's the P's section! says Tremor in a happy way. Tremor ran to it. He ran between two bookshelves, of course there was more down the line, and even more next to it.  
  
Oh boy..... this will take forever. says Tremor in a upset way. Well...... the least I can do is try. I hope Yen finds it quick before I'm halfway done with all these books. says Tremor in a upset way.  
  
Tremor walked over to the shelf that was on the right. Well...... let me close my eyes, spin, and point to the book that might be the one I'm looking for. Tremor spines around and around until he got dizzy, he pointed to a book that was on the left side. Hey! exclaimed Tremor. I pointed to the wrong side...... all well...... I'll just see what I pointed to. He pulled out the book. He looked at the front cover and he started to laugh. This is the book I'm looking for! I just....... I just....... did it in one guess! exclaimed Tremor. Well let me get to it! exclaimed Tremor.  
  
Tremor stood there in the same spot. He read the first chapter ''The Beginning''(for starters). He read the page and looked at the picture to understand it better. The picture looked dumb or rather stupid you should say, but at least it gave him an idea how it works. He read the bottom, it said: CAUTION: This is just all made up! Don't try any of these tricks! Tremor looked at it in a confused way. If this was made up, then why make the book? says Tremor to himself. I'll just ask Yen to look up this person who made up this book.......... but before I do that......... how about I give it a try myself and see if it is made up, since Surka said I could do psychic. So...... I should give it a try. Tremor lift up his right hand looked at the bookshelf. He closed his eyes to concentrate. Then he opened them again. Then he realize this purple, blue color was around the whole bookshelf. Then Tremor lifted the bookshelf in midair.  
  
I DID IT! says Tremor in a happy way.  
  
Then Tremor set the bookshelf down slowly. Tremor pushed his hand forward, with the bookshelf still with purple, blue color around it. He didn't realize it would do that, which that means if he pushed the tall bookshelf it would tip over and knock down the rest of the shelves. Opps! Tremor thought. All the books fell out the bookshelf and landed on the floor. The other lady that worked there heard the crash and ran over to where Tremor was.  
  
Meanwhile....... Yen on the computer heard the crash and also Dan. I guess Tremor found what he was looking for, I guess he wanted to try it and he did something by mistake........ That means........ he does know psychic........ I should have guess he would do it when he is normal........ not like evil with those red eyes........... that means......... he would become evil and rule the world........ if he trains even more........... Surka would make him back evil.......... and he'll be strong enough to........... KILL MAG! says Yen to himself in a whisper. I must warn him before this happens! says Yen in a quiet way.  
  
But Yen didn't get up from his seat. He was still there staring at the computer. I'll just wait here till he gets back. I'll make him upset if I tell him to early......... but I must tell him even if it makes him sad. His life is more important......... I just hope he'll believe me when he gets back. says Yen in a sad way. Dan was still sitting at the table.  
  
I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I want to hurry up and get out of here! says Dan to himself in a angry way. Please get back safe Tremor........ says Dan in a worried way.  
  
Back where Tremor is.......... Opps! says Tremor in a nervous way.  
  
Hey you! Tremor looks to his side and see a young lady (looks like her age is somewhere around 20-23) running towards him. Uh Oh....... I'm in trouble now.... Tremor thought.  
  
Did you do this?! asked the lady. The lady was wearing a short black skirt with a tight short sleeve shirt. It was a cute outfit. The shoes matched VERY well with the clothes (black shoes that are polished very nice)  
  
I'm so sorry. I did do it but..... I..... I didn't mean to. says Tremor looking at the lady.  
  
Well, I'm going to call your parents little man! says the lady in a furious way. Now, what's your phone # (# = number)? asked the lady.  
  
Wait! Don't call my parents! Please........ says Tremor.  
  
No! Tell me your phone # or I'll make it worse! says the lady.  
  
Ok...... I'll tell you it.......... Hey....... wait a minute! Don't you work at the Society! Wasn't you that women I saw when I asked for the time! says Tremor in a angry loud way.  
  
Shhhhh! Quit it! says the lady. She looked around to make sure nobody was listening. Nobody here doesn't know I work at the Society. The lady whispered. The Society and this Library are rivals........... they decided to have a contest......... the contest is who gets the most customers in 5 years wins.......... the people who works there get a million dollars a week......... only if that place won you get paid that much......... That's why I work here and at the Society just to get paid. It's because I'm not sure which one would win. The rule in this Library is......... If you work here and the Society............ You'll get your head chopped off. You must have special permission from the King(King Goots) to get people heads chopped off.......... he said yes.......... if anybody finds out I'm........... dead......... and I really need this money............. my bills are packed up........... I'm about to get kicked out of my apartment.......... and live on the street............ with no food......... nor money......... The rule in the Society is the same. The lady whispered.  
  
The lady started crying with tears rolling down her cheek. Tremor looked at her with a sad face, that look like he was just about to cry after her.  
  
Don't cry...... Tremor picks up his hand and wiped her tears away.  
  
The lady stopped crying and looked at Tremor. Your such a nice little boy. said the lady.  
  
Thank you..... By the way! My name is Tremor. What's yours? says Tremor.  
  
My name is Miss. Whit. My really name is Peawhit, but you call me Miss. Whit. says Peawhit.  
  
Don't you have a last name? asked Tremor. Yes, I do. My whole name is, Peawhit Pansies. I'm not married, just in case you ask that question. says Peawhit.  
  
Oh no.. I wouldn't ask such a question like that. says Tremor. Tremor sighed.  
  
What did you do to knock down all those bookshelves? asked Peawhit, looking at the mess. Then looked back at Tremor.  
  
I......... you wouldn't believe me......... but I knocked them down with psychic...... says Tremor in a sad way.  
  
Psychic? There's no such thing. Unless you can prove it. says Peawhit.  
  
I can prove it. Tremor picks up his right hand.  
  
His whole body was covered with these purplish color around him. Then the bookshelves and books was covered with the same color. Tremor closed his eyes. Then all the bookshelves stood up, Then all the books was back in its right place. Tremor opened his eyes. All the purple stuff that was around him and the bookshelves, books was gone. Tremor put his right hand down, then he was suddenly was out of breath.  
  
Why am I so tried? Tremor thought.  
  
What the........... Where....... How....... How did you do that? says Peawhit to scared to barely talk.  
  
Tremor is breathing heavily while he's talking. I........ read it....... from........ this......... book. Tremor handed Peawhit the book. "Learn Psychic the Easy Way" the title of the book.  
  
This told you how to do psychic? Hmmmm................. Peawhit handed back the book to Tremor. Well, that means your not a human. I got to go. I'll talk to you later. Peawhit ran off, but then she stopped and turned around. Oh! By the way Tremor........ Don't make no more trouble here. If you need any help, I'll be where the front desk is. I hope you'll be all right. Just stand there and catch your breath, until you can talk again. Peawhit ran off.  
  
Meanwhile.......... Where's Tremor? Dan said to himself. I can't take it anymore! I must go find Tremor! Dan thought. Yen! Watch the table! Dan jumped out his seat and ran off.  
  
Dan! Come back here! Yen yelled. Darn! Yen stomped his foot.  
  
Dan was running as fast as his legs could go. Then he spotted Tremor.  
  
Tremor! Dan yelled.  
  
Tremor looked up, still out of breath. D......... D........ Dan.......  
  
Tremor! Are you all right? asked Dan.  
  
No........ I'm....... not....... alright...... says Tremor.  
  
I'll carry you back to the table. Tremor lifted his right arm. Dan put his arm around Tremor. Dan and Tremor walked back together to the table.  
  
Okay! Remember I said I made 7-8? Well guess what!? I made chapter 8-9! # 9 isn't done, but I don't have much to write left. Of course, don't think # 9 is the end! Oh no! There is going to be WAY more! At least 30 chapters or so. My chapters are getting longer right!? Well next one is "Surka's Back!" 


	7. Chapter 8, Surka's Back

Chapter 8 Surka's Back!  
  
Tremor! said Yen.  
  
Dan seated Tremor to a seat at the table.  
  
What happened? asked Yen.  
  
I don't know. I saw him out of breath. He's so out of breath that he can barely talk at all. says Dan.  
  
I......... just.......... did........ a little............ psychic....... to......... pick....... up the......... books and shelves........ that....... I......... knocked downed. says Tremor still out of breath.  
  
See. says Dan.  
  
Hmmmmmmm........ Is there a water fountain near the restrooms? asked Yen.  
  
I... I don't know. says Dan.  
  
Well, lets carry him and find out. says Yen.  
  
No! I'll go check first. Just in case there's not. If I see one then I'll come back. says Dan. Dan ran off.  
  
Wai.......... To late...... Now how on earth does he know where the restrooms is? He doesn't have a clue! Watch him come back and ask where are the restrooms. says Yen.  
  
Yen turned around and looked at Tremor. Yen sat beside him in the wooden chair that looked like it been polished so many times. Yen put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
Don't worry Tremor...... you'll be just fine. says Yen.  
  
Yen smirked. Then he looked at Tremors right hand, he noticed a book in his hand.  
  
What's that? asked Yen.  
  
Tremor didn't say anything.  
  
Oh! I see..... It's one of the books you were looking for. It must be the psychic one. I knew it was you who knocked down all those bookshelves. You just read a little of that book and decided to try it out to see if it works. says Yen.  
  
Tremor shakes his head up and down.  
  
I knew it..... You should have waited until we borrowed it, so you can train and defeat Surka, before he strikes again. says Yen. Tremor looks at Yen, still out of breath.  
  
Strikes......... again? What......... do........ you........ mean? asked Tremor.  
  
Well, you see I......... Then Dan came running.  
  
Yen! I found the water fountain. Dan stopped by Yen. Dan was out of breath like he was going to faint.  
  
Here's the water. Dan handed Yen a glass cup that looked likes a small vase or was used for candles. It had clear clean water in it.  
  
What's this? It can't be from the water fountain, is it? asked Yen in a confused way.  
  
Yea! It's the fountain where the water falls from a rock. The water is so clear and clean. You should have seen it. The grass was greener, The water was fresher, clean, and clear, the trees were fresh, the fruits was fresh, and a good place to take a nap. The sight I saw made me stay a little longer. The water made me forgot because it made me relax and that's what made me stay longer. says Dan in a nervous way at the end of sentence.  
  
Yen face turned red hot mad. He picked up his right hand and swigged it to Dan's face so fast that Dan didn't even see it coming. Dan fell to the floor right on his butt.  
  
What's wrong with you! You idiot! says Yen in a mad way.  
  
Then Tremor stood up and got in the middle of the fight.  
  
That's very unnecessary. That's not what your suppose to do when he acts silly. I'm very disappointed in you Yen. You should have known better. says Tremor.  
  
Then he turns around and looks at Yen. Tremor!!! says Dan and Yen at the same time.  
  
Dan gets up from the floor and hugged Tremor, Yen did the same. I'm glad your okay! says Dan in a happy way.  
  
You..... guys are....... hugging me to tight........ Sorry Tremor. says Dan and Yen at the same time.  
  
They both released him. Tremor caught his breath. How did you gain your breath without drinking the water? I didn't even give it to you. asked Yen looking at Tremor waiting for an answer.  
  
Look again. Tremor pointed at the glass cup Yen had in his hand.  
  
Huh!? Where did it go? Did I spill it while I was talking to Dan? says Yen in a nervous way.  
  
No! You didn't spill it, I used the little psychic I had left to take the water out from there and sent it to my mouth. When I drink it...... I felt weird...... it healed my energy and I wasn't weak anymore nor out of breath......... So, what I'm trying to say here is when we leave for our long adventure. We'll get some of this water before we leave and save it when we're in danger or out of energy or for other reasons. Don't you agree Yen and Dan? says Tremor looking at the both of them.  
  
Yen and Dan looked at each other. Then Yen looked at Tremor.  
  
Yea...... I guess your right, but still that water is on protected grounds. That means no one is allowed to go on that part of the grounds or whole grounds. You could get in trouble for that, says Yen.  
  
Well guess what Yen? We have to do this before Surka strikes again or this planet Earth will be taken over. Yen you still haven't told me what you meant strike again when you said that. Can you please explain that? says Tremor.  
  
Yes I can. Come here.  
  
Yen walked towards the computer with Dan and Tremor behind him. Yen sat in the metal chair with a little cushion. Yen started typing something very fast(because he knows how to type in a fast speed) that Tremor and Dan couldn't catch what he wrote down.  
  
Here's Surka file. They have a picture of him, but not his name. It says that he destroyed a town 5, 6 years ago. The town he destroyed was called Serill Town. They said he killed so many innocent people. Before he destroyed the town. He was surrounded by policemen and police cars(30 cars and 70 policemen). Even though he was surrounded by so many........ it didn't stop him from killing. He destroyed the town with a small ball that was purplish and it had electric all around it. The ball was the size of a pea. They don't have a picture of it...... but that's what destroyed the Serill Town. says Yen in a sad way.  
  
What!? A ball the size of a pea destroyed a whole town?! That's impossible! How could that happen? Why did he killed so many innocent people? says Dan.  
  
Dan, Yen chucked, it's so simple to figure out why he did that. says Yen.  
  
Yen turned around from the computer and looked at Tremor.  
  
Tremor....... Serill Town is where you was boring, right? asked Yen.  
  
Yes! That's where I was born, then on June 29(Tremors birthday) we went to Grandma's house to visit her. I just turned 5. says Tremor.  
  
Right! So, that means you left at 3:00 PM. Surka destroyed Serill Town at 3:30 PM on June 29. says Yen.  
  
That's the exact time we made it to Grandma's house. says Tremor.  
  
So, Surka destroyed Serill Town because he thought you was there that day and he tried to kill you early so he can be called Master Surka and he can tell a lie by saying you died by Mag and Chain parents. says Yen.  
  
It all makes sense! He'll go find Linear and he'll make another machine himself to make them work together. Before him and Linear work together he'll make her evil that way he won't do the same mistakes like Yurka did. says Dan.  
  
Right Dan, but I still can't figure out why he didn't go to Tremor's Grandma house if he knew where he was......... why.....? says Yen.  
  
Dan looked at Tremor. Do you know? asked Dan.  
  
I....... I......... I don't know. I wish I knew, but I don't. I'm sorry, but I can't figure it out myself. says Tremor being shame of himself.  
  
Tremor! Yen jumped out his seat. Don't be ashamed of yourself! If you don't know then you don't know! You can't be ashamed of yourself because of that! There's worse things to be ashamed of, but not this. says Yen.  
  
Tremor smirked and looked at Yen. I'm sorry I am ashamed of myself. Your right. There are worse things to be ashamed of, besides this. I should hit myself! says Tremor.  
  
Yen and Dan looked at him like he was crazy, but then they started to laugh. Tremor laughed right along with them. Suddenly somebody interrupted their fun.  
  
What you three stupid laughingstocks are laughing about! says ???.  
  
Tremor, Dan and Yen turned around. This time the table wasn't there. There was nothing there, but space.  
  
Surka!!! says Dan, Tremor and Yen at the same time.  
  
You dummies still haven't left? Didn't Tremor tell you guys? So, Surka chucked, You must want to learn the hard way. I guess you guys must have thought I was joking. Surka chucked. Well guess what? I'm not joking at all. Surka chucked. Isn't that funny? I said I'm not joking. So, I guess that means you want your parents killed Tremor. I guess that's funny for me to kill them, right? says Surka.  
  
You wouldn't dare! If you lay one finger on my family, your dead! says Tremor in a angry way.  
  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! You thought I was kidding?! So, you thought I wouldn't dare to lay one finger on your.......... human family? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Your such a jokester Master Tremor! I don't know what made you forget you was nothing but a creation that suppose to destroy all humans and take over the planet. It seems like you still don't get it, but don't worry. Soon enough you'll be back to your old self and you'll thank me for reminding you. says Surka.  
  
Peawhit came from behind the front desk.  
  
Who's doing all that yelling? asked Peawhit.  
  
The next thing we knew she screamed. Surka looks behind him.  
  
What the! A human like you never shuts up! says Surka in a angry way. Peawhit was still screaming like somebody is about to kill her. Ah! Shut up! Surka swings his hand, but instead of slapping her, a gray tape was wrapped around her mouth, her hands were behind her back wrapped in chains, her feet was just the same. Peawhit fell to the floor on her side. Peawhit was moaning and struggling trying to untie herself and trying even harder to scream. Hmph! That should shut you up for a while! says Surka groaning at the same time.  
  
Surka turned around looking at Tremor, Dan, and Yen.  
  
Now, where was I? says Surka like nothing went wrong.  
  
You evil devil! You tried to kill Tremor five years ago! You destroyed Serill Town and killed dozens of innocent people! What did they had to do with Tremor if you wanted him! yelled Yen.  
  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I don't care at all if they were innocent or not! They may not have anything to do with it, but still even if I didn't kill them, Tremor...... one day would turn evil again and he would have destroyed the stupid town himself! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! says Surka laughing at the same time like it was a joke.  
  
You won't be laughing any longer! Cause guess what! I'm going to smash you to bits and feed those bits to the vultures! says Dan.  
  
Dan ran up to Surka in full speed. He was running fast like a mad bull towards him.  
  
Dan! Stop! Don't make a fool of yourself! He's to strong for you! yells Tremor.  
  
Dan didn't stop running, Tremor tried to warn him, but it was to late. Surka swigged his hand once again. Dan was just a inch to far from Surka. Dan was frozen in his tracks like ice. A purplish color was around his body, the next thing you know, he was off the floor and was flying in the air. Dan was going to hit the wall, if he hits that wall his head would be smashed.  
  
Help!!! Dan screamed.  
  
Dan closed his eyes. Dan was just about to hit the wall, but then he realize he didn't hit the wall. Dan opened his eyes, then he landed on the floor gently. Dan turned around. He saw Tremor hand up with a purplish color around his body with his eyes closed. Then the color disappeared and Tremor opened his eyes. He put his hand down.  
  
Are you ok Dan? asked Tremor looking at Dan.  
  
W..... W....... Yea! I'm ok. says Dan.  
  
Then Dan gave Tremor a big smile trying to say thanks to him. Tremor smiled back, then he looked at Surka with a mad face. His face was even angrier then a volcano erupting.  
  
What a surprise. You learned how to use your psychic so well and quick. Surka chucked. Like I didn't already knew that. I'm the one that made that woman Peepa evil and told her to wrap this woman around her bed and rob her. Tremor probably knew that already. You knew it was me already didn't you? You knew you killed a woman by using your powers didn't you? says Surka.  
  
What woman? asked Tremor.  
  
Opps! Did I spill the beans? says Surka.  
  
Don't believe a word he says Tremor! He's lying! Remember, he's our enemy! says Yen.  
  
Your lying! yells Tremor.  
  
You think I'm lying?! Did you even....... then Dan interrupted Surka.  
  
Your the one that never shuts up! I'll make sure I'll kill you with my bare hands! You won't fly me to the wall this time! yells Dan. Dan looked to his right and picked up a book and threw it at him. The book hit him right in the head, but it seemed like it didn't hurt him at all, not even a tiny bit. Surka turned around and looked at Dan with an angry face.  
  
You....... foolish...... HUMANS!!!  
  
Surka swigged his hand even harder. Then Dan was crying in pain. Slashes was coming across his left arm. Blood was dripping down his arm to the floor. Then Dan was leaning against the wall crying in pain. His blood was dripping all over the floor. Peawhit wasn't to far from Dan. She was just 20 centimeters away still lying on the floor and was whimpering like a puppy.  
  
Dan!!! yells Tremor. Surka flew near Peawhit and grabbed her.  
  
Well, it's time for me to flee! He flew in the air higher. If you want to find me and save...... this human you have to find caves that were around hundreds of years ago. Of course, it will take you forever to find me! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Surka went though the ceiling like a ghost and disappeared.  
  
I'LL FIND YOU, AND KILL YOU FOR HARMING DAN!!! yells Tremor in a angry way.  
  
Tremor looked at Dan and ran to him, Yen did the same. Tremor kneeled and looked at Dan's arm. Dan are you all right? asked Tremor.  
  
All right? Does it look like I'm all right? Cause ah..... just a minute ago my arm got damaged by Surka's slash attack I should call it and blood was dripping out my arm. Dan looks down at the blood that was dripping from his arm to the floor. Well what you know. My arm is still bleeding. says Dan.  
  
I...... guess not....... You must be in a lot of pain. says Tremor.  
  
Yea..... I'm in lots of pain. Ah! Dan suddenly cried in pain.  
  
Tremor! He bleeding to much blood! Rip your long sleeve from you shirt and wrap his arm! No matter how much pain he'll be in when you do it! You must do it! says Yen.  
  
Tremor ripped his long sleeve from his red shirt with a picture of an fire design. Tremor went closer to Dan's arm and wrapped it as quick and gently as possible.  
  
Hey! That hurts! Be gentle! Dan says still in pain.  
  
Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you know what Yen said, no matter if your in pain or not. says Tremor.  
  
Tremor finished tying the long sleeve around his arm. There!  
  
Tremor stood up and moved back from Dan to take a look at his arm from a short distance.  
  
I did it pretty good. says Tremor.  
  
Dan looks at his arm. Good.... Now the question is how your going to fix my arm? asked Dan.  
  
That'll be easy. We'll call your parents and they'll send you to the hospital and the doctors will fix you and they'll do the rest. says Tremor.  
  
No! I am not going to the hospital like this! Even though they'll fix me. Do you know how they'll fix me? They'll sew my arm that's what! says Dan in a furious way.  
  
Dan 's right....... says Yen.  
  
I am? says Dan.  
  
No! Your not right about what you just said. What I'm saying is if we call his parents, his parents will ask questions like what happened for example. If his parents don't ask that question that's luck, but when he gets to the hospital they'll exam him for what weapon did the person used and they'll ask people like us what happened. Even if we lied and say we don't know. They'll see on his arm that no weapon was used to make that damage to Dan and since he was hurt, they'll think that the person should have killed him so he won't tell who it was. Unless Dan lies that he escaped from the person, and the bad thing is that he's going to have to describe what the person looked liked and what was he wearing and so on. says Yen.  
  
Tremor lowered his head liked someone died.  
  
So, you see what I mean. says Yen.  
  
Tremor lifted his head. Then how we're going to heal him? asked Tremor.  
  
That's what I'm trying to figure out. says Yen.  
  
Tremor thought, but he couldn't think how. Then he looked at Dan. Dan head was against the wall and his cheeks was full of tears. Dan was crying silent. Tremor never saw Dan cry before, usually he be brave and tough as possible, Tremor felt sad and sorry for him. There must be a way to heal him. Tremor thought. Then he had an idea.  
  
I got it! Remember I wanted a couple of books to learn more about my powers. Well, one of them I wanted was heal.  
  
Your a genius Tremor! says Yen. I'll be right back, I'll start looking for the book. says Yen. Yen ran off.  
  
Tremor saw Yen ran off. Then he turned and looked at Dan.  
  
Dan....... promise me you won't move and go off somewhere. Dan looked at Tremor.  
  
I won't move Tremor, I promise.......  
  
Now just stay in that spot until me and Yen find the book we're looking for. Ok? says Tremor.  
  
Ok. I won't move. says Dan.  
  
Good! Then Tremor turned away from Dan and ran off.  
  
Well wasn't this touching. Chapter 9 is my favorite! It's called "Two New Friends, And Their Story Lines". That one has a LOT of fighting! You'll LOVE IT SO MUCH! 


	8. Chap9,Two New Friends & Their Story Line

Chapter 9  
  
Two New Friends, And Their Story Line  
  
Tremor was running straight to the H section. Then he spotted Yen. He ran up to him.  
  
Hey, Yen. Tremor put his hand on his shoulder. He turned around, but he wasn't Yen.  
  
I'm sorry! Your not the person I was looking for, but how....... where did you get your hair done to be blue? asked Tremor.  
  
My name is Hun. His hair was blue and split in the front, in the back was a short ponytail just like Yen. He looked like Yen except he had a little hair in the front, it was long, it was up to his knee, but the voice was different. His voice didn't sound like Yen's, Yen's voice sound like a smart kid and his voice is like a person being fresh, but the only thing different is he's smart. The kid was wearing a Kimono. It was black with flames on the bottom. In the back was a Japanese symbol. I wasn't sure what it said, but I'm sure it intend something. Tremor thought.  
  
I was born with blue hair. And may I ask what's your name? says Hun.  
  
My name is Tremor. What in the name of the world does that say!? says Tremor pointing at the symbol that was in the back.  
  
Oh that! Hun chucked. That says Warrior. I want to grow up as a warrior. That's why I have this sword on my right side of my waist, to you it's looks like its on the left. Hun pulled out his sword. The sword was shining like the sun. It half blind me, it was the color red like the color red of fire. Hun put the sword in the front of his face like he was going to cut himself in half.  
  
I want to go on a adventure someday, whether it's dangerous or not. I just want to prove I can be a warrior. Then Hun put his sword down on his side. That's why I'm not in Japan my homeland, it's because, I have to prove to the school that I can become a warrior. My mission is I have to find an adventure or go on an adventure that's treacherous, if somebody else is having an adventure, I have to join them to whatever their adventure is. says Hun.  
  
Hun put his sword away. Nice meeting you. Hun gave Tremor a quick handshake and walked past Tremor.  
  
Wait! Hun stopped in his footsteps. Here's my phone number. Tremor took out a pad and a pen from his black jeans right pocket. He wrote his phone number, name, and his address. He wrote:  
  
Name: Tremor Phone Number: 485-7980 Address: 249 Pine street  
  
on the pad. He ripped the paper from his pad and handed the paper to Hun.  
  
Come over to my house tonight. At 10:00 P.M. Since today is Saturday, I get to stay up as long as I want, and since your spending the night, you can come with me to church................. tomorrow.......... Ah! Don't worry about it! I'll talk to you about some things at my house. Just come at that time.  
  
Tremor turned away from Hun without saying goodbye and ran off. Hun smirked and held on tight to the paper that Tremor gave him. Hun walked away in the opposite way where Tremor wasn't running. Hun walked to the right and Tremor ran to the left. Tremor ran fast again except he wasn't paying attention where he was going. He was busy thinking about Hun. Is Hun really from Japan? He looks like a warrior already. He seemed he understood English. Why is that? Did he study English before he came here, or did he just learned that five minutes ago? Tremor thought to himself. Tremor kept running and he didn't realize he ran past Yen. Tremor was still thinking about Hun. Then he bumped into a table. He hit it and flipped to the other side of the table.  
  
Ouch!! That hurt! I should have been paying attention to where I was going and stop thinking about Hun. I still wonder though...... says Tremor.  
  
Tremor stood up and leaned on the table.  
  
Huh? Tremor wasn't leaning on the table. He looked at the table. He was leaning on a book. It said ''All About Cyframes'', Tremor stared at it. Hmmmmm........ Tremor picked it up examining it. Hmmmm...... Should I get this book to? Tremor thought. Yeah! I'll take it. says Tremor.  
  
Tremor put the book under his arm. Then he heard someone behind him. Hey! That's my book! The person behind him ran up to him. Tremor turned and looked at him. He was wearing torn clothes like he got beat up. The sleeves was torn and right side of his pants was torn. He was wearing black clothes. He had a headband around his head that said, Trime. His right arm had a gold bracelet shaped like a snake. It covered his whole arm. On his left arm, he had two sharp metal things. It looked like two Frisbee, but very sharp. It was metal and shining when the light hit it. His hair was facing to his right side, his hair was the color brown mixed with orange. He looked liked a bully, I think I should run before something happens I thought.  
  
Hey! What do you think your doing?! says ???.  
  
I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your book. Tremor handed back the book to the kid.  
  
Hmph! The kid groaned. You seem like your lost........... by the way........ my name is Ching(Ch-ing).  
  
My name is Tremor.  
  
Nice to meet you Tremor. They shook hands.  
  
I'm sorry if I scared you, by the way, if you think I'm a bully your wrong, says Ching.  
  
I'm sorry for thinking you was a bully. I guess I judged you by looking at you before I got to know you. says Tremor.  
  
Ching smirked. I see you learn from your mistakes and I guess you don't do the same mistakes once you learn from them. replied Ching.  
  
Yeah, you can say that. Tremor looked at the book that was in Ching hand.  
  
I need that book for a reason. It's very important. I'll explain why I need it. Tremor explained what happened and about Surka.  
  
I see......... I guess your really in trouble.......... says Ching.  
  
Yeah......... says Tremor.  
  
I might be able to help you........... I know how to use this Cyframe very well. I always wanted to use it in battle. I never got to, the thing I did with this was train with it and study more about it in that book. This Cyframe saved me when I almost got killed. It was when me and my............ best friend...... (tears started appearing on Ching's face)went to the drug store(Drop's) to buy some candy and get his medicine. Then this robber with a gun robbed the store, he saw us near the chips hiding behind it. He pointed the gun to the both of us. The robber said, "I'm going to kill you". He wanted to shoot me, but my best friend wanted to protect me from harm. I just stood there in that same spot in shock without moving or evening speaking. I just....... stood there like a dummy........ and let my best friend....... get killed........ Now that he's dead........ I keep thinking to myself, I should have pushed him out the way and......... let me get killed instead of him......... but it's a little to late for that isn't it? The Cyframe was on my back....... I was stupid to forget about the Cyframe that was on my back....... When my best friend got shoot. I got really mad. The robber just pointed the gun at me next. I yelled in rage and ran towards him. I ran close enough to punch him. I went behind him and jumped backwards. I threw my Cyframe. It spanned towards him. It........ killed him instantly........ by cutting him.......... in half......... I really got in trouble for that one, but I couldn't help it...... I had to do something. He hurt my best friend, I killed him for that or so I thought my best friend was only hurt..... Blood was all over the floor. I just ran where my best friend was without even looking at the robber's blood. I looked at my friend........ just staring at him. Then I finally got back to my senses and at last called for help. The manager behind the counter was shock at first to what I did to the robber, but he got back to his senses when I yelled for help. The police and Ambulance came in 5 minutes. The Ambulance came in first with a sketcher. They was really shock to see the robber cut in half, but they just ran past him and went to help my best friend that might be still alive. They quickly put him on the sketcher and carefully put him inside the Ambulance truck. I was right behind them, until my mom stopped me. She gave me a hug and cried her eyes out and was happy that I wasn't hurt, but my best friend mother wasn't happy. She was already at the hospital with my best friend or her son I should say. My mom and me got there as soon as possible. I was in the room before the nurse could stop me from coming inside. I was happy my best friend was still alive and he said, "Leave nurse....... he can stay......... don't worry he's my......... best friend......." The nurse gave me a quick stare and left the room closing the door behind her. My best friend sounded very weak, and his voice was softer then he normally talks. He lost a lot of blood, and he looked liked he got skinner. He spoke again, "My best friend Ching....... Where would I be....... without you.......... besides here at the hospital........" Me and him laughed, until he coughed. When he coughed, blood spilled out his mouth. When he finished coughing he said, "I'm going to....... die......." I said, "No! No you're not....... You're going to make it......... just...... have a little more faith......... Believe me......... you'll make it." I held his hand and did our handshake that we made up a long time ago. He smirked and said, "I am going to die....... I can tell...... Well....... if I do....... I want you to forgive me for acting foolish getting in the way and getting shot. I just......... I just don't want you to blame yourself for my mistake........." I smirked and said, "No....... don't blame yourself....... I'm the one that should have moved instead of standing there and we both be safe, and none of us would be........... be in this mess." He was about to cry, but he didn't. He looked at me very happily and proud, and said, "Well..... I guess we can't blame nobody. Ching...... I want you to promise me........ not to run after the big boss that is above the robber that sent him to rob the drug store." I didn't say nothing. He chucked and smirked, then he said, "I guess you're going to go after the big boss anyway........... Well......... the only thing I can say is good luck........... and be careful, and here is this headband........ I got it on my birthday last week......... I want you to have it.......... He pulled it out it from under the pillow, but before he gave it to me, he gave me a piece of paper that was folded. I didn't read it yet. My best friend said, "The robber dropped it when you......... cut him ....... in........ half......... Maybe it's a clue............ to the big boss........... or where he was going to strike.......... next.......... or something even better"......... "Something even better? You mean..... like treasure!" I exclaimed. We both laughed a little. Then all of a sudden, he started coughing even harder then he did before. The heart rate (I think that's what it is) the line went up and down fast then it slowed down, then........ it........ went........ flat.... His fist ungripped and he dropped the headband. Then I realized he was dead........ I ran out the hospital as fast as I can. It was raining hard, but I didn't care. I ran to the nearest bench (which was at the park). I sat there thinking , then I remembered what my best friend said (flashback), "I just..... I just don't want you to blame yourself for the mistake I made........." I realized he was a great best friend. I thought to myself, "I bet nobody in this world would have protected their best friend with their own life from danger. I'll always remember you....... my best friend........ I'll never replace you with another best friend......... or anybody, anything........ nothing........ and that's a promise. "Then I realized I didn't grab the headband, I only took the paper that was folded. So, I ran back to the hospital as fast as I can back to the room where my best friend was at, but this time, he was covered with a white sheet over his body. The nurse was in the room. "You can't be in here! You must leave now!" I ignored the nurse and walked beside the bed and picked up the headband that was on the floor. I stared at the nurse with angry eyes, burning like fire. "You think I should leave the room where my best friend died!? What you want me to do next!? Forget about him!? I don't think so! He's my best friend and he's a brave, good hearted, strong, and the best person I've ever knew! And you know what, that robber that killed him, I'll take down his whole crew with him! Including his boss! And if anybody gets in my way, I'll kill them!" The nurse gave me a evil smirk and laughed. "Oh really! Well guess what little boy?! I'm one of them! And I think you have something that belongs to us! Hand over the paper!" The nurse clothes changed into a long dark orange skirt and light blue shirt. Her hair changed from black to green. Her eyes became a little smaller then before. Her skin changed from white to purple. "No! I'll never forgive you for what your crew has done to my best friend. I'll kill you just like that robber!" She smirked and said, "I'm not weak like him. Our boss was very impressed how fast you was going when you cut him in half. Your power was high, and speed was incredible. Our boss wants to know if you'll join us. He said you'll be the best out of us all, and be famous, rich, movie star and so on. Of course you're probably wondering how we know. Well, each of us has a small camera on our jacket or clothes and we're forced to wear our clothes with the camera on, so our boss can see what's going on. Anyway, your very special to us, join us. If it's no, I'll kill you. If yes, you made the right choice." "How dare you ask me to join you! I'll never! Not after what you did to my friend!!" I ran towards her with my Cyframe on both my arms about to cut her in half. Then this light came from her hand and became in the shape of a sword. She blocked real quick and tried to hit me back, I dodged. I jumped to the ceiling and threw one at her. She smacked it with her sword back at me. I grabbed it, but this time I threw them both at her going in two different directions, one going left and other right. They both flew past her. ''You missed little boy!'' That's what she thinks! A red light blanks on my arms where the Cyframe suppose to be at. She says to herself "Wait...... why is that blinking? It can't be!" She turns around quick and realized it was coming back. She dodged quick, she was very close to being cut in half. She grinned. "You little brat!'" She ran towards me and almost hit me, I blocked it with my Cyframe. We kept hitting each other and blocking. I missed one punch that I didn't block and she hit me hard in the face. I fell back and hit a earthenware that was on a small wooden table. She ran towards me and said, "Well, It's time to finish this. Her sword got brighter, She was just about to cut me in half. Unit I quickly blocked it and used all my strength that I had left to survive her final blow. I pushed harder, and somehow my powers risen up higher and higher. I pushed her and threw my blade once more and it went zooming past her. She knew it would come back, but she dodged it. Instead of coming back to me, I controlled the blade to keep attacking her. It came back and forth, but she kept dodging it. Then I tricked her into thinking it go right and then left, but I quickly let it turn around. I got her, but it only gave her a deep wound in the stomach. Blood spattered on the wall and floor. She was holding her stomach with her left hand, with the sword in her right. "Your lucky I didn't cut you completely in half! I won't miss this time." "I will not....... lose........ to a......... BRAT!!!!" She charged at me, but she was a little slower then before. I dodged like it was nothing. I hit her in the back with my elbow. She fell face on the floor. "Your crew decided to attack us and kill my best friend. I understand you wanted to rob the store, but the real question is, why me and my best friend? We had nothing to do with the robbery. So, answer my question. Why us?" She turned around slowly and said, "It's because our boss hated his father. Our boss knew him in Pine High School. They were friends then, but then something happened and his father abandoned him and betrayed him. Our boss was almost killed because of him. So our boss swore he would get his revenge. The real reason was to kidnap you and erase some memory and replace it with another memory so you can be on our side, but I guess it didn't work out the way we planned. So, now I have to kill you because you know to much and also your a witness. We wanted you on our side because we saw you training. The robber was suppose to test you with the gun, but you was to scared to move, your best friend got in the way. We thought you was going to dodge it easily, but you was to scared." She did a little smirk. "Your best friend was stupid to get hit by the bullet." Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I got madder then a bull. "How dare you call him stupid!!! Your a idiot, and you want to know how?! Because your gonna die by me!!" I was just about to do my final blow until we heard footsteps in the hall coming towards this room. "We'll meet again Ching!" She ran towards the window and opened it and jumped out the window. "Oh no you don't! Your not getting away from me!" I jumped out the window after her. I saw her on the small roof at the bottom. She jumped off and ran towards the forest. I landed on the small roof and ran towards the forest chasing after her. I ran faster and faster trying to catch up to her. I saw the bottom of her skirt. Then up ahead I saw a, tree, growing mango. When she ran past it, I jumped up and grabbed a couple of them. I started throwing them at her, one by one. I got her, but it didn't slow her down. Then I had a idea, I jumped and threw three on the ground. She kept running thinking I can't catch up to her and kill her, but she was wrong. She slipped on the mangos and hit a tree. I stood in front of her and said, "Now, it's time for you to die, pray or whatever your gonna do, because I'm going to cut you into pieces and vultures will eat your flesh." She got on her knees and begged me not to kill her. "Please spare me! I'll...... I'll pay you, I'll make you famous, and I'll do whatever you want. Just don't kill me!" "Whatever I want you say?" She nodes her head. "Okay........ Can you bring my best friend back to life?" She gets real nervous and says, "No......." "I thought not. I thought you paid whatever I want. Well, I guess it's not whatever I want. I guess it's only some things that anybody could have. To bad........ I guess your out of luck and also you have a death wish coming, but if I know your name I might let you live. I guess not, all well." "Wait! I'll tell you my name! My name is Lily." "Lily? Like a purple flower? Tell me who you work for, or I'll kill you!" "You don't have to rush me! I work for........" Then this arrow hit her in the heart from I don't know where. Then this beam came from the same direction. I dodged it, but Lily didn't. I turned around and said, "Who's there!?" Ha Ha Ha Ha! I looked up in a tree where the laughing came from. Then the person jumped out the dark tree and landed in front of it. I couldn't really see his face, only his clothes. He had on one of those army suits on. If you look harder in the darkness at his face, his eyes somehow glow. They glow like if he's going to suck your soul out of you. His eyes make that evil look. He seemed like a strong guy, who don't go easy on you in battle or feel pity for anyone, in other words don't care about anybody. "Lily talks to much. We knew she was going to give in to easily. That's why I was ordered to follow her, just in case. You're the first person to ever beat her. A kid like you should of been easy to beat, but you was a tough one, and had a lot a guts to not give up. And chasing after her was the amazing thing. People like you would have given up and find her next time. That's how most of her enemies got killed. I felt your power rising when you fought in the hospital. How did you do that? And how did you get so strong?" "I don't care what your saying right now! My goal is to kill your whole crew! That includes you! It's my revenge for what you did to my best friend! Your crew killed him, I kill your crew! It's just that simple!" He laughed, his laughing sounded deep and rough. When he talked, his voice sounded high and gentle, but then it gets deep and rough somehow. "You think you can beat me? Your strength is not even close to mine! Besides, your low on energy right now. So how are you going to kill me with such little strength? Ha Ha Ha Ha!" I grinned and said, "SHUT UP!!! I can kill you just like I did to Lily and that robber! You'll be just as easy!" I got into my fighting stance. He laughed and said, "You got a lot of guts to say such stupid things. If only you was on our side........ I would train you like you was my own son......... If I even had my own son! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" "SHUT UP!!!!" I charged towards him at full speed, but he ran to his left, He ran real fast. I know he runs faster then a jaguar and a tiger put together, amazing.........." "I guess your to slow for me. My name is Mtoyuju. I'm going to let you decide again........ You join or not?" Ching grinned. Like I said before, I will not join you or your group. Not after what you did to my best friend. Mtoyuju smirked in the shadow of the tree. Mtoyuju sighed. "Fine then...... I guess you just die." Mtoyuju ran towards me, he ran so fast that I saw nothing but black from his shadow. He hit me with his elbow on the back of my neck. I fell and got back up. I flipped back to a tree and threw my Cyframe at him. It flew towards him, but he dodged it easily. Even though he dodged it, it came back and he didn't even know it or so I thought. He turned around at the last moment and hit the Cyframe with his right hand. It fell, but then it flew back to me on the Cyframe that was on my arm(like a magnet). "I guess your Cyframe didn't help huh? I know what will help you though............. my fist!" " Ahh..... I think it's time for me to split!" I ran as fast as I could, but Mtoyuju was faster then me. He caught me again, but this time he hit me harder then before. He hit me on my back with his foot. I hit a tree up ahead and knocked down three trees. I fell on the grass, I left a mark on the tree. I laid still on the ground. Mtoyuju walked towards me. " What happen? I thought you was going to kill me. I guess it's the opposite." He jumped in a tree and blast a beam at me. With my little energy, I jumped back and hide behind a tree. The beam hit the ground and made smoke. " Well, I guess that's the end of him. It's really to bad though......... because he was such a good fighter for a youngster. With a good Cyframe, to bad I had no choice but to kill him if he disagreed with joining us......... It's a real shame......" Mtoyuju jumped out of the tree and ran off. I was still behind the tree, but then I fainted. I awaked five hours later. I went to a nearby waterfall and drink the water. I felt much better, after that quick drink I left to go home. As you can see I'm here now with you Tremor. I just told you the whole story of me and my best friend.  
  
Tremor looked down at his feet feeling sad for Ching. Then he said, " Ching don't feel so low. I'm really sorry for asking you about your best friend in the first place. Maybe you can go on my adventure with me and my friends."  
  
Ching looked at Tremor, " Tremor....... I really don't know what to say........ I'll go, but I'm not going to have anymore friends. You get it?"  
  
Tremor nodded his head to let him know. Then Tremor heard Yen behind him running. They turned around to Yen and they see him out of breath.  
  
" Tremor what are you doing!? We have to get back to Dan before he faints or before somebody sees him."  
  
Yen then turned and saw Ching.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" My name is Ching."  
  
"Yea! Yen he is going to adventure with us to fight Surka! He even has a Cyframe and used it before in battle!.......... In a tragic way though.........."  
  
" You can explain to me about Ching later Tremor, but we need to get to Dan! I found the healing book already, so lets get moving!"  
  
They ran where Dan was, but when they got there........... He was missing...........  
  
LOVE IT OR WHAT!!! You like Ching so far right!? Ching is my favorite character out of all the chapters. What you think about Hun? Well, he is a mystery now, but later he won't be. You might like him to. Sorry that when Ching was explaining his story that it was to close together, but I kept it that way because it was Ching TELLING the story. It wasn't really them talking with the bad guys and all. If you like it please review my story! It'll make me feel happy! THANK YOU! Next Chapter is "Dan Is Missing". 


	9. Chapter 10, Dan Is Missing

Chapter 10  
  
Dan is Missing!  
  
"Dan? Dan!? Dan where are you!?" Tremor yelled his name as many times as he can, but there was no reply. "Dan............ NOOOOOOOO!!!" Tremor punched the wall as hard as he can. "Why......... Why did you move......." Tremor was banging his head against the wall.  
  
"Tremor......... Please stop hurting yourself.......... We'll find him.....", said Yen.  
  
"Your friend is right Tremor. Your friend could be upstairs, you'll never know unless you look.", said Ching.  
  
Tremor stops banging his head against the wall and looked at his two friends. "Your right....... He's probably upstairs or, OUTSIDE!"  
  
Yen and Ching looked at each other then looked back at Tremor. Then Yen said, "Tremor you look outside, Ching and me will look upstairs and the rest of the building. We don't have time for this. We have to beat Surka!" Tremor nodded his head in agreement. He knew Yen was right about that. Then Tremor walked outside to the front door and down the stairs he went... Yen and Ching walked towards the elevator, suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. A crowd of people ran downstairs and out the door they went.  
  
"Ching....... It looks like we have to fight something upstairs...... Are you ready?" Ching nodded his head. Together they went on the elevator and upstairs they went.........  
  
Outside Tremor was walking on the sidewalk looking for Dan. "Dan where could you have gone to...." Then Tremor had an idea. He ran across the street and went into a store called "Philips Dollar Store". He enters the store and asked the tall, old man has he seen a boy with a bloody arm walk by here. The old man didn't see Dan anywhere near his store, but he said he say a little blood on his front glass door. Then Tremor knew he walked past this store. Before Tremor left, he bought a bag of chips and went on looking for Dan. Tremor walked straight down the sidewalk eating his chips. He saw a green bench and sat down for a minute. Then something made him look down. He saw blood on the sidewalk. Looking ahead of the sidewalk he saw more blood. He threw his bag of chips and followed the marks of the blood on the sidewalk. "Here I come Dan....... I'm coming.....", Tremor thought. He kept on following the trail of blood, but then the trail stop in front of a fast food store called "Minnos Piz". He looked inside, but didn't enter. There was no sight of Dan anywhere. Tremor decided to move on, for his search for Dan.  
  
Inside the library on the second floor, Ching and Yen was on a dark floor. Everything in sight was destroyed, including the lights. "Who did this?," asked Ching.  
  
Yen looked around the room with his bluish eyes, then he said, "Let's find some clues. Before we get into anything, into any danger." They split up and went into different directions. Yen went to the left and Ching went to the right. Yen went into the computer section, he saw nothing. Then he looked on the computer screen, it was on the same site like they was on earlier....... When they looked up about Surka........ "What the......... Who is watching us?" Yen looked at the screen carefully, he then had an idea. Yen jumped in the chair. He took out his device he used earlier and plugged it into the computer(and you thought it was an "Password Device"). He typed down letters and numbers that made no sense. The screen on the monitor turned white. Letters and numbers appeared on the screen, many appeared. He scrolled down to the bottom of the screen to see who was the last one on the computer. To get into the computer you have to enter your ID number, first & last name can't be on somebody else because later, it'll ask you for the ID number and your first & last name again. Yen saw the name and fell out of his chair. "OH NO!...... NOT HIM!......" He stood up, he searched for this person file on the internet. "I was right........ It was him......... The worst of them all....... It's not possible, but how he get here......... His ID number should be locked down....." Yen looked at the keyboard and banged his fist on it. "Oh no.... Ching! I have to warn him! He doesn't know!" Yen put his device in his pocket and ran off to find Ching.  
  
On the right side of the floor, Ching was in the children section. Toys, and books where little kids could play and read. He saw a book sticking out, he walked up to the book and pulled it out. It read "How to Control Your Psychic". " What! A book like this in the kids section!? That's weird, unless somebody did this my mistake........... Or they mean to do it..... I'll take the book though because I'm sure Tremor is going to need it." Ching held it against his right side. Then he heard footsteps behind him...... He didn't turn around, but his eyes moved quickly and swiftly. He turned around quick and threw one of his metal Cyframe. It missed the black figure, the figure didn't jump. The figure just moved to the side and it missed the figure. Ching threw the other metal Cyframe at him. The figure moved like before, but this time the red light blinked on the arm piece of the Cyframe and came back. The figure jumped and the metal Cyframe went back to Ching on his arm. The figure walked a little closer to Ching. Ching moved back slightly, but he can't move any further because the bookshelf was behind him.  
  
"My master send me to fight you and kill you. He doesn't want you helping Tremor, not with that much skill. If I can't kill you, I'll force you to be on my side. By hypnotizing you and put this machine on your head. Don't make it hard for yourself or me."  
  
"Your right! Like I'm going to stand here and not defend myself!"  
  
The figure sighed. "Fine then......... I'll force you!" The figure ran towards him, Ching dodged and the figure hit the bookshelf. Ching jumped higher and landed on top of a high bookshelf. He threw both his metal Cyframes once more. The Cyframe went closer to the figure, but the figure jumped. The Cyframe came back, but the figure dodged it. The Cyframe did return to the arm piece, but Ching didn't have it on. It was lying on the floor.  
  
"What the! Where he go!"  
  
"I'm right here!" Ching kicked him on the back. Then hit him with his elbow on his neck. The figure fell down and hit the floor. Ching jumped to where his Cyframe laid and put it on. The figure stood back up.  
  
"Very good. You're good planing and defending yourself well, but not good enough to kill me. You can't even knock me out........ What a shame......" Ching grid his teeth tightly. Yen appeared, but then he saw a figure and hide behind the bookshelf. Ching looked around the room, looking for another idea. Then he saw Yen. Yen took out his small ray gun that was inside his pocket. Ching saw the gun, then he had a idea how Yen was going to shoot the figure before he see Yen.  
  
"You're not bad yourself.... I might change my mind to be on your team. Tremor and his friends don't have skills like me. That's why they want me to be on their side." The black figure looked surprised.  
  
"Wha...... So in other words you changed your mind...... Good, but how do I know you mean it?"  
  
Ching smirked. "If your not so sure, I would be still fighting you, won't I?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so............." Ching kept talking to the figure until he had his guard down. Yen knew it was time to strike. Yen walked from behind the bookshelf and tiptoe behind the figure. Yen shoot him. The ray electrocute him, the figure then fainted. Ching smirked even more.  
  
"What a fool. How stupid can adults get? They think to much." Yen rolled his eyes then he thought about what Ching said. Then Yen walked up to the figure and bend down on his knees. He turned on a light that was at the end of his gun. The figure had on black pants with a black short sleeve shirt. Yen looked at his face.  
  
"It's him all right......" Ching walked up to Yen.  
  
"What do mean it's him?"  
  
Yen looked up from the figure and said, "His name is Kuselage........ Kuselage in another language means "killer" or "deadly". He was spying on us when we was looking at Surka locked file."  
  
"So that means his master is Surka right? I guess he was suppose to see what you guys were up to and told Surka right away. That's probably how he knew where you guys were. How interesting....." Yen nodded his head and was amazed how fast he figured it out. Then Yen eyes went big, he looked sick.  
  
"Tremor! He must have told Tremor was separated from us. Tremor has no Cyframe or any other weapon to protect himself! We must find him right away!"  
  
"Good thinking Yen, but where would we look first?"  
  
"We'll start from the closest store and ask has they seen Tremor. If we can't find him, that means he went home."  
  
"Well, I'm ready. Tell me when you are." Yen ran downstairs. Ching looked at the man once more, and kicked him on his face.  
  
"I hope that hurt you bum!" Then Ching spit in his face. Ching ran downstairs. Ching saw Yen near the front doors waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I just had to take care of business." After Ching said that, he put a big evil smirk on his face. Yen just looked at him, and out the doors they went.......  
  
Three hours later....... Tremor still didn't find Dan. It was 9:40 P.M. He decided to walk home and have dinner. He remember the phone his mother gave him, so he decided to call his house, but when he called nobody didn't answer the phone. " I guess they're asleep. They won't be when I get home though.......... Cause I know I'm in a lot of trouble when I get home." Tremor sighed, imagining how he's going to be punished. The first thought he had was no TV and no breaks. Just doing work, work, and more work. Tremor sighed again. He kept walking towards home. He looked at his watch and realized it was 9:46 when he reached home. He came inside the house, but when he entered........ It wasn't somehow right........ It was.......... quiet........ to quiet........  
  
"Wh..... Why is it so quiet?" Did you like it!? More coming soon! Chapter 11 is called "The Fight". This one has A LOT of FIGHTING! Hope you'll love it! It is going to be the best chapter, but not the end! 


	10. Chapter 11, The Fight

Chapter 11  
  
The Fight  
  
It was dark inside the house. He didn't hear any sisters crying, bragging, or laughter. They didn't even welcome him home. No smell in the air from the kitchen, from his mother cooking dinner. No snoring from his daddy sleeping. No footsteps from his mother walking in the kitchen. No yelling or any family noises.... He walked to the right side of the door to turn on the light switch. Before he could touch the light switch, he tripped over something.  
  
"OUCH! I bet it's one of my sister's toys again! They better not have destroyed my room. Cause if they did, they're going to wish they wasn't even born!"  
  
Tremor stood back up and hit the switch. He looked at the room. He eyes was surprised.  
  
"Wha........ What on earth....."  
  
The room was destroyed. The TV shattered, couches turned over, stains on the wall, pillows torn, rug messed up. Tremor looked at the mess a little longer. Then he decided to walk upstairs into his room. His room looked worse. Bed turned over, desk drawers lying on the floor, desk turned over, TV broken, posters on the floor. He then ran in his mother and father room. The room was just fine. He looked around more, then he noticed a letter on the bed. He walked up to the bed. On top of the letter was a tape.  
  
"Maybe they went shopping, and left the mess my sisters made."  
  
He picked up the letter, it read:  
  
Dear Tremor, What you think of the decorations? It looks great to me.... I'm sure it doesn't look good to you. Why you ask? It'll be nice to be by yourself for a while because your family is GONE! When I say gone, I mean they're going to die if you don't join me.... If yes, your family lives. If no, they die...... In front of your face that is....... I hope you choose well, because I'll be back to hear your reply by 9:50. I'll be there soon........ Goodbye........  
  
From, Your Worst Nightmare....... Surka  
  
P.S. I wrote the letter like this cause I wanted it to be funny! HA! See you soon Master Tremor.......  
  
"Why that no good......... He makes me so mad!"  
  
Tremor crumbled up the paper and threw it to the wall.  
  
"He'll pay for this dearly......."  
  
Tremor looked at the clock on the table that was next to the bed. It read 9:48.  
  
"He'll be here in 2 minutes!? I! I need a break! Why did this had to happen to me.........? Why? I just don't understand........... Why me?"  
  
Tremor sat down on the bed. "Maybe I should give up to him......... My friends and my family will die if I don't....... Oh! I just don't know what to do........"  
  
Tremor sat there thinking over and over that he should give up to Surka and that'll be the end of his problems. Then Tremor had a idea.  
  
"My psychic powers!"  
  
He took out the book that was hidden in his shirt.  
  
"I forgot to let the library know....... All well!"  
  
He opened the book and read the context section.  
  
"I'll read the most important sections first!"  
  
He glanced at the clock once more.  
  
"I have only one minute to go! Just enough time! ^_^ "  
  
He read a couple of sections real fast (fast reader isn't he). He closed the book and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Time to get down!"  
  
Tremor ran downstairs, he grabbed a watch that he saw earlier on the table(except it was on the floor). He put it on his wrist quickly and ran outside. He made sure he was far from his home(so it wouldn't get destroyed when Surka comes). He looked at the watch, 9:50 it read.  
  
"Well........ Here goes........"  
  
He stood there looking at the sky waiting for Surka to come.  
  
"I hope this plan works....," he thought.  
  
Then he saw a black figure in the sky. He knew it was Surka. Surka landed and looked at Tremor in the eyes.  
  
"I see your home and waiting for me."  
  
Tremor just stared at Surka without blinking.  
  
"So, what is your reply Tremor? Yes or no?"  
  
Tremor looked down at his feet. Surka tapped his feet waiting for a reply.  
  
"My decision is.......... Ye...... NO!"  
  
Surka stop tapping his feet and stared at Tremor even harder.  
  
" Tremor Tremor........ I thought you were going to act smart, but you proved me wrong....... Your family and friends are going to die........ Maybe you just need more time........ I really don't want to fight you or kill you......... I tell what, if you go on this adventure finding me in one year. You can have your family back and your friends won't die. In order to get your family back, you need to find them yourself around the world. There is a price though, if you don't find them in a year, they die........ If you found half your family, but not the other, the other half die. Including that woman from the library. Get the picture?"  
  
Tremor didn't say anything.  
  
"I guess that's a yes......... That should give you enough time to think about it. Of course, I still will hurt you before I do this. Just to let you know that's a promise."  
  
Tremor smirked. "Finally we're getting somewhere. I wanted to just fight you and kill you. Not chatter."  
  
Surka smirked. "Very well....."  
  
Surka lift up his right arm, and did psychic to a tree. A purplish color appeared around the tree. It lift from the ground, it went in front of Surka.  
  
"This tree will be my weapon. What's yours?"  
  
Tremor chuckled. He did psychic to a sword inside the house that was in the basement. It flew out of the basement and into his hand. Tremor once again chuckled. Surka did the same to him. The tree flew towards Tremor. Tremor jumped on the tree. He held on to it and chop off a piece of wood. He jumped off the tree and landed on the ground safely. The tree came back to him, but he flipped and cut it again. He picked up a piece of wood that was the same height as his sword. Quickly he closed his eyes and he made the piece of wood the shape of the sword. He held it to his other hand. The tree came towards him again, but this time he stops the tree in thin air. He made the whole tree in a sword. It was sharp and dull looking. He then did psychic far away into a painting store. The color black came from the store and went straight to Tremor in a hurry. He then made the paint pour on to the sword. He made it smooth and dry quickly. Tremor smirked.  
  
"Well Surka. It looks like you made me a brand new sword. It's just huge."  
  
"Very cleaver Tremor, but that will not help you."  
  
Tremor smirked thinking, "Yeah whatever."  
  
Tremor made the huge sword come towards Surka, including the small wooden one. Tremor made the big one charge towards him fast, like a jaguar running to kill his prey. Surka then closed his eyes gently, then the sword had a purplish color appeared around both the swords. Surka then opened his eyes just in time before it hit him in the forehead. He didn't flinch nor move. How amazing, didn't even flinch. The swords stop very close to his forehead(both swords). Surka stared at the two swords for another 3 seconds. Then, somehow, they shattered. It broke like glass. The pieces of the two wooden swords spilled on the ground. Surka kept his eyes on the broken swords for a couple of more seconds. Then he stared back at me. With those cold eyes, red like mixed with light blue. Red like fire, light blue like the sky. What good eyes for a evil guy.  
  
Surka smirked then he said, "Tremor, it seems that weapon didn't really help you at all. So, what is plan B?"  
  
Tremor stared back at Surka very hard.  
  
"Very well Tremor. I can't stand here and wait until you come up with a new plan. So, I'll attack first."  
  
Surka smirked even more, then he charged towards Tremor like the speed of sound. Tremor couldn't see him! He was going to fast! Tremor kept looking in front of him, but saw nothing. Then Tremor felt a fist to his stomach. Tremor spit and flew back and hit a tree. Tremor flipped back up quick. Blood was leaking from the side of his mouth(a little). Tremor then stretched his right hand out and made a purplish ball. He saw Surka for a split second, then he blast it towards Surka. Surka stop running and he threw a ball back. Both balls hit each other. It made a big explosion. Tremor jumped behind a tree. Surka flew backwards(with his flying powers not by getting hit by the ball explosion). The explosion made a electric shock all over the trees. Some trees blew up, some just dried up. Surka stop in the air and looked around him to find Tremor. Tremor was very still in his spot. Then Tremor step on a twig, it broke. Surka heard the twig. Then Surka smirked and threw a ball towards the sound. Tremor jumped out of his hiding place and blast one back. The balls hit each other. Surka covered his eyes with his right arm. Tremor saw what Surka did. He charged towards Surka as fast as he can(he is running like a normal kid) Then he blast a ball to his stomach and kicked him in his face. Surka flew back and hit a tree. The tree he hit knocked down three more. Surka got up. Then he stood up straight like it was nothing. That was impossible because he was bleeding a little on his fore head. Surka wiped the blood off his forehead. He stared at the blood on his hands.  
  
"I never bleed in my life, not from a mere human anyway. Not even from you."  
  
Surka closed his eyes, then he smirked. "I had enough playing games. It is time to get down for real and do what I came to do in the first place."  
  
Surka opened his eyes. His eyes were completely red. Then he charged towards Tremor like the speed of sound again. Tremor was nervous this time. He saw Surka red eyes, red like fire, but hurt worse than fire. Tremor closed his eyes, and was thinking where Surka could be. To concentrate on how fast he was going and when to strike. Tremor saw an image of Surka in his mind. Going fast, but it was in slow motion somehow in his mind. Then, at the last second he saw a fist slowly forming in Surka right hand aiming for Tremor stomach. Tremor opened his eyes quick, dodged his fist, and kicked him with his knee to Surka stomach. Spit fell out of Surka mouth, he flew back and hit a huge rock. Surka stood up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Then he said, "Sorry Tremor, but that move didn't hurt a bit!"  
  
He flew towards him at the speed of light, but this time he said, "Ten times faster!"  
  
Tremor had an surprise expression on his face. Surka stop in front of his face and blew a purple small ball to Tremor stomach. Tremor flew back fast and went through five trees, and finally hitting a huge tree that is 367.5 feet tall(which was an Oak Tree)! Tremor was knocked out for a couple of seconds. He finally awaking after 5 more seconds. He looked up at the tall tree.  
  
"Wow........ This tree is pretty tall."  
  
Tremor stared at the tree for a couple of more seconds, then he heard laughter not to far from him. Tremor relax face turned into an angry face. He quickly stared at Surka. Then Surka said, "The tree won't be tall an longer once I cut it down to size."  
  
Surka laughed some more, but in an evil way. Surka eyes were still red, and Tremor was staring into his red eyes. By Tremor staring into those eyes more and more made him angrier. Then Tremor started to said something at the top of his lungs, "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY! IT WON'T BE WHEN I CUT YOU INTO SIZE, AND KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY FAMILY!!!!"  
  
Surka stop laughing and stared at Tremor. A smirk crept on his face. Surka disappeared behind Tremor and kicked him on the back. Tremor flew forward, but before he could hit something he saw Surka in front of him. Surka hit him with his knee to his face. Tremor flew upward, Surka again flew behind Tremor back and kicked him making him hit the ground. When Tremor hit the ground, he screamed in pain. Tremor was still on the ground. No movement from Tremor, not even a finger was twitching. The only moving was his chest from breathing. Surka landed near his body, and put his right foot on Tremor's head.  
  
"Well my friend, this is it. I gave you a chance, and you repay me by not speaking or being on my side. So, look at the sky and ground once more, and say goodbye to your sweet beautiful view of your planet. Planet Earth.. Oh! By the way, your family is helpless now, so are your friends, and your planet "Earth" is going to disappear FOREVER!"  
  
Surka lift his right hand in the air. His hand formed a purplish ball.  
  
"Good bye, Master Tremor."  
  
Surka was about to blast his head, but he felt a kick to the side of his mouth. He flew to his side hitting a tree, knocking down ten more behind it. Surka got back up quickly.  
  
"Who... Who KICKED ME!!"  
  
The figure had a sword. The sword was on his side and it was shining from the moonlight.  
  
"Well, I see my friend is hurt very badly from your punches and kicks. I don't think it's fair to kill him for damaging you from so much. I am a guest and I get a greeting like this!? I think I'll greet you back kindly."  
  
Tremor was still lying on the ground. He looked at his watch, and it read, 10:00 P.M. Surka looked at the figure trying to figure out who it is, but couldn't tell. The figure face was covered from the tree shadows.  
  
Tremor last words were, "I'm glad you came."  
  
HELLO! You love it didn't you! Chapter 12 is coming soon! Can you figure out who is the hidden figure? I'll give you a clue. He's in Chapter 9 "Two New Friends, & Their Story Line". I haven't gave Chapter 12 a title yet. I might name it, "Fight for Someone He Doesn't Know" or name it, "The Fight For Tremor" or call it, "The Unknown Figure Fights". Which one you think? 


	11. Chapter 12, The Mighty Warrior

Chapter 12

The Mighty Warrior

"Sorry I came a little late Tremor."

"You wasn't late at all. It is exactly 10:00 P.M. That is the time I told you to come. You came just the right time, Not even one minute late."

The figure revealed his face to the moonlight. By him doing this, Surka saw who he was. Surka never seen him before, but he heard of him from one of his henchmen. The figure walked over to Tremor and lift him up to his feet. He dragged Tremor to the closest tree, and made him lean on the tree. Tremor looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Thank you, Hun."

"Your very welcome, Tremor."

Hun smiled back at him. He gave him thumbs up. Tremor did the same. Then he faced Surka, and frowned. He took his sword out of his sword case and stood in his fighting position. Hun smirked, but quickly let his smirk go.

"Hello Tremor has told me about you. He told me you are causing trouble to him and his friends. Well, I am one of his friends. If you want to know who I am, my name is Hun! This sword you see is not dull or old, but very sharp. I NEVER EVER in MY LIFE miss with this sword. I trained with this sword since I was three. Don't expect me to be an easy opponent. I already know you're not an easy opponent. I hope this battle will be fun. By the way, I haven't really caught your name. What is it?"

Tremor falls out and thinks, "_How can he ask such an question at a time like this_!"

Tremor gets back up and leans on his right hand palm. Surka lift an eyebrow up, almost looking confuse and wondering, "_If he knew about me, how come he doesn't know my name? Doesn't make sense_."

Hun looked at him waiting for a reply.

"My name is Surka. If you haven't caught my name yet."

Tremor had a sweet drop from the back of his head. "Hun, how you know about him? I didn't even tell you who he was. I was going to tonight, that if only this didn't happen."

Hun eyes moved to the side, but not moving his head. He smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I overheard you talk about it in front of your friend. Um.. Dan? You see I was walking enjoying myself this morning until I heard you talk about something about some guy. I thought it was a joke, but now I know it's no joke. I just didn't catch his name. I followed you into the library and pretended to be looking at books. I was planning to meet you, but you end up bumping into me. It made it a lot easier for me."

Tremor sweet drop disappeared. He was surprised that Hun knew a little to soon. He really wanted to tell Hun himself.

"If you don't mind. I would like to fight NOW and not LATER! I am not a patient person." Surka said with strain in his voice.

Hun was grinning more than before. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Don't say that I didn't warn you about my ability." Hun put the sword in front of him and spread his legs apart a bit. "LET'S BRING IT ON!!!"

Surka smirked at his recall. His eyes once again turned completely red. Hun stood there, but not in fear. Surka smirked evilly and charged towards Hun. Hun stood still waiting for the last second to strike. Hun has studied fast movement VERY well from his grandpa at home and was re-teached by his father. After all, he was from Japan. Even though Surka was moving at the speed of light, Hun could see him perfectly. Hun saw his fist about to hit his stomach, but he put his sword in front of his stomach. Surka fist ends up on the sword, causing his hand to bleed a little. Hun smirked in delight. Then Hun slide the sword across Surka's fist, leaving a LONG cut across his knuckles. Hun moved back by jumping back three times. His feet slide across the dirt causing him to stop. Surka fist bleeds a little more, but he didn't cry in pain or was bleeding to death. Surka looked at his fist, then quickly looked at Hun direction. When he looked, he wasn't there. Surka looks around him, trying to locate him quickly before he strikes. Surka looks in front of him, but not realizing that Hun was in the trees getting ready to jump and slash him. Hun quickly jumps, causing Surka to look in the direction of the noise. Hun slashes his sword across his neck. Then Hun kicks off Surka head giving him a boast to jump back. Hun landed near a tree. Surka neck was bleeding, but only a little.

"_Crap! That slash from that height should of cut his throat or his neck completely off. Instead it only makes him bleed a little. He must be very strong. Very interesting_." Hun thought.

Surka held his neck with his right hand so the wound wouldn't bleed to death. The blood was dripping a little from the cut. Surka removed his hand from his neck. It looked like a small stratch. Surka gritted his teeth and thought, "_What! A sword cut me like this!?! I fought a swordsman before and never gotten a single cut_." Surka quickly looked at the sword and thought, "_That sword, is no oridinary sword. Something is strange about it. I can't figure out what, but it surely hurt my neck. I'll finish this kid once and for all_!"

Surka again charged towards Hun. Hun lifts an eyebrow wondering, "_Why is he doing that stunt again? He's up to something_!"

Surka was getting close, but this time he jumped in the air. Hun heard a crack from behind him. Hun turned around quick and saw the tree falling towards him. 

Tremor screamed, "HUN! RUN!!!"

Tremor was getting nervous. Hun didn't move or was nervous. Hun quickly cut the tree with all his strength (because the tree was pretty thick), so the tree would split in between him. The tree was cut and landed hard on the ground. Tremor wasn't nervous any longer.

"Man! I was almost squash into pancakes!"

Hun quickly looked in the air for Surka, but saw nothing. Hun decided to listen carefully for strange sounds that didn't match the environment. 

Tremor was wondering, "_Why is he standing there looking at his feet? Or maybe he's looking at the ground. He should be looking around for Surka, not looking down_!"

Hun heard birds singing in the night, a deer near by, a bear roaring in a cave in the distance, Tremor breathing (most be a good listener), running footsteps in the distance.

"_Running footsteps!? It doesn't sound like Surka feet. I hear two running. Who are they_?" Hun thought.

Then he heard a beam coming towards him. Hun dodged it easily with ease. He turned quickly and jumped into a tree.

"Hello Surka! You think I didn't hear it coming?"

Hun caught Surka in surprise. Hun cut the branches and leaves that were in his way. Surka quickly flew out into the air throwing another beam. Hun landed in the tree and ducked. The beam cut the tree like a lawn mower. It missed Hun by an inch. Surka was still in the air. He was losing his patients for not getting rid of Hun yet or damaging him. Not damaging Hun even once! This made Surka VERY mad. A vein popped on his forehead, followed by three more appearing (he most be very mad).

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!! GETTING BEATEN BY A HUMAN!! A WEAKLING AT THAT!! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU EVEN HEARD ME OR FOUND ME, BUT IT'S NOT OVER!! IT'S ONLY THE BEGGINNG!!!"

Hun lifts up his eyebrow and said, "O Did I made you that mad!? Sorry for ruining your life, but I'm going all out and I don't think you're going all out. Come on! Show me your power Surka!"

Surka looked down at Hun harder, then he put a evil smirk on his face. He lifts both his hands in the air. This made Hun nervous. A sweat drops from his forehead. Surka sees he is nervous and throws thousands of beams at him at an incredible speed.

"O boy! I made him mad!"

Hun starts running at an incredible speed. Every beam missed him. One almost hit him, but he swings it back with his sword like a baseball bat playing baseball. This gave Hun an idea. Hun stops running and decides to swing back every beam. Hun smirks and starts swinging them back to Surka.

"I THINK THESE BELONG TO YOU!"

Surka stops throwing beams unaware that Hun was swinging them back. Then, he saw thirty beams coming back. He grits his teeth and slaps them all behind him. Hitting each tree in the background and making big explosions causing smoke, and showing Surka face even better. Hun smirks, but his smirk quickly left his face. Hun still hears running footsteps in the distance, but they were getting closer. He still couldn't figure out who they belonged to.

"What's wrong Hun!? You're trying to run away from me? Trying to find an escape route?"

"I'm not trying to escape or run away. I NEVER run from a battle, especially if I KNOW I'm going to win."

This made Surka even madder! He charged at Hun (full speed) from the sky, causing wind rushing against his face making the shape of an huge drill.

"_Not that again! When will he ever learn!? Doesn't he get it! It won't work against me_!" Hun thought.

Surka smirked. Hun got a little nervous. Hun knew he was going to punch him or kick him however, Surka didn't do neither of those. He stop a little far from Hun and quickly shot a HUGE beam. This caught Hun by surprise. Hun put his sword in front of him to block, but his blocking failed. It pushed Hun far away, hitting a tree. It fell and hit a road that was behind him. A car came and hit the tree, causing it to loss balance, falling off the road and down a hill. Hun heard the car crash into another tree. He heard the driver bang his head against the steering wheel. Hun didn't hear the driver breathing or move the car door. Hun quickly got up and ran towards Surka, forgetting the car crash. He found Surka and Surka was laughing.

"You. You Kaso head! You made a person die from a car crash! Thanks to you!" Hun points up at Surka in rage.

Surka stops laughing, and bows down. Hun was getting angry and annoyed.

"I had it up to HERE with you! Your history!"

Hun puts his sword in front of him (almost like Kenshin). Surka was in the air, his right hand formed another beam.

"No. Your history Hun. I had enough playing games. I'm going to show my REAL power now, and get rid of you and finish my business with Tremor." Surka eyes moved to look at Tremor. Then he looked back at Hun. "You're going to regret for even trying to kill me. You're going to be doomed, and get ready to be buried."

The beam Surka made in his right hand, became bigger. Almost the size of four computer monitors together (like the size of iMac computers). Surka threw the beam. Hun stared at the beam for a couple of seconds, then he jumped to his right, making the beam miss him completely. As soon as the beam hit the ground, it made a explosion. This explosion caused Hun to fall back and hit a tree knocking him out cold. Surka looked down and saw Hun dead cold. Surka flew down to Hun real fast and landed in front of him. Hun slowly opens his eyes, at first he saw a blurry image. He closed his eyes again and opened them. He blinked a couple of times to collect what just happened a couple of minutes ago. Then he saw Surka in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Awake from your nap Hun? So soon!?"

Hun gritted his teeth. He was about to stand up until Surka pushed him back down. Then Surka punched him in the stomach. Spit fell out of Hun mouth. Hun screamed in pain. Surka smiled even more. Surka kicked him upward and stop him from hitting the sky by punching him multiple times against the tree trunk. Hun screamed in pain, and stop screaming when Surka continued to punch him in the guts. Surka gave Hun a final punch, which sends Hun through the tree and hit a huge rock in the distance. Surka smirked and flew towards the direction and was out of sight.

"HUN!!! SURKA'S COMING!!!" screamed Tremor.

Tremor got up, but almost collided because his body was still in bad condition. Tremor held his arm and forced himself to run the direction where Surka and Hun were. While he was running, he heard Hun screaming in pain in the distance. Tremor ran faster and finally saw Surka. Surka was holding Hun by the throat up high and choking him to death. Tremor got angry. He looked at a tree behind him and forced himself to use whatever energy he had left. The tree behind him, glowed a purplish color around it. Tremor lifts it up out of the ground, making it disconnect from the roots. He quickly turned around and saw Hun face turning blue. He quickly controlled the tree to hit Surka on the side of his head, making Surka drop Hun. Surka flew to his side and hit a couple of trees. Tremor ran to Hun and tried to wake him up by shaking him. Hun slowly awakened and smiled at Tremor.

"Thanks. You should have came sooner He was killing me"

Tremor nodded his head and looked at the direction where he hit Surka. Hun widen his eyes as though he was in trouble (in fear). He looked at the direction where he heard footsteps coming closer to where Tremor and Hun (himself) were.

Hun spoke softly "Tremor, someone's coming, and they are very close."

Tremor panicked and quickly stood up. Hun stabbed his sword into the ground and pushed his weight against the sword handle to lift himself up. Hun pulled the sword out of the ground and stood in his fighting position. Tremor put up his two fist and spread his legs apart, getting ready to fight.

The two figures appeared. The figures were.. Yen and Ching!?

SURPRISE!!! It was Yen and Ching. Where is Dan?!? Don't worry he'll appear soon Anyway why are Yen and Dan here? Find out on the next chapter of Tremor Adventure!!!


	12. Chapter 13, Fighting For Time

Chapter 13 Fighting For Time 

          "Ching! Yen! What are you doing here!? How you now I was here!?" Tremor said with excitement in his voice.

Hun still had his sword in front of him in his fighting position. He lifts an eyebrow.

Tremor turns his gaze from Yen and Ching to Hun. He said, "It's okay Hun. They are my friends, Yen and Ching. Yen is the one with glasses, and Ching is the one with an Cyframe."

Hun puts his sword on his shoulder. He looks at Yen from head to toe. Then quickly stared at Ching from head to toe. Hun put a smirk on his face.

"Your friend Yen looks pretty weak……… Your other friend looks like he can't really fight….."

Tremor stared at Hun in surprise. "Hun! Yen is not weak, and Ching is a good fighter!"

Hun scoffs and turned his back.

"Hey! Turn around and face me! I don't want to see your back! Scared of me already!?" Ching said with stress in his voice and anger.

Hun turned around again and faced Ching. Hun gave him the death glare. Hun stared Ching deep in the eyes watching him slowly.

"You seem very, familiar………."

Hun looked at Ching from head to toe again, trying to see if he seen him before. Yen looked at them both with suspicions in his eyes.

"Alright you two! That's enough! What was that blast we heard earlier?"

Tremor and Hun stared at Yen for a second, then they looked at each other. Tremor turned back to Yen.

"That's the bad news. Surka is here. He will be back in a couple of seconds. He almost killed me, but Hun showed up and helped me out. Hun was almost choked to death, and I had to force myself to help Hun. Surka is way far now, but he'll be back………. Very soon………"

"Don't worry Tremor. You know I am a smart kid! I'll be right back, I'm going to my lab and be back in a half an hour. You think you can distract Surka for that long?" Yen looked at Tremor in a concerned way.

Tremor was going to faint, but he didn't. He nodded his head in agreement. Hun gave him an evil smirk for his reply.

"Alright! I get to fight this time! Since you and Hun are tired, I'll distract Surka."

Ching put up his head high being proud of himself.

"No Ching……. You're coming with me to the lab…"

"WHAT!!!"

Ching walked up to Yen with an angry face and grabbed Yen by the shirt. He shook Yen trying to make him change his mind. Yen eyes looked dizzy.

"Sorry Ching, but I need you for a reason."

"He's right Ching. He might need your protection. Hun and I can distract Surka for thirty minutes."

Ching let go of Yen. Yen almost fell to the ground. Tremor looked at his watch, it read 10:30 P.M.

"You guys better be here on time. Hun and me can't distract Surka no longer than thirty minutes. So, don't be late!"

Ching eyes went blink. Hun was still looking at Ching as though he was the new enemy. Ching stared back at Hun, giving him a cold look. Tremor could see that they somehow didn't like each other. Then, they all heard a scream in the distance.

"IT'S SURKA!!!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Well, Ching and me better get going before he comes. See ya in thirty minutes!"

Ching scoffed in disappointment and ran off with Yen. Yen and Ching disappeared in the distance.

"Tremor get ready. I hear Surka flying back, and he is very angry."

Tremor and Hun stood in their fighting positions. They glanced at each other once more and smirked at each other. Then they turned back to where Surka was hit far away. Tremor and Hun could feel the air pushing harder and harder, knowing very well it was Surka in a bad mood. They were right. Surka stop in front of Hun and Tremor in the air and stared down at them. He was bruised all over his body, his face was filled with rage. Surka points at the sword warrior, Hun.

"YOU! I'm not done with you! Once I'm finish with you, you'll be so hard to find that even the vultures can't find you!

Hun crept a smirk and said, "Vultures? There are no vultures in this town. You most be very stupid to not know that."

Hun smirk became wider, and he made it look more evil.

"SHUT UP! Once I'm done with you, (Surka points at Tremor) your next!"

Tremor became nervous and almost frightened to death. Hun smirk disappeared. Hun put his sword in front of him and said softly, "Tremor, I suggest you to move back or hide. He is not joking this time. I somehow feel his anger increasing. I don't want you to get hurt."

Tremor looked at Hun surprised and said, "Hun, I will not leave you. I will fight along with you."

"Tremor, you don't get it do you? I am a warrior, warriors fight on their own. Since I am a warrior, a warrior dies alone. I don't care what you say. Nothing would change my mind. I fight alone, I die alone. If you don't want me to die, you better hope your friends get here on time. If you want to help me, I suggest you to move back."

Tremor didn't say anything any further to make Hun more upset. Tremor moved back and sat near a tree. Hun moved to his left, almost circling Surka completely. Tremor was about to cry and thought, "_Please, let Hun survive before Surka kills him. Let Ching and Yen get here before he gets to hurt_." Tremor looked at Hun with sadness and thought, "_He is just like Ching best friend…… Just a warrior…… A very brave warrior……_" Tremor smirked to himself and watched the fight begin.

Surka flew down and landed in front of Hun. Face to face. Surka stood there, and Hun stood in his fighting position. Surka eyes looked at something, and back to Hun. Hun ran towards Surka getting ready to slash him, but Surka dodged his move with ease. Hun turned quickly and tried to stab Surka. Surka again dodged, but Hun quickly flipped his sword. Hitting Surka with the handle. The sharp blade lay on Hun arm gently (so he wouldn't cut himself). He held it upward, as though it was a small knife. Surka threw a punch to Hun face, causing Hun to fall back a little. Hun quickly flipped forward sending a kick to his head. Hun jumped in the air landing on Surka face and bounced off as if it was a mattress on a bed. While Hun was landing, he turned quickly and cut Surka in the back. Then he kicked Surka in his back. Hun jumped away from Surka a little and looked at Surka. Surka was standing, but he didn't even flinch from any damage taking from Hun. This made Hun nervous. Surka turned around and looked at Hun with a cold and evil stare. Tremor was also getting nervous. Surka rubbed his clothes like if they had dust and dirt on it (it did, but not as much). This made Hun even more nervous. Surka stopped rubbing his clothes and put up his hand, pulling a finger telling Hun to come. He was urging Hun to attack him again. A vein popped on Hun forehead, this made Hun very mad. Hun ran towards him, but he went past him without damaging him. Instead, Hun cut a tree completely that was behind Surka. Hun kicked the tree causing it to fall on Surka faster. The tree landed on the ground hard. Hun turned slowly. Hun laughed a little to himself. Then, Hun felt the ground shake. Hun almost fell on the ground. The tree lifts off the ground and Surka had a purplish color around himself. His were red, a smirk crept on Surka face. Surka eyes glowed sending a wind to Hun. Hun almost fell from the strong wind. Surka eyes glowed again, but this time it send a tree flying at an incredible speed towards Hun. Hun jumped and ran on the tree. The tree kept spinning, Hun kept running. Hun jumped off and points his sword downward towards Surka. Surka looked up towards Hun. Hun almost stabbed Surka, but all of a sudden he was frozen in mid air.

"What…… What's going on!" Hun said with fear in his eyes and voice.

Kitty8688: What you think so far? I know this chapter was short. I promise the next one is long. Your probably saying where is the DBZ stuff? Well guess what!? Your almost there! Now your probably saying how they get to DBZ stuff? Well, read on and find out. Next chapter is, "The Sword." After that chapter (Chapter 14) . The next one will be called, "Yen's Invention". That chapter could be long or short. The DBZ stuff will be in that chapter till chapter 18 maybe. Maybe from Chapter 15 – 18 or more. It depends how I write it. Well, enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! OR I'LL BE MAD AND ANGRY! =(

Make me HAPPY BY REVIEWING MY STORY! ^_^ - THANX!


	13. Chapter 14, The Sword

Chapter 14 The Sword 

"What…….. What's going on!" Hun said with fear in his eyes and voice.

Surka smirked then his eyes glowed. Hun flew back by the force of the wind and went through five trees. Hun was about to hit another tree, until he felt a pain in his back. It was Surka foot that hit Hun in the back. Then Surka hit Hun downward with his elbow. Hun fell hard on the ground. Surka flew down and hit Hun in the back with both his feet. Hun screamed in pain. Surka jumped off of Hun back and landed near Hun side. Tremor came running from the distance and stop behind a tree. Tremor looked at his watch, it read 10:40 P.M.

Tremor softly said, "Hang on Hun. Only twenty minutes before 11:00."

Hun opened his eyes slowly. Hun got up quickly and stared at Surka. Hun mouth was bleeding. Hun wiped his mouth and looked at his hand. Then a smirk crept on Hun face. Then he stared back at Surka with the smirk still on his face. Then Hun started to laugh to himself. Surka lifts up an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Hun stop laughing, but the smirk was still on his face.

"I think it's funny……. That you're the first person that ever made me scream. I trained in Japan with my father and grandpa, but I never screamed in pain when they beat me down. (Hmph!) This makes the battle more interesting."

"Oh……. It won't be so interesting once I beat you down. That was just a warm up. I'm going to play with you a little longer then your dead Hun. So, you better come up with something quickly before I kill you."

"Don't worry Surka, cause I already did."

Hun smirk was still on his face. He stood in his fighting position (this time his fighting position was like Haoumaru – from Samurai Showdown, holding his sword to the side). Surka was beginning to think Hun was up to something. Surka flew back quick and blast three beam at Hun. Hun ran towards Surka, hitting each beam behind him. It caused explosions in the background. Surkas eyes glowed again. Hun stopped and put the sword in front of his face closing his eyes. Surka realized his psychic didn't effect him this time.

"_Why……. Why didn't the psychic affect him_?"

Hun eyes were still closed. His sword slowly glowed then it went away quickly. Hun opened his eyes and smirked.

"Your psychic didn't effect me because I blocked it with my sword. Since this sword is like a mirror, it can reflect. It'll come back to you. It reflected your powers back to you. So whatever you was trying to do to me, it's going to effect you in a few minutes."

"WHAT!!!"

Surka felt a strong wind hit him in the face causing slashes across his face. The wind stopped after a couple of seconds.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me, the warrior!"

Surka gritted his teeth, then he said, "I won't do that move again, but it doesn't stop me from using my other moves."

Hun smirked again. Then he closed his eyes. Then he said, "MIRROTO!"

Hun body glowed and it turned his whole body white. He was……. splitting up to THREE MORE! There was four Hun's in front of Surka now. All four had their eyes closed, but they slowly opened their eyes. All four stood in their fighting position.

"Let's" (1st Hun)

"Finish" (2nd Hun)

"This" (3rd Hun)

"Surka!" (4th Hun)

"I don't believe this! Now I have to deal with FOUR HUN'S! I will not allow this childish game to continue!

Tremor himself was surprised. He had a huge rock in his hands. He was about to throw it at Surka, but after Hun split like a cell. He dropped the huge rock and stood there in shock.

"Alright Hun! I'll get rid you ALL at once! No more Mr. Nice guy!"

Surka blast twenty beams at them. All four Hun's split in different directions. The beams hit trees in the distance causing bigger explosions then before. Surka looked to his right. He saw one Hun, he quickly blast a beam. The beam missed him, Hun disappeared again. Surka was getting madder every second. Veins popped in his foreheads. His face was turning red like fire. Surka flew high in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs. A beam formed around his body, it was getting bigger every second. Then the beam exploded, causing all four Hun's laughing in the distance. Surka stop screaming and flew quickly towards the sound. He saw all four Hun's together. All the Hun's stop laughing and they quickly jumped towards Surka. Surka send one flying back by giving him a strong punch to the stomach. He sends another one by kicking him in the face. He sends the third one by blasting a beam to his face. Surka didn't get the fourth one. Surka missed him by an inch. The fourth one jumped off his back causing Surka to fall downward a little. The fourth Hun slashed him in the back. The fourth one landed safely on the ground. Surka landed hard on the ground, flat on his face. Surka quickly got up and turned to face the fourth Hun.

"You must be the real Hun. You have to be. The other one's were to dumb to get hit by weak attacks. Only ONE Hun does the slashing attack to the back. So, you won't be needing them any more."

Surka put his hand behind his back and blast a huge beam. Killing all three Hun's behind him. The Hun in front of him was nervous.

"No more games Hun! I'm going to finish this!"

Surka ran towards Hun quickly. He blasts a beam to his stomach, causing Hun to fly backwards. Surka teleported behind Hun and kicked him forward. Surka again appeared in front of Hun. He kicked Hun upward. This made Hun fly towards the sky. Surka was there again in front of him. He blasts a beam in Hun's face. Hun feels his face burning. He flies downward and hits through the ground a couple of inches down. He felt his back in a lot of pain. Surka was in front of Hun in a matter of seconds. He grabbed Hun by his clothes. He let go of Hun and quickly sends a round kick to his stomach/ hun flew back and hit a tree. Hun slid down and rested at the bottom of the tree. Surka was in front of him in no time. Surka stretched his right hand, forming a beam in his hand.

"Goodbye Hun…. Nice fighting you, but I had enough playing games."

Surka was about to blast Hun, but he felt a huge stone hit his head. The stone broke in half. It didn't affect Surka at all, but it did make him look towards Tremor. Surka beam disappeared. Surka turned around to face Tremor. Tremor was afraid.

"Tremor……. Why you had to interfere? Why don't you just go and leave your friend to die? You know he is sooner or later."

Tremor moved back a little, looking terrified. Surka moved closer.

"Fine……. If you don't want to leave. I'll just finish you first!"

Surka was about to blast a beam at Tremor, but Hun stopped him.

"Surka!"

Surka turned around to face Hun.

"Leave Tremor alone!"

Hun stabbed his sword in the ground and pulled himself up. He took the sword out of the ground and put it in front of his face.

"I…… will…… not allow you……. To ignore me like this! NOBODY ignores me and decides to fight SOMEONE else! Acting like I'm weak and thinking I CAN'T fight! I'll teach YOU!" (Hun)

Hun eyes were somehow different. They looked red. He looked very mad. His feet were becoming red slowly. Then his whole body was covered in fire. His sword had a flame around it, connecting to his hand and body that was on fire. The fire around his body transferred to the sword, causing the fire to rise on the sword higher.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! TAKE THIS!" (Hun)

Hun quickly stabbed Surka in the shoulder. Surka tried to block it, but he failed. It broke his shield and made a deep wound in the shoulder. Hun turned the sword, causing Surka to twirl around and around. Hun took the sword out of his shoulder. Hun eyes showed an image of fire. Surka screamed in pain. He stood up and held his right shoulder with his left hand. He groaned softly to himself in pain.

"How……. How did that sword break my shield (barrier)? That's impossible! It…… couldn't have……… Why you little brat! Your dead now!"

Hun swung his sword causing it to slap Surka across the face. Surka budged a little, but not enough to make him fall. Tremor looked at his watch. It read 11:00.

Tremor thought, "_Where are they?!? They're supposed to be here! They said they wouldn't be a minute late! I hope they didn't bump into trouble. Hun will be out of energy soon. Whatever Hun did just now, is amazing. However, it won't last forever. Come quick Yen and Ching_."

Tremor made a fist in his right hand and continued to watch the fight. Surka stared at Hun. He gave him the death glare. His eyes were very cold, looking like ice. Hun eyes were on fire, giving Surka an angry stare. It looked like he was melting Surka icy eyes to water.

"I've had enough of you Hun. Time to finish this."

Surka flew back and pushed himself off a tree to give him a boast. Surka threw fast punches and fast kicks towards Hun. Hun put his sword in front of him, moving only one hand to control to sword. The sword blocked every move of Surka. Surka continued to throw punches and kicks. Hun kept blocking it. Hun closed his eyes. Surka thinks this is the time to attack him. Once more he throws fast punches and kicks. Hun blocked all of them with ease, his eyes were still closed. Surka stopped throwing moves and flew back a little. Hun put his sword to his side with his eyes still closed. He didn't even smirk. This made Surka nervous. Hun finally opened his eyes, but he was staring at the ground. Then he closed them again. Surka wasn't nervous anymore, but he was in rage. A vein popped on his forehead, followed by three more appearing. Surka flew high in the air and blast a huge beam at Hun. Hun eyes were closed. At the last minute, Hun opened them. He moved his eyes to the beam. The beam was coming closer. Hun didn't budge. The beam was even closer to Hun. Hun still didn't budge. He just stared at the beam. At the last minute he slashed his sword upward and the beam was split in half. It went past Hun and hit somewhere in the distance, causing an explosion. Tremor was almost blown away by the explosion. 

"Your finished yet Surka? I'm getting bored. I would like to finish this battle now and I want to go to bed to rest. You have three minutes to run, before I come up there to finish you off. 

I'm not in a happy mood, you made me really mad. When I'm mad, nothing scares me. Are you going to continue standing there or your going to attack me before you die?"

Hun stared at Surka with his eyes on fire. Surka was nervous, but quickly recovers. Surka was getting madder each second. Hun stared at Surka eyes even deeper, and then he looked at the ground. Hun put the sword on his shoulder. The sharp end was sticking up, 

almost looking like a huge nail was coming out of Hun's back. Hun turned his to Surka. This made Surka madder. He dives down at full speed, but then stops himself and landed safely. Far away from Hun.

"Hmph! I don't know what makes you think you can kill me in such a short time. You'll have to damage me a LOT in order to make me be in pain."

Hun turned back around slowly and looked at Surka in the eyes. His sword was becoming on fire again. It quickly burst into flames, with Hun right hand holding it. The fire wasn't burning Hun at all. Hun stood straight up and sticks out his sword to the side of him. He lifts up his left hand, pulling a finger to tell Surka to come and get me. Surka grits his teeth and flew towards Hun at full speed. Hun smirks, moves to the side and slash Surka across his side. Surka ignores the pain. He turns around quickly and blasts a beam very close to Hun stomach. Hun was sliding backwards a little, but he quickly stops himself by stabbing his sword in the ground. He quickly took the sword out of the ground and ran towards Surka. He slashes the sword across Surka arm. It tears his long sleeve in half. Surka spun around and kicks Hun. Hun flew back a couple of feet back, but he flips and lands gently on the ground. Surka blasts a beam at Hun, Hun runs to his side. Surka continues to blast beams at Hun, Hun keeps running. One of Surka beams was HUGE! Hun dodged it with ease. However, when he looked up to stare at Surka. He wasn't there. Hun stood up straight and concentrated hard to hear Surka. He didn't hear any sounds. The only sound he heard was Tremor breathing. Tremor was also looking around for Surka. He figured he could tell Hun that Surka was here or there. Tremor moved his eyes slowly and swiftly, trying not to miss a single image in sight. He didn't see Surka anywhere. He came from behind the tree and walked up to Hun. Hun looked at Tremor with out moving his head. His sword was still on fire.

"Um…….. Where is Surka? He didn't just run off……. Did he? Was he all of a sudden scared of you? That sounds suprising to hear."

Hun didn't say anything. He just kept staring at Tremor with his firry eyes. His sword seemed to get hotter each second. Tremor was getting uncomfortable of Hun staring at him. Tremor picks up his right hand and scratches the back of his head. Hun took his eyes off Tremor and looked down at the ground. Tremor was relieved.

"For a second there I thought you wasn't okay. I thought maybe you were going to attack me. It seemed like you was, staring at me like I was the enemy. You just made me feel uncomfortable. Don't do that again."

Tremor said the words as nicely as possible, but it made Hun stare at him even worse. This time, Hun gave Tremor the death glare. This gave Tremor goosebumps. Bringing shivers up his spine. Tremor gulps to himself softly. Hun eyes were still on fire. Tremor turned away from Hun staring. Hun was still staring, without even blinking for a second. Finally, they saw a light in the distance. It came from the sky. They both were caught by surprise. It was one of Surka's beams. The beam was very huge. The beam was huge enough to kill them both. Tremor puts both his hands up to his face, blocking. Hun jumps in front of Tremor, protecting him. Hun was getting ready to block it with all his might. Tremor would be safe and he would probably be dead. Hun said a quick pray to himself very softly. Tremor didn't catch what he was saying.

"Well Tremor, I guess this is good bye……… Nice meeting you……… It's been fun. Even though our first time together had to end this way. Your friends didn't come on time. It looks like we're through. Well, I am anyway." (Hun)

Tremor looked into Hun eyes, they were no longer on fire. They were very calm, like if he was going to cry. He didn't cry.

"_I guess he has to much warrior pride to cry_." Tremor thought

Hun closed his eyes and put his sword up to block. There was nowhere to run. Hun could get away, but Tremor would be stuck. He wasn't a fast runner like Hun. So, Hun decided to stay to protect Tremor.

"Good bye Tremor."

Tremor smiles a little. "Good bye, Mighty Warrior."

Hun smiled at his comment. The beam was coming closer. They both closed their eyes, getting ready to die. Suddenly, a black figure appeared. He grabbed them both at a VERY FAST speed. The figure was faster than Hun. Surka was in the air. He didn't notice the figure. Surka was smiling with joy and laughed evilly to himself.

"Well, that's the end of them."

Surka turns around to leave, but then a beam come from under him and almost hit him. Surka looks down, it was Yen with a huge beam gun. Ching was beside him.

"Well if it isn't Yen and Ching. You guys didn't come on time. I just killed Tremor and Hun. Now it's just you two against me. I'll finish you guys in a flash."

"Your wrong Surka! Their over there!"

Ching points to his far left and behold, there was Hun and Tremor standing undamaged.

"Ho….. How they get there!? I know Hun is a fast runner, but Tremor is slow. Tremor couldn't have gotten away."

A voice comes from behind Surka. "It was I who got them both."

Surka turns around, the black figure didn't show his face. It was covered in the trees shadows. Hun and Tremor were also wondering who he was. The voice sounded familiar to Tremor, but he couldn't figure out who it was. Yen and Ching knew who it was.

(I was going to end it here, but I'll make it continue)

"You can show yourself." (Yen)

The figure moved away from the trees shadows. It was Dan. He had black shoes on, but with special equipment attached to it. He had black gloves on, also with special equipment attached to it.

"Say hello to Super Dan." (Yen)

Surka was becoming annoyed, but he was also out numbered. This made Surka very nervous.

"I had enough of this game! I'll be back to finish you two later! (He points at Hun and Tremor) When I come back I'll make sure I killed you!"

Surka quickly disappears into thin air.

"HEY! I wanted to fight him! NO FAIR!!" (Ching)

Everyone stares at him with blank looks on their faces. A sweet drop appears on Ching's face. Then he scratches the back of his head laughing nervously. They stop staring at Ching.

"Hmph! I could of beat him. If only Tremor here didn't get in the way!"

Hun turns his back and walks away to a nearby tree. He was angry and mumbling some words.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get in your way. I just thought he ran away that's all."

Hun gave a groan as a reply.

"What a grouch……… Is he really like that?" (Yen)

"Yeah, he probably has that warrior pride." (Ching)

"Maybe your right." (Tremor)

Dan walks up to the rest of the group. "Um…….. Yen? We have to get to the lab and destroy Surka before he calls any more trouble. Before we destroy him we have to find him."

"Hmmmm….. Oh, right! (He faces the group) We have to get to my lab quick! I made a couple of Cyframes for you guys to use. They would look great on you guys!"

"Um, Yen? I hope you didn't make a Cyframe for Hun, because his sword is better than a Cyframe." (Tremor)

"What you mean his sword is better than a Cyframe? Better than a Cyframe that I made!?! Sounds unbelievable. Why would you say that?"

"I'm saying that because his sword turned on fire. Hun whole body was on fire, but he wasn't getting burned or turning into ashes. Not even slowly at that!"

"Wow……. I'll check it out later at my lab."

"I will NOT let you even come close to my sword, or touch it. I don't care whether you won't to examine it or not. I will NOT let you. If you even try, I'll cut your fingers off. That'll teach you not to touch my sword. Besides, it NEVER happened before. My sword never turned into fire, maybe it was just a mystery thing. It won't hurt me cause I had it for years, and your Cyframes. I don't want to try one or take one, because this sword is the ONLY weapon I want to be using. Nothing will replace this sword. Nothing is stronger that this sword."

"Oh…… I made you a better sword. I thought maybe you'd like it. I didn't make just one, I made TWO of them with special powers. One does fire attacks, the other does water attacks. Ever time it fights, it gets stronger. The stronger it gets, the more abilities it learns."

"I don't care what it does! NOTHING will replace this one here!"

"Well, I think I know why it has that ability. It's probably a Cyframe."

"You guys can argue later, we have to get to the lab! Just hold on to me and I can run there in a flash." (Dan)

"I don't need your help to follow. I can run fast enough to catch up with you guys." (Hun)

"If you say so….." (Dan)

Everyone (except Hun) walked up the Dan and held on to his arm tight. Dan zipped in three seconds flat! Hun was a LITTLE behind Dan.

"Wow….. That was fast. How you do that?" (Tremor)

"See his boots?" (Yen)

Yen points to his black boots. "I made those with running ability. Since Dan is a good runner, I decided to give him running shoes. They move faster THAN lighting AND the speed of sound put together. Not the speed of light. If only I could make it that fast, but every time I tried it would explode………"

Yen sighs, then he points to Dan gloves. "Those gloves are good for fist fighting. They make his hands move very fast. Almost the same speed as those shoes. Since Dan love boxing, I thought maybe I could add a little touch to his shoes. Now Dan is prepared for ANY battle."

"Cool! What you make me?"

"I made you a special pair of gloves, shoes, and a helmet. The shoes are to fly. The gloves is to HELP you control your psychic better, it also makes you stronger. The helmet helps you concentrate better. To life things and so forth. You can also blast a beam from the gloves, just like Surka. Just more powerful. I made everyone a armor. The armor is not an ordinary armor. Every time the armor is hit, it makes you stronger. It makes your energy build up and your strength stronger than before. Of course, if it's not damaged after a while, it can decrease your power back to normal. You can take it off to, it won't stick to you."

"Wow….. Cool inventions. You should sell it in an armor store. So other knights can use it, and soldiers. You'll be rich quick and famous."

"Thanks, but no thanks………. The only thing I did for Ching was upgrade his Cyframe. It can now be split into two more. It can also, do elements attacks. It can paralyze your enemy if it hits them. It can cause a strong wind attack if a wind coming from the other direction hits it. It can cause a tornado if it spins fast enough. It can cause fire it spins against something. It can cause water attacks if Ching presses that button on his arm piece."

"Wow….. It's like if it could control the weather…….. That would make the weather people (weather man) mad. His sound a little better than mine….."

"Huh? Believe me! Yours is good. Better than Ching's Cyframe. YOURS does psychic. It CAN CONTROL anything. So you can cause the water to make a tidal wave and stuff. You can stop a tornado from spinning. You can freeze water. You can cause ice to melt. You can cause fire to stop spreading. YOU CAN FLY!!! What can be better than that!?!"

Tremor scratched his head. Then Hun appeared.

"I told you should have held on to me."

Hun looks at Dan. "Shut up!"

"Alright everyone. Come inside my house. There is so much to tell." (Yen)

They walked in the house. Yen turned on the lights. Everyone looked around the house. He had a huge TV in the living room. The stairs lead to his room and his mother and father room. The hallway leads to the kitchen. Hun walked over to the nearest couch and sat down. Ching sat on another couch. Ching and Hun gave each other these death glares. Dan went into the kitchen. Tremor sat at the dining room table. He laid his head on the table.

"Tired?" (Yen)

Tremor nods his head. Yen joins Tremor at the table.

"Hey Yen…… Where is your family?"

"They went to the store real quick. They left the note upstairs on my bed. They drove."

Hun heard this and asked, "What kind of car? What were they wearing?"

Yen turned his gaze at Hun. "My father was wearing black pants and black shirt this morning.  My mother was wearing a blue dress. Why you ask?"

"None of your business why I asked!"

"Okay! You didn't have to get carried away."

Yen turns his gaze back to Tremor.

Meanwhile……. Hun was daydreaming the past. 

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACKS IN HUN MIND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surka stops a little far from me and quickly shot a HUGE beam. This caught me by surprise. I put my sword in front of me to block, but my blocking failed. It pushed me far away, hitting a tree. It fell and hit a road that was behind me. A car came and hit the tree, causing it to loss balance, falling off the road and down a hill. I heard the car crash into another tree. I heard the driver bang his head against the steering wheel. I didn't hear the driver breathing or move the car door. I quickly got up and ran towards Surka, forgetting the car crash……. I found Surka and Surka was laughing.

"You…. You Kaso head! You made a person die from a car crash! Thanks to you!" I point up at Surka in rage.

Surka stops laughing, and bows down. I was getting angry and annoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ummmm……. Yen? What color was the car?" (Hun)

Hun was nervous. Yen gazed at Hun again.

"It's the color………. Ummm……."

"Blue……."

"Yeah! Blue"

Yen wasn't thinking. He was busy drinking hot chocolate. Then he dropped his cup to the floor. Then he gazed back at Hun.

"Wait……… How you know!?"

"Let's say something happened….. Very bad……"

Kitty8688: Sorry my friends and guest! You'll have to wait next time. The next chapter is called, "Yen's Invention". I'll put it up as soon and as fast as possible.

Tremor: Hello Kitty8688!! Hello guest and friends! I love the Chapter 16! Well, we're not there yet. Anyway, on the next chapter I go to the DBZ WORLD!!! YES!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!! WO HO!!!

Kitty8688: YOU IDIOT!!! You're not supposed to say that! They have to read on you idiot!! They're supposed to find out themselves!

Tremor: Oh……

China from DBLS (my other story) comes in

China: You idiot! Your not supposed to say nothing anyway!

Kitty8688: Hey! How you get here!? Your supposed to be in the DBLS story, not Tremor's story.

China: I'm not! I just came to complain why you didn't write chapter 4 yet for DBLS! Me and Tron are waiting. Including the future ones are waiting! Come on! You're slowing us down here! Hurry with this chapter and start chapter 4 NOW OF DBLS!!!!

China leaves the room and goes back to her story created by me.

Kitty8688: Oh boy……. I still have that story to finish. Well bye audience, if you liked this story, you'll love my DBLS story. Chapter 15 coming soon! And Chapter 4 of DBLS is coming soon!

Tremor: PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!

Kitty8688: HEY! That was my line!

Tremor: Oops… -.-!


	14. Chapter 15, Yen's Invention

Chapter 15

Yen's Invention

"Something happened?! What you mean something happened?! Whatever it is, it sounds bad......." (Tremor)

"Go on Hun...... Tell us what happened....... Whatever your talking about........" (Yen)

"Well um........ While I was fighting Surka, he made me hit a tree. The tree fell back and made a car hit it. The car fell down the hill and hit a tree down below. I didn't hear the person breathing or getting out of the car."

"And what's your point?" (Yen)

"Well, um........ The car was blue....... The person inside was wearing exactly what you described what your father was wearing..........."

"What....... That can't be......." (Yen)

Yen eyes started to fill with tears........ The tears ran down his cheeks like rain.

"I could be wrong..... it could of been somebody else........ Maybe not.." (Hun)

"No! I know it's my father...... They left hours ago and still haven't returned! I know it was them!" (Yen)

Yen wipes the tears away.

"Them? I didn't say them....... I said him..... not them." (Hun)

"What happened to your mother?" (Dan)

"Let me guess......" (Hun)

"SURKA!" (All)

"Dan! You better call your family to see if they're all right. (Ching)

Dan walked near the couch where Hun was and picked up the phone. He dialed his number. There was silence in the house. Dan was waiting for someone to answer, but nobody answered. Two minutes went by, but still no answer. Dan put the phone down. Then he looked at the group. He nodded his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Dan......" (Ching)

"I'm sorry too Dan....... I'm sorry that all of you had to be involved in this kind of situation." (Tremor)

Tremor looked down in disappointment. Everyone followed. There was silence. Finally in five minutes, Yen broke the silence.

"I'm going to my lab and do some work."

"I'm going to get something to eat." (Dan)

"I'm going to go upstairs to have peace and concentrate!" (Hun)

"I'm going out." (Ching)

Everyone went in different directions, except for Tremor. Hun went upstairs, you can hear the door slam. Dan went into the kitchen. Ching walked towards the door, but then he stopped in front of the door. He turned around to face Tremor. Then he took out a book.

"Hey Tremor! I found this book at the library. I thought maybe you'd be interested in this book. To read it and learn more."

Ching tossed the book to Tremor. Tremor caught it. He was about to say something to Ching, but when he looked up from the book. Ching was already out the door. Tremor stood from the chair at the table. He walked to the couch and began reading.

An hour later..........

Tremor closed the book. He stood and stretched. He covered his mouth to yawn. He looked to his left and realized Yen haven't come out of his lab yet. He decided to go check on Hun. He quietly walked up the stairs and into the closest room. Hun was sitting in the corner. Indian style, with his arms crossed. His sword was leaning against the wall next to him. His eyes were closed. Tremor was about to leave the room, but then he made a step and it creaked. This caused Hun to open his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you."

"You don't need to check on me! I'm just fine! Now get out so I can finish concentrating!"

Tremor left the room and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen. Dan was asleep on the table with his head down. Tremor took a quick peek out the window. Ching was outside training with his upgraded Cyframe. Tremor sighed and walked towards Yen lab. When he entered, he saw many of Yen's inventions. He saw a human-like robot walking around. The robot walked up to Tremor and bowed down slightly.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Um....... I'm Yen's friend, Tremor. Can you tell me or at least show me where is Yen?"

"Sure. This way sir."

Tremor followed the human-like robot. After a five minute walk the robot stopped.

"He is right there sir."

The robot walked away. Tremor walked towards Yen. He realized Yen was asleep with his head down on the table, sitting down.

"Well, I guess he's asleep. All well......"

Tremor looked around a bit. He saw many inventions, and then one of them caught his attention. He walked towards the corner. It was a huge machine. Inside, there was many buttons. Its hood was glass, and the door was made of steel. He walked inside. In the corner was a little fridge. He saw a huge red button in the middle of all the buttons.

"Hmm........ Wonder what that button does?"

Tremor walked closer to it. He looked behind him to make sure nobody was looking. He lifts up his right hand slowly, making his hand go towards the button.

"TREMOR!!!"

Tremor quickly takes his hand away from the button. He looks behind him. It was Yen, and he was upset. Yen had his hands on his waist/hips.

"What are you doing!? You don't even know what that button does and you touch it!? Leave it alone!!"

"Sorry Yen, it's just that I love to press things that I don't know what it is. I like mystery stuff."

"Even if it was a bomb?"

"No! I wouldn't have touched it if it was a bomb!"

Yen sighs and nods his head in disappointment.

"Come on Tremor, before you hurt yourself. Stay with me so I can watch you."

Tremor came out of the machine and followed Yen. He looked back behind him to glance at the machine once more before leaving. After a five-minute walk of silence, Tremor spoke.

"Um..... Yen? What was that machine?"

"It's called a "Time Machine". I made it myself. They don't sell it in stores and scientists haven't discovered how to make one. Of course, I'm to smart for them to handle. I'm the first person, well child to create a Time Machine. I made it in a week."

"A WEEK!! That's a VERY short time to build a time machine!"

"Well, I'm sure you've meet my human-like robot. His name is Speedy. He is a robot that is really fast. He helped me build it. I told him where to put the pieces. So, I finished it in a week."

"Wow......... What you made a time machine for?"

"To go back to the past and see how it was."

"Wow...... Can I...."

"NO! Besides, it might have a few bugs in it. I haven't tested it yet........."

"Oh....... That's to bad......"

"Yeah...."

"Hey Yen? Where is MY Cyframe?"

"That's where we're going now."

"Oh....."

"It's right here."

Yen points to Tremor Cyframe. It had a black helmet with black gloves and black boots. The equipment looked very mechanical. Tremor put on the black gloves, the helmet, and the black boots.

"I already told you what they do. So, don't ask unless you forgot already."

"Wow...... It looks cool! Now um...... where to test it?"

"I have that covered already. This way."

Tremor followed Yen. In no time they were in a room. The room was empty and it was white.

"I call it the training room. The gravity is stronger than earth gravity. I can increase it if I want to, but for now you train at this level."

"Wow! Cool! But you never told me how to work this equipment."

Yen falls on the ground (cartoon style).

"Well Tremor, it's the same like if you use your psychic and throwing beams. It's just stronger that's all. To work your boots just run and you'll run faster. To fly, just focus your psychic energy all over your body. The boots will do the rest. It flies fast, so move fast. Your gloves help you fight better with your fist and psychic. Your helmet makes you think more clearer and see how strong your opponent is."

"Oh......."

"Just get inside the room and start training with your Cyframe!"

Tremor ran inside the room very quickly. He put the glassware from his helmet over his eyes. The first thing he did was run around the room. In three seconds, his speed was increasing. While he was running he blast a beam. The beam hit the wall and caused a big explosion. The wall absorbed it so it won't blow up everything. Yen was looking through the glass windows watching Tremor. Yen yawns.

"Wow…… I did a good job on the Cyframe……"

Yen sits down and falls asleep once again. Tremor continued to train for an hour. When the hour was over he came out of the room sweating. Yen was still asleep. Tremor tipped toe past Yen making sure he doesn't awaken him. Tremor started to look around for that time machine he saw before. It didn't take him long to find it. He once again walked inside. He closed the door behind him. He walked up to the huge red button once again. He pressed it. A loud siren went off, and a computer speaking very loud.

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!"

Tremor fell over. He quickly got up and pressed all of the buttons. Then finally, the siren went off. Tremor wiped his forehead. He realized that the helmet was in the way, so he couldn't wipe his forehead. Then all of a sudden, the machine started shaking fast. Speeding up every second. The machine teleported from Yen's lab. Tremor looked from the glass hood and realized he was traveling. Everything looked rainbow colored. Then all of a sudden, he was in the air. Out of the machine. He fell down hitting a stoned stage. The machine was still in the air, then it flew away.

"Stupid machine! Now I have to go after it!"

He looked up in front of him. There was a monster standing in front of him. Green with black dots, wings, head shaped like a long helmet or something. He looked to his right. He saw a guy with black hair, like bangs or something. And wearing an orange gi suit. Next to him was a kid with black hair going to his right side, with purple clothes and a white cape. Then a guy (kind of short) with black hair sticking up, a blue tight spandex with white boots at the tip they were gold. Then there is a green guy (he looks pale) with purple clothes and a white cape (kind of like the kid). Then a real short guy with six dots on his forehead and an orange gi. Then another guy with an orange gi with a scar on his face. Then a guy with no shirt on but green pants and has a third eye on his forehead! Then a teenager with short purple hair wearing a black shirt with black pants. Another guy had orange hair with green mechanical clothes on and black pants. Finally a guy with afro hair, brown short robe, and white pants with black boots.

"Wh…… Where am I?

Tremor stands up and looks at everyone once again. He looked in front of him at eh green monster.

"Um……… Excuse me sir? Ha ha ha…….. I'm a little lost. Do you know where I am?

Kitty8688: Well that's all for NOW!!! Can you guess where Tremor is? Can you guess whom each character is that Tremor was describing? The next chapter is when the REAL excitement gets started!! The REAL battles and adventure. How will Yen and his friends get to Tremor now? How will Tremor defeat this monster? What will the others do to Tremor? Does Tremor has hope……. or death!? Find out on the next chapter of Tremor's Adventure!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY BEFORE LEAVING!!! NO CURSING!!!!!


	15. Chapter 16,In The Dragonball Z Dimension

Chapter 16 In The Dragonball Z Dimension 

Cell looks down at Tremor. He starts laughing to himself.

"Your at Cell's Tournament."

"Cell's Tournament? Never heard of it. So, this is a tournament. You know what, I don't belong here. So I'm going to leave right……… now!"

Tremor turns to start running, but Cell grabs the back of his shirt.

"Where you think your going?"

"Put me down!!!"

"Let him go Cell!!" (Goku)

"Hmph! He's history!" (Cell)

"History!?!? I will not let you kill me!" (Tremor)

"Oh! What you're going to do? Hit me!? (Cell)

"Yeah!!" (Tremor)

Tremor swings his right hand, but missed Cell head completely.

"Is that all you got?!" (Cell)

"No! If that doesn't work! Eat this!!" (Tremor)

Tremor puts his hand in front of Cell's head and blasts a beam causing him to fly back. Tremor shook his head. He looks up and realized Cells head was gone.

"Hmph!! That's what he gets! Jerk!!!"

Goku sweat dropped, everyone followed.

"Hey kid!!" (Mr.Satan or Hercule)

Tremor looks at him.

"Yeah." (Tremor)

"I was supposed to take care of him not you!!" (Mr.Satan)

"Um…….. Sir? His power is way above yours! You could be killed."

"What! How dare you say that to me! Mr.Satan the world champion!"

"The world champion? More like the weak champion!"

"What!! Why you little- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"What's wrong? You act like you've seen a ghost."

Mr.Satan quickly moves back. Tremor looks behind him. It was Cell and he had his head back.

"What!! I just blew up your head!! How you- Helmet! Tell me information!"

Tremor puts his hand on the side his helmet. Through the glassware, it told him everything about Cell.

"So, in order to kill you every part of you have to be destroyed……. Not even a dot can be left!"

"Your right! I don't know who you are, but you seem very brave. But also stupid." (Cell)

"Stupid?! You'll pay dearly for that comment. You're going to be finished by a 10-year-old boy! I have the whole world to tell!"

"Your ki is way lower than mine. What makes you think that!?"

"Yes my ki is weak, but it's going to increase if you make me mad!"

"I had enough of you."

Cell flies forward and punched Tremor in the face. Tremor flew back.

"_Ouch! That hurt_!!" Tremor thought.

Tremor stopped himself in the air and flipped back on the stage. Tremor lifts his right hand urging Cell to charge towards him. Cell gritted his teeth and flew towards Tremor at full speed.

"_Okay! Let's see what these boots can do_." Tremor thought.

Tremor jumped in the air over Cell's head. He started running around the stage. In three seconds, he was running faster. The speed was about the same as Cells speed. Cell started chasing Tremor around the stage. Cell almost grabbed him, but he missed by an inch.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me!!"

Cell grins. "I had enough of this game!!!"

Cell flies up in the air and blast a beam towards the stage.

"Everyone move!!! (Goku)

Goku and the rest of the Z group moved, including Tremor. The stage exploded to little pieces. Cell flew down and landed where the stage was before. Cell looked around for Tremor.

"Hmph!! Guess I was to hard for him."

"You didn't even come close hitting me with that beam."

Cell turns around quickly.

"What! How did you-"

"Please! It was to easy to dodge for me. To wide and slow, so it was easy to dodge. I had enough of you. I'm finished playing with you! You're going down!"

Tremor raised his ki up. A purplish colored appeared around his body. He relaxed his arms against his side. He started flying little by little in the air. Finally, just a couple of centimeters off the ground. He quickly blasts himself up in the air and stretched his right hand doing a special beam attack.

"WATARA BLAST!!!!"

A huge blue beam came out of his hand. Coming straight towards Cell, faster than Cells speed. It made a huge hole in Cells stomach. Tremor flew down quickly, smirking with delight. Cell grinned, and then grew back his stomach.

"I'm not finished yet! This is just the beginning!" (Tremor)

Tremor ran towards Cell, faster than Cells own speed! Tremor threw thousands of punches to Cells stomach. Finally, sending a kick upward to his face as a final blow. Tremor flew upward and blasts a beam at Cells face. Then he kicks him downward hitting Cells stomach. Tremor kicks him up then again throws punches to his stomach. Tremor flipped back and stood in his fighting position. Cell grabbed his stomach. In two minutes, he ends up throwing up #18 out of his mouth. Then he goes to his second form.

"Oh my gosh!! GROSS!!! You ate a human!! What is this place?!?! Is this some kind of game?!"

Tremor face almost turned green.

"I had enough! Time to finish this! And quick!!" (Tremor)

Tremor looked at everyone, looking up everyone's data. Then he looked back at Cell. Tremor spread his legs, and almost put both his hands together against his side.

"Ka…………..ma…………..ha……..ma..-"

"What the!! That's my move!!! How he- How he know!?" (Goku)

"HA!!!!!!!"

Cell puts up both his arms trying to block. The wave was huge, bigger than Tremor's Watara Blast! The beam hits Cell and unfortunately kills him. Tremor stood up straight and looked in front of him. His helmet felt no ki from Cell. It was gone. Tremor looks down at his hands.

"I……… I can't believe it…………. It works………. I killed Cell………….. Amazing……."

Tremor turns around and looks at everyone. Goku and the rest eyes almost popped out!

"What the…………. How………. How he does it?" (Goku)

Vegeta grits his teeth very hard. Trunks was speechless and so was the rest. Mr.Satan snapped out of it and walked up to Tremor.

"Well done little boy, but I was going to defeat him for punching me in the face. You're my top fighter on my team."

"Top fighter? Hmph! I have my own team! But it's not for showing off or being the best. It's to save my family and the world from great danger. Well, actually the whole universe will be in trouble. Including my home."

Mr.Satan face went blink. Then he patted the kids (Tremor) back.

"What a kidder you are. There is no such thing."

Tremor sighs. "When will you learn?"

"Oh! By the way! What's your-"

"Hey! Who the h*** are you!!! Just barging in and doing whatever you want!!" (Vegeta)

"Ahhh…"

"I demand an answer!!!!" (Vegeta)

"Ahhh…. Well I-"

"Vegeta! Be polite to the kid. After all, he did defeat Cell." (Goku)

"Stay out of this Kakarotto!!"

Vegeta looks back at Tremor.

"I demand to know who you are and where you came from!!!" (Vegeta)

Tremor looks at Goku.

"Kakarotto? I thought your name was Son Goku…… Is my info wrong?"

Tremor bangs on the helmet with his fist gently.

"Oh! Ha ha! My name is Son Goku, but Vegeta calls me Kakarotto because it is-"

"Your Saiyan-jin name." (Tremor)

Goku was surprised and so was everyone else.

"Yes……. H…… How you know?" (Goku)

Tremor points to the helmet on his head.

"This helmet tells me everything about you. Including your worst but awesome times. For example………"

Tremor looks at Vegeta.

"His name, of course is Vegeta. He is Prince of Saiyan-jins……"

Vegeta smirks at the comment.

"Well, was prince of Saiyan-jins."(Tremor)

"What!!! I am still Prince of-"

"No you not!! Your whole Saiyan-jin race was destroyed. It left only you and Goku. You're the only two who are completely Saiyan-jins. The other two, Trunks and Gohan are half Saiyan-jins. How can you be considered prince if there is only three Saiyan-jins to rule over. Besides, your no prince if there is someone else who is stronger than you."(Tremor)

Everyone stared at Tremor in surprise. Goku grits his teeth nervously. Goku opens his mouth to say something to Tremor, but nothing would come out. Vegeta grits his teeth even harder, then veins popped up on his forehead.

"WHAT!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!! HOW DARE YOU THEARTEN ME!!! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BRAT!!!! I DON'T GIVE A D*** WHO YOU ARE!!!" (Vegeta)

Vegeta was furious! Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan-jin 2 then charged towards Tremor.

"Uh oh! Help MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Tremor ran with Vegeta close behind him. Tremor's helmet told him his (Vegeta) ki increased. Tremor looks behind him and realized Vegeta was close behind him. He runs where Trunks was standing and stood behind him. Holding on to Trunks legs for dear life.

"Help me Trunks! He's your father!"

"Yeah he's my father, but you're his target! Not me!"

Vegeta blasts a beam towards Tremor with Trunks still in the way.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" (Both Trunks and Tremor at the same time)

Trunks moved out the way, but Tremor was still standing. Tremor put up both his hands and made the beam freeze in its spot. Right in front of Tremor face. Tremor used his psychic to push it back at Vegeta. Vegeta smacked it away behind him. Tremor flew behind Goku.

"Goku! Stop your crazy friend from nearly killing me!!!"

Goku puts up both his hands at Vegeta nervously.

"Stop it Vegeta! He didn't mean it."

"Get out of the way Kakarotto!!"

Vegeta prepares to blast a beam towards Tremor.

"Vegeta, I said no!!"(Goku)

Goku grabs his hand to make him stop. Vegeta grits his teeth and pulls his hand away from Gokus grip. Vegeta folds his arm, turns back to normal and turns his back. Goku sighs and looks at Tremor.

"The first thing we need to know is who are you?"

"I'm sorry…….. My name is Tremor and I'm ten years old."

"Ten years old!? You're younger than Gohan!!"(Goku)

"Hmph! Not younger than my son."(Vegeta)

"Vegeta!"(Goku sighs)

"Well Tremor, you did a good job killing Cell. You killed him pretty quick with a lot of surprises. Including my Kamahama technique."

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry about that! I just looked up everything about everyone, including you. Your Kamahamaha was the strongest well, second strongest technique anyway. At first I couldn't say it, but after the helmet told me how to say it about three times. It was easy. It also showed me how to do it through the glass ware."

"Oh……. The next thing I was going to ask you were why you're wearing all this equipment or clothes? Whatever you call it."

"Clothes? Equipment? This so called equipment is called a Cyframe."

"Cyframe?" (Goku)

Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tienshinhan(Tien), Mr.Satan, Android #16, Kyrillin(Krillen), and Yamcha moved closer and had their ears open.

"A Cyframe is a special machine that does strange things. It has special powers to help you fight against your enemies. However, if use it for evil. Earth is doomed. Cyframes been around for million of years, only a few have them. Those that have a Cyframe are selected as the great fighters or your just lucky to have one. Some Cyframes are fake like mine for example. My genius friend made this Cyframe. It's not like my great grandfather gave this to me. Then it'll be a true Cyframe. To bad mine isn't really a Cyframe made years ago, but the one I'm using will be considered a rare Cyframe millions of years later."

"So that's how you defeat Cell so easily. It's your machine, not your own power from your own ki."(Goku)

"Hmph! It figures!"(Vegeta)

A sweat drop appears on Tremor face.

"Well, I'm not completely hopeless without my Cyframe Mr. Vegeta! I can throw beams without my Cyframe. My Cyframe is suppose to help me use my psychic powers better and to get stronger. I have to sooner or later not use it. I can't depend on my Cyframe at all times."

"Hmph! Whatever!"(Vegeta)

"I……….. I'll show you!"(Tremor)

Tremor removes one of the gloves. He lifts up his hand towards a huge boulder near by. A beam slowly forms in his hand. He shots it out. It hits the boulder and causes a big explosion. Vegeta stared at the pieces from the boulder. Then he scoffed, turning his head.

"Is that it?"(Vegeta)

"What……….. GRRRR!!!!! Why you……… I'm not going to even argue with the likes of you. (Tremor puts the glove back on) Well, I'm not the one who got beat by a person who is a third class Saiyan-jin!"

Vegeta turns around to face Tremor.

"WHAT!! Why you-"

"Now you two please stop already! I can see you two won't get along to well."

Tremor and Vegeta groaned to themselves. Goku sighs.

"Now Tremor, you need to stay at somebody's house for the night."(Goku)

Tremor looks at everyone.

"Maybe I can stay at………. Yamcha's place."

"No way! I have….. um…….. I have a data tonight, and I don't need a kid to get in the way."(Yamcha)

Yamcha said a little nervous.

"Okay then…….. How about Kyrillen's place."(Tremor)

"No way! Um……… I have to train a lot this time and uh…….. get stronger. I need um……… peace and quiet to work better. Sorry…."(Kyrillen)

"Um…………. How about Tienshinhan pla-"

"Can't do that! Chazu and I are traveling today, and we will not be back for a while."

"Oh……..How about……… Hey! Where Mr.Satan go!? (Tremor sighs). All well……… How about your place Goku!? I'm sure you wouldn't mind! Right?"

"Um……… Sure Tremor, but let me uh…….  Warn you though."

Goku walks up to Tremor and whispers in his ear.

"My wife is a little crazy. She lets Gohan study all day! He hardly has any fun, and he hardly could train. I can hardly train myself, not with her around. She always tries to let me get something called a job. Luckily something always happen before I could even come close getting one. She always makes me wear funny clothes that are really uncomfortable."

Tremor sighs. He looks at Vegeta.

"Oh….. No……… Um……. It's okay Goku! I'll stay at your place anyway! I'm sure it's not that bad!"

Goku nods his head in disagreement. Tremor sighs. Android #16 walks up to Tremor, looking down at him.

"You can stay at Capsule Corps. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind you staying."(#16)

"Really! That's great #16! I changed my mind, I'll stay at Capsule Corps. Thanks anyway Goku!"

"Bu…. BUT! But Tremor you-"

"Follow me Tremor. I'll show you where it's at."(#16)

"Great!"(Tremor)

#16 flew up with Tremor behind him. They both took off towards Capsule Corps.

"Oh boy……… V……… Vegeta…..?"(Goku)

"Hmph! What a stupid kid. Doesn't he even know it's my house. How stupid can he get? He'll be surprised when he finds out that I live there. He's going to be really pissed off when he finds out that he's staying at my place. The funny thing is he agreed to it without knowing the information. Hmph! Now I can do whatever I want to him."

"Now Vegeta don't cause any trouble. I'll make Tremor stay at your house, but don't you cause trouble. I know you both don't get along to well. So, I want you to stay away from him."(Goku)

"Hmph! Don't tell me what to do Kakarotto!"

"I mean it Vegeta! If something happens because of you, don't blame me that I didn't warn you. Just stay away from him. I have a feeling something will happen if you don't."

"Hmph! Whatever!"

At that, Vegeta takes off flying towards Capsule Corps. Goku sighs.

"I have a feeling Vegeta isn't going to listen to me. I just hope he won't make trouble for Tremor. If he does, something bad will happen. I can feel it. Something really bad……….."

Kitty8688: Well that's all for this chapter for now. It's just getting better and better! What is this feeling Goku has? Is it something bad like Goku says or is it something good? Will Vegeta listen to Goku for once in his life or will he ignore Goku? How will Yen and the rest get to Tremor without a world machine of their own? Wait a minute……… How will Yen even know that Tremor is in another dimension? Will Tremor be able to get back to his dimension? Will Tremor be a good boy or be bad because of Vegeta? Find out on the next chapter of Tremor's Adventure!!! Please review and read my other stories! No cursing in reviews!!! Thank you for reading this story/stories. Have a nice day/afternoon/night!


	16. Chapter 17, Memories

Chapter 17

Memories

Android 16 and Tremor landed in front of Capsule Corps.

"We're here."(#16)

"Wow! This place is big! Is she rich or something!?"

"Yes. She is the richest person in the city. Her father is a scientist. She owns a company."

"Cool! I'm sure she'll let me stay. Since she's rich."

"I'll leave from here. Have fun."(#16)

Android 16 flew in the air towards a forest in the distance. Tremor knocks on the door. A woman with blue hair, a red dress, and red high heel shoes on opens the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi! My name is Tremor. I'm a friend of Son Goku. A guy named Android 16 said I could stay here. Is that okay with you?"

"Android 16 said you can stay here!? (Bulma sighs) Sure you can stay here but, you have to promise to be good. I have a baby in the house named Trunks. He's asleep at the moment, so you have to be very quiet. Okay?"

"Sure! I'll be quiet."

Bulma lends Tremor inside the house to the living room.

"You can sit here and watch TV. Okay?"

Tremor plumps on the couch. Bulma walks into the kitchen to finish baking cookies.

An hour later……….

Tremor yawns. Then he hears the door slam open. He jumps off the couch to go see who it was. Bulma followed.

"Woman! I'm hungry! Fix me some lunch!"

"Don't come in here yelling! Trunks is asleep!"

Tremor looked from behind Bulma.

"Who is it?"

Tremor eyes almost popped out.

"Wh-What are you doing here?! You're here to get revenge on me because of what I said to you Vegeta!"

"Hmph! No! I wish! You see Tremor this is my house! I live here!"

"WHAT!! Stop joking! Is he joking Mrs.Bulma?"

Bulma nods her head slowly as a no.

"He does live here doesn't he? Oh no! Why me!?!"

"I don't know why you, but since you're staying here. You have to listen to what I say. Weather you like it or not!"

Vegeta starts laughing and starts walking towards the gravity room. He opens the door and slams it behind him. You can hear him starting the machine up and training.

"That Vegeta! He just gets on my nerves sometimes!"(Bulma)

"Hey Mrs. Bulma… What's that burning smell?"

"Burning smell? Oh no! My cookies"

Bulma ran inside the kitchen. She took the cookies out of the oven.

"Oh man…"

Then there was a crying noise coming from upstairs. Vegeta yelled through the gravity door.

"Woman! Get that blasted baby from upstairs!"

Bulma sighs. Bulma runs upstairs to take Trunks out of his crib. She came downstairs with Trunks in her arms. Trunks still had signs of tears on his cheeks and in his eyes.

"Now how will I do this? I have to make cookies, cook lunch, take care of Trunks and clean the house. I also have to prepare dinner! Why me?"

"Um…… Mrs. Bulma……. I can do all that stuff for you if you want me to."

"You do all that work? I'll tire you out!"

"Believe me you won't. I do this all the time with my mother."

"Okay….. If you say so…"

Bulma gives Trunks to Tremor.

"You go get some rest."

Bulma walked upstairs. Tremor walked into the kitchen. He set Trunks in his eating baby chair.

"Since I have these boots on and gloves. I'll be moving super fast! First thing is Vegeta's lunch. Then Mrs. Bulma's  lunch."

Tremor moved all around the kitchen super speed. Trunks tried to follow his tracks. Tremor made a small, small beam to cook the chicken faster. He made rice, beans, gravy, mash potatoes, fries, biscuits, chicken nuggets (for baby Trunks), soup, and some vegetables. He made the cookies last. He played with Trunks while they were baking in the oven. He made everything else with his powers.

"Man……. Baking these cookies remind me when I was five. I remember helping my mother bake some."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback in Tremors mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mom! Can I help bake some cookies?"

"Sure Tremor but, you have to be careful or you'll hurt yourself. Okay?"

"Okay Mom!"

We baked cookies together and we had fun together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tremor lowers his head.

"To bad that was then. Now is worse………"

Tremor sighs.

"But……… Don't worry mom……….. I'm coming soon. Very soon……. To come and get you…….. You just watch me….."

Trunks tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Time to take the cookies out!"

Tremor took out the cookies.

"Better bring Vegeta's lunch. He had been waiting for a whole ten minutes! Stay here Trunks."

Tremor grabbed Bulma food and dashed up the stairs.

"Here you go Mrs. Bulma."

Tremor dashed down the stairs into the gravity room.

"Your food will be ready in one minute."

Tremor dashed out of the gravity room and into the kitchen. He grabbed Trunks and cleaned the whole house in five minutes. Then he went out the door to fly Trunks around. Vegeta blinked a couple of times figuring out what the dashing was. Then he decided to forget about it and continue training. Trunks was having fun flying on Tremor's back. In two minutes, Trunks was getting sleepy. Finally after ten more minutes he was asleep. Tremor flew back to Capsule Corps inside. He put Trunks in his crib in his room upstairs. He dashed back down grabbed Vegeta's food and into the gravity room.

"Here's your food Vegeta."

"It took you seventeen minutes to me just to get it ready."

"You want it or not!"

Vegeta snatched the food and ate it fast. Vegeta looked up from his food at Tremor. He realized Tremor was staring at him.

"Go get your own food!"

"That's not it……. It's just that you remind me of my gramps…….. Hmph! He was a grouch to. When he was young all he wanted to do was fight people. Boss everyone around. Believe me that's all he did. He didn't have fun like normal people would. Instead he would train to try to be the best. And what you know, he turned out to be the best. However, when my mother also my gramps daughter. She wanted to get married to my father gramps didn't allow it. My gramps made a deal with him. He said if he beats him, he could marry her. If not he works for him and not marries her. My gramps lost to my father. Boy! Wasn't he pissed off! My gramps was stronger than my father but, not smarter."

Vegeta groans then he stood up.

"Hmph! I don't look like your gramps because he was old! I'm not old! Now move so I can finish training!"

"Well, if you're going to act like that. Can I watch you from the side? There is nothing to do."

"Hmph!"

"I guess that would be a yes."

Tremor walked near the door and sat down next to it in Indian style.

Tremor thought, "_He really does remind me of my gramps. Train, full of pride, lazy, wouldn't admit lost (in a battle), paranoid, doesn't admit he is lonely, and loves you."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback in Tremors Mind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get the wood Tremor! I want you to be strong as an ox! Not weak as an fish!"

"Okay gramps!"

I lift 5-8 pounds of logs.

"Now hold them for ten minutes! Don't move an inch! Understand!?"

"Yes! I understand gramps…."

I held them for three minutes. Then I dropped them. I breathed very heavy.

"I'm- I'm sorry gramps… I-I couldn't them to long- I mean any longer."

"Then your weak as an fish."

Gramps turned his back and headed towards the cabin.

"Wait! Why are you so mean to everybody? Why not be nice to somebody for once!?"

Gramps sighs

"Tremor….. You can't be nice to everyone. Everyone is cruel in this world. Nobody is nice in this world. All everyone care about is power and money. I don't mean to be hard on you but, you need to open your eyes and see the truth. If you slack! Everyone will walk all over you. Got to be strong, not weak….."

Gramps walked inside the cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tremor smirks and said, "If you slack….. Everyone will walk all over you… Got to be strong, not weak…….."

Vegeta stopped training and looked at Tremor.

"What you say!?"

Tremor shakes his head.

"N-No! I said nothing."

"Hmm….."

Vegeta continued to train then he thought, " _I could of sworn he said something…… Saying something about slacking…. Now it makes me wonder…… Do I really remind him of his Gramps….. Or is he trying to make me pissed off! If I don't……. Then why is he staring at me like that? I'm surprised the gravity hasn't pulled him down yet or made him tired out. Hmmm….. Let's see what he can do……._"

"Tremor!"

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Sure whatever."

Tremor stood and walked where Vegeta was.

"Yeah?"

"Show me what you can do besides sit. Or is that all you can do?"

"I can do more than sit! I can do stuff like this!"

Tremor dashed around the room ten times, then he came back to Vegeta.

"There! I proved it!"

"……… I didn't see nothing but see you run around the room ten times!"

"Of course you didn't! I was going to fast for you to see! While running around the room ten times. I did sit ups, push ups, flips, punches, kicks, and ate."

"You ate! I don't se-"

"See! I still have a piece of my sandwich left!"

Tremor tossed it up and ate it.

"Okay! I see you did eat and do a couple of moves. I still don't understand why I couldn't see you. I know I move faster than you!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Hmph!"

"Alright then! You and me move at the same time. Run around this room fifty times. Whoever comes to this exact spot first is the fastest and of course the winner."

"And if you lose?"

"You….. You can beat me up for earlier……"

"Hmph! I will definitely win for that!"

"However! If you lose you will be nice and do what I say for a week."

"A week! Well, I will make sure you lose and I will also boss you around!"

"Alright! Now you can't hit me and I can't hit you. It will be cheating! No cheating!"

"Okay! Let's go already!"

"On your mark….Get set…… go!"

Vegeta and Tremor ran at same time. Two minutes later….. They both stopped at the finish line at the same time.

"Looks like we made it at the same time."

"Hmph!"

"Well, I'm off to relax or something."

"Good! Now just get out so I can finish training!"

Tremor rolled his eyes and left the room. He flunked on the couch. He sighed happily, and then his face saddened. He reached into his pockets. He had a quick picture of the whole group. He stared at Hun in the photo, having a quick flashback of first meeting him.

Then stared at Yen in the photo, also having a quick flashback when he first meant him.

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK IN TREMORS MIND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I (Tremor) was in school sitting at my desk. Third row, third seat. I looked behind me. A computer screen floating in the seat was showing the face of a little boy with blue hair. I was in second grade at the time.

"When are you coming to school face to face?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I enjoy being in my lab. I can school while in my lab."

"Well I would like to meet you face to face…."

"See you tomorrow……. Face to face."

We met each other the next day. It was Yens first time in school. He decided to go to school from that day on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tremor stared at Ching in the photo. He was having a quick flashback when he first met him. Then he finally stares at Dan last. Having a quick flashback when he first met Dan.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK IN TREMORS MIND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello! Heard you're new in our classroom. Want me to give you a school tour?"

"Hmph!"

"Is that a yes? Okay then….. Um….. I didn't catch your name."

Tremor and Dan were in the hallway near their classroom. The hallway was filled with other students. Two minutes before the bell rings to return to your class. Dan turned from his locker. He gave Tremor this evil glare.

"None of your business what my name is! Now don't bother me or follow me!"

Dan slammed his locker door and walked down the hallway. Tremor tilted his head to the side in confusion. Then he smiled and ran behind Dan.

"Don't be a grouch. Let me give you a school tour. It's very short. What do you say?"

Dan stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Tremor. He looked like he was being annoyed.

"No tour! I said to-"

The announcements came on.

"We are having early dismissal because of certain situations. When the bell rang you may leave."

The announcements ended. Dan looked back at Tremor.

"As I was saying. No tour! I said to not follow me or bother me! Now leave me or you'll be sorry!"

Dan turned away from Tremor. He headed towards the exit doors. He stood next to them. He folded his arms waiting for the bell to ring. Tremor stood on the other side of the doors. The bell ringed ten seconds later. Students ran down the hall like a herd of elephants. Dan exit out the doors last with his arms folded. His backpack was on his left shoulder. Tremor followed him. Dan stopped in the school parking lot. He turned and stared at Tremor.

"You won't give up will you?"

Tremor nodded his head as a no.

"I guess you'll have to learn the hard way."

Tremor stared at Dan with confusion mixed with stunned expressions.

"W-What do you mean?" Tremor said staring at Dan hard.

Dan put his backpack down. Tremor eyes followed the backpack, but quickly returned to Dan. Dan unfolded his arms and cracked his knuckles on both hands. Dan spread his legs. His right fist in the back against his side while the other fist was in front. Tremor did the same fighting position. One kid saw them and called other kids. A crowd formed around Dan and Tremor. The next thing Tremor knew without knowing it. Dan was running towards him. Dan threw a punch at Tremor, but Tremor jumped back dodging it by an inch. Dan pressed his left leg hard in the ground and delivered a strong punch to Tremor stomach. A kid in the crowd knew what technique this was and style.

"Oh my gosh! That-That style…. It is the HAKKO KU-KEN style! The technique he did was the Rimon-Chochu!! The Rimon-Chochu is stepping in with your strong leg and striking your opponent. However, only experienced fighters can use this special technique of Hakko Ku-Ken effectively."

Tremor flew back and hit the side of a car. Tremor got back up slowly trying to gain his balance again. Suddenly, Tremor ran towards Dan at an incredible speed.

"Wow! He's fast!" A kid said in the crowd.

One of Tremors classmates said, "Of course he's fast! He's the fastest one in the whole school! He's always in first place in every race we have here!"

Tremor ran so fast that Dan didn't see it. The next thing Dan knew was Tremor doing a somersault with his legs upright at his chin. The kid that told about the Hakko Ku-Ken style came out from the crowd. The kid was Yen. Yen also knew what this technique is and style.

"The style is Jeet(Jet) Kun Do. A guy named Bruce Lee made up this style and technique. The technique he just did is the Somersault Kick!! The Somersault Kick requires fast reflexes and perfect timing. A fighter would need both legs to execute this move. It's one of the special attacks in the Jeet Kun Do arsenal."

Dan fell back but he quickly recovered by flipping backwards. Dan ran towards Tremor again, but this time Tremor ran towards him also. They both grabbed each other hands tightly. They both tried to push each other in a different direction. Tremor budged Dan a little. Tremor power was rising. Then, a ki formed around him and he pushed Dan hard. Dan flew back. Flying through the air towards a car. Dan hit against the car hard. The car had a deep bent on the car door. The ki around Tremor disappeared. Tremor relaxed his arms against his side. Dan got up slowly. He held on to his right arm. Tremor realized his right arm was in pain. The crowd left leaving only Yen, Tremor, and Dan. Tremor walked towards Dan.

"Are you okay?" Tremor asked.

Dan stared at him then he looked down without replying to his question.

"I said are you o-"

"My name is Dan!" Dan said disgusted.

Tremor was stunned at first but then he smirked.

"My name is Tremor. I think we'll be great friends Dan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My friends…… I miss them….. I hope their okay….."

Tremor puts the picture away. Vegeta came out the gravity room, but Tremor didn't hear him. Vegeta saw Tremor. He decided to hide in the corner. Where it was dark, so Tremor can't see him. Tremor made a fist.

"That stupid Surka!! Why me?! Why couldn't he bother Mag Laucher the so called greatest adventurer!? Why bother a boy like me that's only 10 years old!!" Tremor yelled.

Tremor voice suddenly became a whisper.

"I don't understand….. I was created by some genius. Whatever genius Surka was talking about. I destroyed planets and killed people years, years ago. I just don't understand why I'm age ten again. If the story Surka told me is true. Then why don't I remember? Why did I become good? Why did I destroy everything? I just hope I don't do anything crazy."

Vegeta was a little stunned by this.

Vegeta thought, "What! A kid his age destroyed planets and killed people! He said it was years ago… How is that possible? He couldn't have done it when he was two years old. That's impossible! What does he mean?"

"My friends……… I hope their okay…….."

Vegeta slowly walked back to the gravity room. After he went inside. He could have sworn he saw something shine before he left. It looked like……. A tear……

Kitty8688theonly: Sad isn't it? Tremor cried a little there, but he'll be great by the next chapter. The fighting techniques and styles are REAL styles and techniques. They are NOT fake techniques or styles! The next chapter is going to be great!! It is going to be part two of Tremors True Power, but it's not going to be named that. Well, next chapter will be up soon. Till then! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	17. Chapter 18, The Trouble Begins

Chapter 18 

The Trouble Begins

Vegeta left the gravity room again to see if Tremor was crying. Tremor was crying, but silently. Only three tears rolled down his cheeks. Tremor quickly wiped them away. Vegeta hid again in the darkness. Suddenly Tremor eyes moved where Vegeta was hiding. Tremor had his helmet off which was beside him. Tremor stared at the spot for a moment. He didn't look happy.

"Stop hiding Vegeta! I see you perfectly!"

Vegeta shrugged a little. Then he stepped out of the darkness. Vegeta arms were folded as usually. He looked disappointed. Tremor stood up.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Tremor asked with disappointment on his face.

Vegeta didn't answer his question.

"I said did you hear anything?!" Tremor said more disappointed and annoyed.

Vegeta still didn't answer his question. He just leaned against the wall and then he smirked.

"Oh! So you won't answer. Alright then… Have it your way."

Vegeta didn't react to his words. Tremor eyes looked around. His eyes stopped at a near by window. He turned his head and lifted up his right hand. A beam formed slowly in his hand. Vegeta turned his head the direction the beam was being pointed.

"You're going to make me talk by destroying a window? How stupid!" Vegeta said.

"No. You're wrong. Look again." Tremor said calmly.

Vegeta looked again. Through the windows he saw Future Trunks sitting against the tree. He looked like he was asleep. Vegeta looked back at Tremor and gritted his teeth. Vegeta face suddenly turned into a smirk.

"You wouldn't do it. I know you won't." Vegeta mocked.

"Oh! I wouldn't huh!? We'll see won't we?" Tremor mocked back.

The beam got bigger.

"When I do you'll- What am I saying?! You don't care about nothing! That's right….. I forgot. So it doesn't really matter whether or not I hurt him. Right Vegeta?" Tremor said looking at Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

Vegeta gritted his teeth harder then before.

"Oh well……" Tremor said with disappointment looking down with his eyes closed.

Tremor shot the beam towards the window. Vegeta quickly flew in front of the window and froze the beam in its spot. Vegeta made it disappear.

"Oh! So you do care in some way." Tremor said with delight and mocking voice.

Tremor smirked.

"Shut up!!" Vegeta yelled.

Tremor smirk went away.

"Don't get mad. I was just asking if you heard anything. I've would of just told you a little story. I also don't want anybody to know. I don't want you going around telling the wrong story because of what you heard. Now, is it a yes or no?" Tremor asked calm.

"The first one." Vegeta said.

Tremor gritted his teeth softly.

"How much did you hear?" Tremor said with a little anger.

"I heard everything. From a guy named Surka to your friends."

Tremor face was filled with embarrassment.

_"He must have seen me cry too."_ Tremor thought.

"Well everything you heard is not what it sounds like."

Tremor turned towards the door to leave. However, Vegeta got off the wall and jumped in front of the door.

"Is that all you got to say!! Tell me what it means!! NOW!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Be quiet Vegeta or you'll wake up Trunks. I don't want him to wake up." Tremor whispered.

"I DON'T care whether he wakes up or not! I want an explanation!" Vegeta yelled louder then before.

"Okay… I'll tell you…… What I mean by all that is….. Well, it started wh-" Tremor was interrupted

A knock came from the door. Vegeta turned and opened it. It was a man carrying pizza. It was obviously the pizza man.

"What do you want!" Vegeta barked.

"Um…. Didn't you order pizza? Um… Sir?" The pizza man said nervously.

"No I didn't! Try the next block!"

"The bill here says "Capsule Corps". This must be it!" Pizza man said.

"Look you baka human! We didn't order any pizza!! Now beat it or I'll do it myself!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well if that's the case…… How about I make a deal with you?" The pizza man said.

"What kind of a deal? It better be good, because if not…. You're dead!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh don't worry….. You'll agree…." The pizza man said with laughter.

"Huh?" Vegeta was confused now.

The PM (Pizza Man) took out his gun.

"Either buy it or die!" PM said.

"Hmm….. I choice….. To take it." Vegeta said casually.

Vegeta snatched the pizza away and slammed the door. Vegeta went past Tremor. He sat down at the table and started eating it. He completely forgot about Tremor. Tremor was left with confusion. A knock at the door made Tremor jump. Vegeta ignored the knocking. Tremor answered it. The PM was still there with a gun, but he looked more upset.

"Hey! I want-"

Tremor punched him in the gut. The PM held his stomach. Tremor kicked him in the face sending the PM flying back. He hit a tree, which made him unconscious. Tremor quietly walked outside shutting the door silently behind him. Tremor left his helmet behind, but he could come back by later for it. Tremor flew up into the sky towards a forest. He quickly landed and bought down his ki completely. So Vegeta wouldn't find him.

At Capsule Corps……

Vegeta ate half the pizza in the box! He took another slice and took three bites out of it. He suddenly realized he had an argument with Tremor. He looked around for Tremor, but he was nowhere in sight. Vegeta veins got tighter on his forehead. He dropped the pizza and screamed!

"YOU BRAT!!!!! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Vegeta screamed with anger.

There was no answer…… He was expecting Tremor to answer from inside the house, but there was no reply.

"VEGETA!!! Be quiet!!! I'm trying to sleep!!!" Bulma yelled from her room.

"YOU SHUT UP WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled back.

_"He must of left!"_ Vegeta thought.

Vegeta flew out of the house and flew in the sky as high as possible. He looked around to see if he sees Tremor in sight, but he saw no Tremor anywhere. Tremor was hiding behind a tree. The tree was nearby Vegeta, but the other trees were blocking Vegeta's view. Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"That's okay you little brat!! I'll find you later!!!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta flew towards the direction where Gokus house was. Tremor looked from behind the tree and realized Vegeta flew away. Tremor sighed deeply. Tremor walked straight to where ever. He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to stay away from Vegeta for a while. After walking for twenty minutes, he saw a deep pond with a waterfall. Tremor jumped happily.

"Finally!! I get to have a break for once." Tremor said happily.

Tremor took off his shirt, boots, and gloves and dived in the water. He swam up to the surface and spit out the water from his mouth. He relaxed his arms behind his head and leaned against a rock. He closed his eyes. For a moment he was calm, but then he had a vision of some sort. It was a beautiful woman with a heart shape on her forehead. She had a white shirt on that said _"Queen of Love". He only could see half her body. He couldn't see her legs or anything because it was covered in shadows. Then he saw a guy who came from some shadows in some corner. His eyes were the color red, but red eyes with no white. He looked evil. He had on black spandex (like Vegeta, except black), and black boots plus the black gloves that Yen invented. However, he didn't see the black helmet. The guy smirked then he walked closer to the woman. He said something, but Tremor couldn't hear it! It was like if the sound audio was turned off from a TV remote. The guy hugged the woman then he looked towards his direction. The guy quickly let go of her and blasts a huge beam. Everything turned white. The vision ended….. Tremor woke up and splashed in the water in terror. Tremor breathed deeply._

"Wh- what was that? Was that a dream? I don't remember going to sleep…. Or was that a vision of some sort….. I don't have visions!! It must be a dream then…. That was a strange dream though…."

Tremor jumped out of the water and dried himself with his ki. This took only a couple of seconds. Then he had a picture in his head of the man and woman. He bought down his ki quickly.

_"That woman…… She looked familiar…… And that guy! He looked like……. Me……"_ Tremor thought.

Tremor shook the idea out of his head and put on his shirt, gloves, and boots. He stretched as much as he could. As soon as he finished stretching he heard a girl scream. He looked behind him. A girl was running towards his direction. Tremor quickly ran behind a tree. The girl kept running, but stopped in front of the waterfall. The waterfall was a dead end. The girl looked down at the pond with the waterfall, but didn't jump in. She turned and stood in a fake fighting position. Tremor wanted to laugh, but he didn't. Then he saw two guys. One was tall and looked like a strong man (SM=strong man). He was wearing black shorts and a red shirt that was tight to show his muscles.  The other was….. The pizza man (PM=pizza man) dude!! He was wearing some pizza clothes or custom, pretending to be a pizza man. Tremor gritted his teeth and made a fist, knowing the pizza man was just trouble.

"I can't believe you let her get this far!! She is just a little girl and you couldn't catch her!" The PM yelled.

"Oh! Look who's talking! You're the one who was beat up by some little boy! He kicked you a mile away you said! Crying like a baby!" SM yelled back.

"Shut up!!" PM yelled.

The girl giggled from their argument. They both stopped arguing and looked at her. She stopped giggling and stood in her fake fighting position.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, but you won't be laughing anymore!" PM said.

The girl swallowed nervously. They laughed evilly. Tremor gritted his teeth harder.

_"Looks like Vegeta will find me after all….. All well….. I have to help!!"_ Tremor thought.

He jumped from behind the tree in front of her.

"Wh-Who are you!?" SM yelled.

"Th-That's the little boy… I-I wouldn't mess with him if I-I was you……" PM nervously stuttered.

"This shrimp! HA! You got to be kidding me! He's the one that hit you a mile away?! I'll cut him down smaller than he is now!! Get ready to get hurt kid!" SM mocked.

"You're a fool to challenge me! I suggest you to listen to your friend." Tremor said calm.

"Listen to him? HA! I can beat you!"

"Alright! Have it your way… Don't go crying home to your mother if I beat you worse than your mother……" Tremor mocked and smirked.

"Crying? HA! You'll be the one crying home! Are you ready for the beating of your life?!" SM mocked.

"What are you doing?! You're going to get killed! I can handle them myself!" The girl yelled.

"Ha! You're doing a fake fighting position! How could you fight against two big guys? Well, one big guy anyway." Tremor said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT! Are you threatening me!? I hope he kicks your butt and hard!" PM said with anger.

SM laughed almost nonstop, until PM hit him in the back of his head. Tremor smirk went away. SM got closer to Tremor. SM cracked his knuckles and cracked his neck. Tremor looked up at SM. Tremor realized he was bigger closer then further. Far away he looked big, but not huge. Close up, he is big like a giant! Tremor became slightly nervous. Tremor lifted up his right hand and made a fist. SM smirked and punched Tremor in the gut hard. Spit flew out of Tremor mouth. Tremor almost fell in the pool, but was caught by the girl behind him. They both fell on the ground hard. Tremor quickly got up. He ran and sends a kick to SM stomach. Unfortunately SM wasn't damaged at all by Tremor kick. Tremor was in shock at first, but quickly realized he was fighting against a strong man. He wasn't weak like his friend the pizza man. Tremor sent another kick to his stomach, but harder this time. This time SM grabbed his leg and swung him around. About time he let go of Tremor. Tremor was to dizzy to see where he was heading. He hits a tree to his face. By the feeling told him what he hit. Tremor face slides down the tree. Tremor was knocked out cold. PM laughed evilly. SM followed his lead. The girl cried in sorrow mixed with horror feelings. They both turned at her direction.

"Sorry little girl, but he wasn't much help was he. I guess my man is to strong for him. Now, back to business! Surrender to us and you won't have to pay for the consequences!" PM said.

The girl nodded her head no. PM sighed. SM came up to her slowly and lifted her up by her right foot. Holding her upside down.

"TALK!! Where is the money!? Your grandpa hid a lot of money somewhere in the house! We heard him say, "Only YOU know where it is located exactly." You must know where it is and you must know if there are traps lying ahead! NOW TALK OR SUFFER!!" SM said with anger sounding impatient.

"H-HELP ME SOMEBODY!!! ANYBODY!!!!" the girl screamed.

"SHUT UP!!!" PM said with anger.

PM slapped her across the face. Then they felt a strong wind blow from behind them. They both looked behind them. SM dropped the girl from a shock of surprise. PM face was blue like if he saw a ghost. The girl hit the ground hard. She got up and looked the same direction they looked. She was surprised just as they were. Tremor was on his feet with ki around his body. His eyes changed from normal to completely red, like if he was evil. Tremor head was bleeding on the side a little. The eyes scared PM the most. PM moved back a little. He was getting ready to fly out of there! SM was just as scared, but not a coward to run away from a kid.

"Leave the girl alone….." Tremor said slowly.

SM picked back up the girl and held her the same way like before. Tremor eyes went back to its normal color. This made Tremor even madder.

"I'm warning you….. Put her down now….." Tremor again said slowly.

"Or you'll what?" SM said with a mocking tone.

Tremor lifted up his head slightly. His ki got bigger around him. He had a vision right there. The girl turned into a woman, but a different woman. Everything was covered in shadow. Another man was in front of another man. There was a third in the back. There was also a woman beside the third man. The woman ran in front of the second man. The first man shot out a beam. The vision ended. Everything came back to his vision. Tremor eyes slowly became completely red.

"I….. Said to……. Leave……. Her…… ALONE!!!!!!!" Tremor screamed.

Tremor powers rose higher. The ki around him got bigger. Almost blowing away SM and the girl to another dimension. PM was too weak to take the pressure. He flew into the water with a loud splash. SM put the girl down and ran towards Tremor. Tremor ki around him went away. SM was about to punch Tremor in the stomach, but Tremor was faster. Tremor quickly punched a hole through SM body. Blood was covering his hand. PM crawled out of the water quickly. He had enough of Tremor. He ran towards Tremor. Tremor eyes turned towards him. Tremor took out his hand from SM body and put a hole in PM stomach. Tremor took his hand out from PM body and blasts a beam from both hands to his sides, destroying both of them. The beam destroyed whatever else was on his sides.

"Hmph! How dare humans try to harm me!" Tremors said with discuss.

He made his ki appear again to melt the blood away from his hands. The damage to his head was healed. Tremor looked at himself for a couple of seconds. Then he walked towards the little girl. The girl was too scared to move from her spot. Tremor was so busy with those humans that he didn't notice her features. She looked like she was age six. Her eyes were deep green, her hair was black and short, and her clothes were like Indian type. Tremor searched her up and down. Then he walked past her getting ready to fly away.

"W-Wait! Who are you?" the girl asked.

The girl stood from the ground.

"I'm your worst nightmare. However, you're not going to get killed by me because you bought back a memory to me. You should be grateful that I spare your human life." Tremor said calmly.

"W-What? I-I don't understand…." The girl said.

"I am not human little girl. I was created to destroy the galaxy and take over what I want to keep. My master is dead because I was sick of him ordering me around! Now I can do what I will. This is destroying the galaxy and keeping what I want." Tremor said calmly.

"Even though you're created to destroy whatever. You can always change your mind from doing it. Just because you were created to do something doesn't mean you have to do it. After you killed your master, you could have done good things. It's just like if your mother want you to be a doctor, but you don't want to be. You want to be a dentist. You should have rights to choose what you want to do and not what others want you to do. I think everyone has a right to be what he or she wants to be and do whatever he or she want with his or her life. Otherwise you're just a robot that takes orders all the time from your mother and others. You should do what you think is right." The girl said with feelings.

"What do you know? You're just a little girl!" Tremor said.

"I don't think your bad…… I'm sure you have a good heart in there somewhere…… Everyone does……" The girl said happily.

"You don't understand this world……Hmph! We'll see if you're right, but guaranteed your wrong." Tremor said.

At that Tremor flew in the air towards a nearby town. The girl looked up at the sky where Tremor was for a second.

"I'm sure THE MIGHTY RULER THAT RULES ALL will give you a second chance……. Everyone gets a second chance….. Even if they don't disserve it….." The girl said.

At Goku's House……….

Goku was eating with Gohan and Chi-Chi. Vegeta was in the corner getting annoyed and was mad a Goku for not believing his story about Tremor.

"KAKAROTTO!! I am not lying for the last time!" Vegeta screamed.

"For the last time Vegeta, I DON'T believe your story! Tremor isn't a bad guy who killed people thousands of years ago! Come on Vegeta! That doesn't even make sense! How is a ten year old kid going to kill people from thousands of years ago?! I just don't get it! Are you trying to get Tremor in trouble for something you did?" Goku said.

"NO STUPID!!! I'm saying he could be immortal! He may be immortal to not age at all! He could have killed people from thousands of years ago!" Vegeta yelled.

"The problem is Vegeta, you're not sure if he is lying or telling the truth. You said, "He could HAVE." Not he did… There is a big difference… I trust Tremor. He wouldn't do anything stupid. Besides if he does he is going to be running anyway. Just like what he said to you made him run when he saw you angry. Right Vegeta?"

"That is when he is in control! What about when he's NOT in control?!" Vegeta yelled

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Like what happens if he gets really mad about something? Would he be in control to NOT do anything stupid?! I mean his powers could increase and can't be controlled! Then what?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku stopped eating for a second.

"Hmmmm….. You could be right there, but it doesn't make him bad still. He just can't control his powers. If that's the case then YOU teach him how to control it, if you don't want that to happen." Goku said.

"You baka fool! Fine! Don't believe me! I hope he does do something to get you to believe me! Then you'll feel even more stupid! DUMMY!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Would you please stop your yelling Vegeta." Chi-Chi said calmly.

"Hmph! I'm out!" Vegeta said angrily.

Goku nodded his head in disappointment. Vegeta was about to leave, but then the news interrupted Gokus show on the TV.

"We have to interrupt this show for some amazing news. Everyone is looking up in the sky and what do they see? I'll tell what they see! What they see is not an illusion! There is a man flying in the air right above us! Then again……… He looks like a kid….. Cameraman! Point the camera up!" The News Reporter (NR) said.

The cameraman pointed the camera up. Tremor was looking down at the town from the sky with his red eyes.

"S-Sir? What is wrong with the kid's eyes? Th-They are completely red…… No white….. Just red….." Cameraman (CM) said nervously.

"You're right! His eyes are completely red! WOW! This is indeed amazing news! A kid that could fly with red eyes! Is this some joke? Or is this kid playing a movie for somebody? Somebody tell me what's going on!" NR said angrily.

Goku stopped eating and looked at the TV. He dropped his fork in surprise. He went closer to the TV. It was showing Tremor in the sky looking down at the town with his red eyes. Goku blinked a couple of times to realize it was Tremor. He got his face off the TV from being to close. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I forgot to warn him not to fly around towns. It is abnormal to others." Goku said nervously.

Then Goku noticed Tremor eyes were different.

"Huh? His eyes are red, completely red that is….. Vegeta! Come over here!" Goku said.

Vegeta came from near the door.

"WHAT!" Vegeta said annoyed.

"Look at Tremor eyes. Is that the camera or those eyes are really his?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked at the TV screen closely and slowly. At first he thought it came from the camera, but realized there was no white in his eyes.

"I think those are his eyes." Vegeta said.

"His eyes? That can't be! His eyes are not the color red! They're completely red at that! That just can't be….. Then again it could be his eyes." Goku said.

Vegeta and Goku decided to watch the TV for a while. The NR spoke again.

"Well, this kid is very unique to us all! Mr. Satan said he'd be arriving soon to greet him. Mr. Satan did say that the kid looked familiar to him, but he couldn't remember exactly. Let's see if this kid will come down and greet us." NR said.

CM wanted to run, but he couldn't. He thought the kid looked scary to him and filled with evil in his eyes. Then Tremor smirked, but the smirk went away quickly. He flew down a little closer to the CM and NR. Tremor looked a little upset.

"WOW! The kid had enough courage to come closer. Maybe he'll talk soon!" NR said with excitement.

CM became nervous. Tremor looked at NR. Tremor flew closer to NR. He looked at him for a couple seconds. A smirk appeared on his face. Tremor quickly stretched out his hand and blasts a beam at him. Tremor killed NR. CM was very nervous. He wanted to run even more, but his legs were to paralyze to run away. Goku and Vegeta were surprised by his actions.

"Wh-What has he done!? Is he crazy!? What happened to him!?" Goku said.

"I told you he might do something!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And I told you not to bother him!" Goku said back.

"I didn't bother him! He left on his own after our argument!" Vegeta yelled.

"Then, what would make him angry like this?" Goku asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter! Let's go stop him before he causes more trouble!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta ran out the door with Goku behind him. Tremor smirk became bigger and filled with cruelness. CM legs shivered with fear. People saw Tremor actions and started to run. Tremor looked at CM and killed him in an instant.

"If you must know who I am…… I am Master Tremor! Get ready to die by my bare hands humans!"

Tremor flew around the town killing people instantly. He didn't even have feelings while he was doing it! People ran in horror here and there. Tremor suddenly flew up into the air. He was about to destroy the town, but Goku and Vegeta appeared before he could. Goku didn't look to happy. Vegeta looked even more upset then Goku (just more paranoid)! Goku wasn't to far where Tremor was flying.

"Tremor! What are you doing!?" Goku said with anger.

Tremor smirked with no reply. Then he laughed evilly.

"You fool! That was my human form. You see Goku…… I was an evil creation to destroy what ever was in my way. I already destroyed half the universe. Of course, all that didn't happen here. I realize I'm in some other dimension….. I don't know exactly, but I really don't care. Why I'm doing this? I'm doing this because I was nearly killed by a certain human! He isn't in this dimension, but who cares! I hate humans anyway! They are all the same to me! If you try to stop me, I have no choice but to kill you. So, stay out of my way!" Tremor said.

Goku smirked with delight.

"Have you forgotten already? We are Saiyan-jins! We love to fight! Stupid……" Goku said.

"I don't understand why you're protecting these humans…. What have they done to you to make you protect them! They have done nothing but put you aside like trash! They don't even notice you're protecting the Earth! Why!? Why!?" Tremor said with anger.

"I protect them because I live here and I just want to! I am also a Human-jin!" Goku said.

Tremor laughed with happiness.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were stupid! I knew you were smart in battle, but I never knew you were stupid in brains! What a dummy!" Tremor said still laughing.

Goku was a little embarrassed because Vegeta slightly laughed along with him. Goku got angry.

"Are you going to laugh all day or what?" Goku cocked.

Tremor stops laughing.

"I think I'll fight first before I continue laughing!" Tremor said.

Vegeta and Goku transformed into Super Saiyan-jin 2. Tremor ki surrounded his body. Goku and Vegeta ran towards him at full speed. Tremor smirked and ran towards them at full speed. Goku and Vegeta together started to punch Tremor. Tremor acted as though their punches didn't hurt at all! Tremor smirk became wider. Then he formed a barrier around his body. Goku and Vegeta stopped for a moment, but then they continued to punch him. However, after a while they realized they weren't harming him at all. They stopped punching him. Tremor picked up his right hand slowly and then threw a huge beam at them very quickly. Goku and Vegeta got hit! The beam sends them down towards the town. The beam damaged them and destroyed the town at the same time! Goku and Vegeta recovered quickly. They flew back into the sky, but Tremor was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" Goku said while he was still looking.

"How am I supposed to know?!  I was with you!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Keep looking for him!" Goku said.

Vegeta groaned in annoyance. They continued their search without a word to each other. However, there was still no sign of Tremor. Without them noticing, Tremor was nearby in a bush hidden. He wanted to laugh, but he didn't. Tremor moved quickly from the bush making sure not to make a sound. He decided to walk a little. After being far from the two Saiyan-jins, he decided to run to another town or city to destroy. He was in the middle of nowhere, but quickly found a city to destroy. He decided not to destroy it too soon. He thought maybe he could explore the city first, and then destroy it later. He walked down streets like a normal human, except he wasn't human. People started to stare at him because his eyes were still red. Tremor didn't notice until he pasted by a mirror shop. He looked at himself in the mirror. He smirked at himself. For such a cruel guy, he didn't look ugly. In fact, he looked handsome. Tremor looked at himself for a little longer. Then he made his eyes back to his normal color. He then realized a girl his age was staring at him. This annoyed Tremor.

"What are you staring at!?" Tremor said as mean as possible.

The girl seemed to blush a little. Tremor moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry sir….. It's just I haven't seen you around before….. Your very handsome….."

Tremor was a little stunned then his cheeks turned deep red. The girl noticed it.

"Are you blushing?!"

This made Tremor blush even more. Then he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Get out of my way!" Tremor said annoyed.

Tremor pushed the girl out of his way gently. Not knocking her down. He continued to walk the streets. He almost seemed to blend in with the people in the city. He saw a clothes shop with clothes he considered were cool. He decided to continue his tour around the city. He finally got bored after ten minutes of exploring the city. He flew up in the air, above all the skyscrapers. He formed a small beam and destroyed the city with ease. He smirked at the work he done, and then he laughed evilly to himself. He was so busy laughing to himself that he didn't feel Goku and Vegeta ki coming towards him at full speed.

"Well, off to the next town to destroy!" Tremor said happily.

He was getting ready to take off, until Goku and Vegeta flew in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Goku said with anger.

Tremor flew back a little in surprise. Then he grinned with anger and disappointment. Tremor relaxed his body, standing straight. His ki (aura) formed slowly around him. His eyes were turning red slowly. His eyes once again turned completely red and his ki increased more than before. Tremor stared at them.

"I'm losing my patients with you two. Either move…. Or die!" Tremor threatened with an angry tone of voice.

Vegeta smirked.

"I think it's the other way around. You move or you die!" Vegeta mocked.

Tremor gave Vegeta this glare of anger. Goku didn't reply.

"Fine…. Have it your way! YOU BOTH DIE!!" Tremor yelled.

Tremor ki grew bigger around him. Making the wind blow hard against the two Saiyan-jins faces. Tremor smirked.

"You both are fools!" Tremor said.

"We'll see who is the fool!" Goku said with anger.

Goku and Vegeta powered up and quickly charged towards Tremor. Tremor smirked once more at them. Then he moved back slightly. Goku and Vegeta threw a punch to Tremor's face at the same time. Tremor blocked it with ease. Suddenly, by surprise the two Saiyan-jins kicked him in the gut. Making him fall down towards the now destroyed city grounds. Tremor flipped back up and flew towards them. Goku flew towards Tremor, sending a mega kick to his guts. However, Tremor made a ghost image of himself. Goku ends up hitting the ghost image of Tremor. The ghost image disappeared. Goku was in shock for a moment, and then he felt Tremor's ki behind him. As soon as he turned around, Tremor sent a punch to his face and a kick to his stomach. Goku flew backwards slightly. Then Vegeta came behind Tremor and kicked him in the back. Tremor didn't budge from his kick. Tremor just turned and punched Vegeta in the stomach. Spit flew out of his mouth. He bends down to hold his stomach. Tremor kicks Vegeta downward, sending him to the dirt on the ground. Tremor turns to face Goku. Goku quickly sends an upward punch to Tremor stomach. Tremor budged very slightly, and sent back a mega kick downwards. Making Goku fall down towards Vegeta. Vegeta stood up and shook his head from a hard hit. Vegeta looked up and saw Goku falling towards him. Goku fell on top of Vegeta, making Vegeta fall back down.

"Ahhhh….. What a hit….." Goku groaned from pain.

Vegeta was getting angry by a minute. Especially since Goku his worst enemy was on top of him.

"G-GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku felt Vegeta's ki rising. Vegeta stood up with Goku in his hands. Then he threw Goku to a huge rock. Goku's face hits the rock, and then his face slides down. Leaving a long red mark across his face. Goku stood up and rubbed his face.

"Hey Vegeta! Whose side are you!? His or mine!?" Goku complained.

"I'll be on his side if you continue acting stupid!" Vegeta yelled to Goku.

Tremor started laughing nonstop with happiness. He was laughing so hard that he was holding his stomach. He thought their childish argument was funny to him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You guys are really funny together! You two never seem to get along. Not even for a day you two would get along! You two should just go home and relax!" Tremor said with laughter.

Then Tremor stopped laughing at them. His face expression changed to disappointment.

"What a shame….. You two are no challenge for me at all…. Even if you two worked together. You still can't defeat me!" Tremor said without smirking.

Goku and Vegeta looked at Tremor. Then they both flew up in front of him.

"Why don't you two just give up and go home. Your both just wasting energy, your time, and my time." Tremor said with disappointment.

"We're not going anywhere until we knock the senses out of you!" Goku said while powering up.

Tremor shakes his head in disappointment.

"Knock the senses out of me? You both are fools. You obviously didn't hear what I said the first time. I did say that was my human form, or should I say senses…… Very well Goku, have it your way!" Tremor last word came out with anger.

Tremor powered up a little. Goku and Vegeta charged towards Tremor with quicker speed then before. They both punched him in the face and then kicked him downward. Then they both together did their special beams attack.

"Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HA! Big Bang Attack!" The two Saiyan-jins said.

Tremor stopped himself in mid air that came from their downward kicks. He looked up and saw two huge beams heading towards him. He formed a skinny barrier around his body that you couldn't see it. Tremor folded both his arms and stood there with a smirk on his face. The beams hit him. Smoke formed around his body. The smoke went away within seconds. Tremor was still standing. Goku and Vegeta realized that he didn't even flinch from their beam attacks. Goku and Vegeta teleported in front of him and made a beam hit his stomach. Tremor was sent back slightly. Tremor flew forward and head bashed Goku. Then sent a kick to Vegetas' face. Both Saiyan-jins flew backwards slightly. They flew forward and sent kicks to Tremor stomach. Tremor flew back slightly, and held his stomach. They flew forward again and sent one beam to his stomach and another to his face. Tremor flew back more than before. Tremor stopped mid way to power up. The aura formed around his body, he gritted his teeth harder, and his eyes became redder. The aura became bigger around his body. Tremor quickly flew forward and formed two beams in his hands. Making the beams hit their stomach, flying backwards, and hitting a rock mountain. The two Saiyan-jins formed auras around them, causing the rocks on the mountain shatter like glass. They flew back in front of Tremor and stood in front of him.

"Tremor! Stop this nonsense! You better get back to your senses! Or I have no choice but to hurt you!" Goku said with anger.

"Are you kidding! Like he's going to listen to you!" Vegeta said with bitter in his voice.

Goku gave Vegeta this confused look. Vegeta didn't pay any attention to him and charged towards Tremor. Goku lifts his right arm to try to stop Vegeta from acting foolish, but it was to late. Vegeta sent a kick to Tremors face and a punch to his stomach. Vegeta sent a thousand other punches after that one. Tremor didn't flinch from Vegetas blows. Finally, Tremor teleported behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back. Vegeta flew downwards, but Tremor caught him around the neck before he could even try to hit the ground. Tremor held Vegeta tight against his body, squeezing his neck tighter each second. Goku gritted his teeth and gave Tremor this nervous look.

"Tr-Tremor….. Put him down now….. Or you'll be sorry!" Goku said.

Tremor didn't reply. He smirked and squeezed Vegetas neck tighter. Vegeta was struggling from Tremor grasp. Goku gritted his teeth harder. Then he charged towards Tremor.

"No, no!" Tremor said.

Goku stopped charging. Tremor flew back a little from Goku.

"If you come any closer, I'll just simply crack his neck!" Tremor said with evilness.

Tremor turned Vegetas head slightly to the right, and made his neck crack. Goku flew forward a little.

"Hey! Didn't you hear what I said!? Don't come any closer!" Tremor said getting annoyed

"You're a liar! You already killed him!" Goku said.

"Oh! He isn't dead! That crack came from stillness in the neck. You know Vegeta is very stubborn and still like a statue." Tremor said.

"It doesn't matter! You're going to kill him from lack of air!" Goku shout back.

Tremor looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta face was red. Tremor loosened his grip just enough for Vegeta to breath. Vegeta grasped for air, breathing heavily.

"You-You bas****!! Let go of m-" Vegeta was cut off short by Tremor tightening his grip again.

"You should have kept your mouth shut! I would have let you stay breathing, but you want to learn the hard way!" Tremor said annoyed.

Goku was getting nervous, and didn't know what to do. Then he had a plan. Goku smirked.

"Fine…. Go ahead and kill Vegeta…. I don't care." Goku said without caring.

Vegeta eyes widened and he looked at Goku with surprise. Tremor looked at Goku in surprise. Then he stared at him trying to figure out what was he up to. Goku flew to the side a little. Tremor kept his eyes on him. Then he smirked.

"What's taking you so long to kill him? You were bluffing or something? I knew it!" Goku said with disappointment.

"No. I wasn't bluffing, I was telling the truth. It's just that I know what you're up to." Tremor said.

Goku was in shock.

"You're planning to bring him back to life with the Dragonballs. Hmph! Very smart Goku, but not good enough!" Tremor mocked.

Goku smirked again.

"Stupid! The Dragonballs only work once, and then you have to wait three years (I think-_-) before they can work again! We already used it for No.18 the Android!" Goku mocked back.

Tremor thought about it. He realized he was right.

"So, like I said! Break Vegetas neck! I don't care!" Goku said.

Tremor was getting ready to break Vegetas neck, but Goku interrupted him.

"Of course….. There are consequences……" Goku said softly.

"Consequences? What consequences?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, something you might not be interested in at all." Goku mocked.

"Tell me stupid!" Tremor said getting annoyed.

"Fine, fine! Don't get all excited! I bet you didn't know there was a curse on Vegeta. That the curse will affect you if you kill him." Goku said.

 Vegeta gave Goku a confused look. Tremor gave Goku an angry look.

"I don't believe such fantasy stories Goku!" Tremor said.

"All right then! Then how come I'm telling you to go ahead and kill him, without any worries? You know it isn't the Dragonballs. So, what is it then?" Goku said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmmm….. I believe your story then, but what kind of a curse though?" Tremor asked.

Tremor loosened his grip around Vegetas neck. Tremor stared at Goku, watching his ever move. Vegeta gave Goku a nervous look.

"That's simple enough. If anybody kills Vegeta, they die. No matter what race they are or how good they are. Of course, you die slowly. At first you'll lose your energy. Then, you get extremely weak and sick. Finally, you don't have the strength to move or eat and you D-I-E! And then when you are judged, you will go to H*** anyhow. Even if a good hearted person like me would go there if I killed Vegeta. Don't tell me you didn't know that!" Goku said.

"You're a terrible liar Goku. I defiantly don't believe your story now." Tremor exclaimed.

"You seem to not now anything Tremor. Come on, you knew Vegeta did come to Earth to destroy it at one time. Why you think I didn't kill him then? If I did I would be dead right now. Nappa put the curse on Vegeta before I killed him. Nappa did it so I would have no choice but to not to kill him. Of course, he didn't say I could beat him, without killing him. Isn't that right Vegeta?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta for support.

Vegeta gave Goku the death look. Tremor looked down at Vegeta.

"Um…. Yes it is true. You now Kakarotto would not lie. He is so stupid that he'll tell the truth if he was trying to hide something!" Vegeta said with anger.

"Hmmm……. Well if you put it that way….. I still don't think-" Goku interrupted him.

"And I will get out of your way, plus I won't care what you do to the people." Goku said without a sign of care.

"Wh-What!? Show me that you won't care by killing a person. Like that person down there." Tremor said while pointing to a person down below.

Goku looked down. Then he smirked.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you! I'll kill the little girl…." Goku said with a little strain in his voice.

"_Little girl?……."_ Tremor thought.

Tremor looked down, and saw the little girl he saved from the two humans earlier. Tremor eyes were in shock. He was so busy in shock that he let go of Vegeta. Vegeta rubbed his neck and flew next to Goku. Goku slowly formed a beam in his hand, and then he let it go towards the little girl. Goku quickly looked away from what he has done.

Tremor was in shock and thinking, _"What should I do? Should I save the girl again, just for bringing back a memory or because I'm being weak to even care? Or should I just let her die?"_

Tremor was thinking hard what to do. Goku looked at Tremor and realized he was in shock. This made Goku confused. Vegeta was staring at Goku in surprise that he would kill an earthling child. Tremor eyes turned back to his human color eyes. He was back to his human self. Tremor shook his head and flew down towards the girl. He got in front of her, powered up and smacked the beam away. The girl ran behind a broken tree. Tremor flew up in front of both Saiyan-jins.

"G-Goku…. What are you doing?" Tremor asked.

"What I'm doing? You mean what were you doing." Goku said

"We're going to kill you that's what!" Vegeta said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Look Vegeta, I know I got on your nerves at the house, but I didn't know you were that made that you'll kill me!"

Tremor looked down at the destroyed city.

"Hey! What happened to the city? Did you two do something by accident?" Tremor asked.

"We? You mean you! You did it and it wasn't no accident!" Goku said getting annoyed.

"Huh? You two are such jokers!" Tremor said while laughing happily.

"What's so funny? We're not finished yet! We're going to finish this once and for all!" Goku said.

"Wh-What have I done?" Tremor asked sounding nervous.

The two Saiyan-jins flew towards Tremor, about to kick him. However, two metal like Frisbees that were sharp came out of nowhere and left cuts on Goku and Vegetas clothes. They stopped charging at Tremor and looked down.

"Wh-Who did that?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Tremor looked down also. Then he smiled with cheer.

"Ch-CHING!!!"

Kitty8688: Sorry folks, but that's all for now!!! I didn't know it was going to be this long to tell you the truth….. Oh please! Don't say why end it there! First of all I ended it because the chapter is TO LONG and if I continued, well the other part of the story won't fit with the title of this chapter. Hey don't cry or get mad to quick! The next chapter is going to be just as great as this one, but probably not as long as this one…. Well, till then REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	18. Chapter 19, Like A Family

Chapter 19

Like A Family

"HEY TREMOR! I SEE YOU NEED A LITTLE HELP!" Ching yelled up to Tremor.

"Wh-Who is that?" Goku asked.

"WHO ARE YOU!!?" Goku yelled back to Ching.

"MY NAME IS CHING! I'M HERE FOR MY FRIEND TREMOR! TO HELP HIM FROM THE LIKES OF YOU GUYS!" Ching yelled.

Vegeta laughed.

"JUST YOU!? WE'LL FINISH YOU IN NO TIME!!" Vegeta yelled almost laughing.

"I'M NOT ALONE! LOOK AROUND YOU!" Ching said.

Vegeta and Goku looked around. They suddenly heard a glass shatter. They looked at a store that was destroyed. A figure was walking, and the wind was blowing against the person face, hair and clothes. He had a sword against his side.

"HELLO TREMOR! I'M NOT HERE TO HELP YOU TREMOR, BUT I'M HERE TO FIGHT AGAINST THESE GUYS! MY NAME IS HUN!!" Hun yelled looking up at the sky.

Then a figure moved from behind a rock.

"HEY TREMOR BUDDY! I'M HERE WITH THE GUYS HELPING OUT! I MAY NOT BE A FIGHTER, BUT I'M THE GENIUS. MY NAME IS YEN!!" Yen yelled also looking up at the sky.

Another figure moved from behind the rock, but he moved at super fast speed. The figure ran around Hun a couple of times and then stopped near Yen.

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST! I'M HERE TO FIGHT ALSO AND HELP OUT MY BEST FRIEND TREMOR! MY NAME IS DAN!!" Dan yelled looking up at the sky like the rest.

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other. Then looked down at them again.

"You should have said nothing Vegeta. Now they think we're the bad guys." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta and back down.

"YOU KIDS HAVE IT ALL WRONG! TREMOR HERE TRIED TO KILL US AND DESTROY THE PLANET! WE'RE HERE TO STOP HIM!" Goku yelled at them.

"Wh-What!?" Ching said surprised.

Ching looked at Yen and Dan.

"What is he talking about? Yen? Dan?" Ching asked.

"HEY! THE ONE IN THE ORANGE GI! WERE TREMOR EYES RED!?" Yen yelled.

"YEAH!!" Goku yelled back.

"I knew it….." Yen said silently.

"ARE THEY RED NOW!?" Yen yelled.

Goku looked at Tremor eyes. Then he looked back at Yen.

"NO! NO THEY'RE NOT RED NOW!…." Goku yelled.

Tremor looked at Goku and the rest with confusion.

"THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO ATTACK TREMOR! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! HE KIND OF LOSSES HIS MEMORY EVER TIME HE GOES BACK TO NORMAL! PLEASE DON'T ATTACK HIM ANYMORE!" Yen yelled.

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other.

"Back to normal?" They both said.

Goku looked at Tremor carefully. Deciding whether or not to attack Tremor. Goku relaxed his muscles and made his aura disappear. He transformed back to normal. Tremor friends were surprised his hair color changed to a different color. Goku looked down again and smiled.

"OKAY! I TRUST YOU GUYS! I WON'T ATTACK HIM ANYMORE!" Goku yelled.

"Wh-What! Kakarotto are you crazy! They could be-" Vegeta was interrupted.

"They could be what Vegeta? Lying? I don't think they are. Tremor did act funny after he saved the girl. It was as if he was back to his normal self. Transform back to normal Vegeta. They're telling the truth." Goku said.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and folded his arms. At the same time he transformed back to normal. All three of them flew down in the middle of Tremor friends. Tremor went up to Yen and Dan happily. The rest of his friends went closer to them. Tremor hugged Yen and Dan happily. Hun had his arms folded like Vegeta, and was beside Vegeta. Tremor hugged Ching also. Tremor went up to hug Hun, but Hun moved back a little.

"I didn't come here for a hug! I came here to fight and Yen had to ruin everything! I could have beaten these punks!" Hun said as he turned his back and walked back near the destroyed store.

Tremor showed a nervous sign.

"He is still the same, isn't he Yen?" Tremor asked.

"Yeah…. Same old Hun, but I'm sure he's glad to see you. He just doesn't want to show it. You know how he is." Yen said.

Vegeta turned to look at Hun. Vegeta liked Hun a little. He liked his personality. Goku smiled at Hun and realized he was just like Vegeta in a way. Tremor turned to face Yen.

"How did you guys find me?" Tremor asked Yen.

"That machine has a chip that connects to my main computer in the lab. It tells me everything about the machine. I made that chip just in case I get stuck in another dimension. That way if my parents decide to look at my computer, a screen would pop up and tell them what dimension I went if I took the machine and never returned in a couple of hours. So, my main computer told me what dimension you were in and we got here by this little Micro Gun I made." Yen said.

Yen took out a small gun out of his pocket. It was the size of his thumb.

"It was this machine that took us here. Pretty cool huh?" Yen said.

"I see…. So, can we leave right away?" Tremor asked.

Yen shook his head as a no.

"I have to recharge this first. It will take up to three days or maybe two. Two days is the least, three is the most. The problem is that I don't have a lab to work on it. Maybe I can increase it to be charged faster, that's if I have a lab. But I don't…." Yen said with disappointment.

"We have a lab for you. Vegeta has one at his house that Bulma uses. Maybe she'll let you use it." Goku said.

"Really….. Well, until I recharge this gun. We have to stay somewhere." Yen said.

"How about we go to my home and we get this all sorted out?" Goku asked everyone.

"I'm not going to your house! I'm going home!" Vegeta barked.

"I'm not going to neither of your houses!" Hun yelled.

Everyone looked Hun.

"And why not?" Goku asked.

"I don't know who you freaks are! You could be some kid killer!" Hun yelled.

Goku fell on the ground cartoon style. Vegeta laughed. Goku got back up.

"I'M NOT A KID KILLER! I'M THE GOOD GUY!" Goku yelled.

"See! Look! He just lost his temper! Even I don't lose my temper that easily! Kid killers lose their temper when the kids can't control themselves!" Hun yelled back.

Yen and them mumbled to each other. They moved away from Goku, except Tremor. Vegeta was laughing to death. Even Tremor laughed.

"Oh guys! Goku wouldn't even hurt a flea! If that was the case Hun, I'll be dead before you guys even got here! Right Hun?" Tremor said.

Yen and them mumbled to each other except Hun. They moved back near Tremor. Hun gritted his teeth.

"RRRRRRR!!! I hate you Tremor! It's looks like I have no choice but to go anyway!" Hun said as he turned his back in anger.

_"Maybe I'll go to Kakarottos House after all…."_ Vegeta thought.

"You wouldn't happen to have a family would you?" Yen said.

"Huh? Oh! Yes I do….. What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Nothings wrong! It's just that I'm afraid Tremor might scare them because I'm sure he was on TV." Yen said.

"Oh yea…. He was on TV. Well, hopefully they won't recognize him. I'm sure they won't!" Goku said happily.

"I don't think so…." Yen said.

At Gokus House…………………..

"AHH!!!!!!!!! GOKU! IT'S THAT KID FROM TV!!! THAT DANGEROUS KID!! I'LL SHOW YOU FOR HURTING MY GOKU!!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Chi-Chi got a frying pan and ran towards Tremor. Hun smirked.

_"Finally got some action!"_ Hun thought.

Hun jumped in front of Tremor and took out his sword. He cut the pan off, leaving only the handle. Chi-Chi stopped and realized she only had a handle left.

"AHHHHH! HE'S ONE OF HIS FRIENDS!! HE'S DANGEROUS TOO!!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Chi-Chi ran upstairs into their room and locked the door. Hun put his sword away. Everyone laughed except Vegeta and Hun.

"What's so funny? I think she really deserved that! I can tell by her face that she is really mean! And ugly at that!" Hun said.

Everyone laughed again except Vegeta and Hun. Hun walked past Tremor and went beside Vegeta. Hun folded his arms and scoffed. Vegeta looked down at Hun.

"_Hmmm….. Maybe I'll let him stay at my house……." Vegeta thought._

"So you guys can stay at my home, except Yen. He has to go to Bulmas house for a lab." Goku said.

"My lab? What for?" Bulma asked.

Bulma was invited over to the house earlier before Goku and Vegeta got back. Yen took out the Micro Gun again.

"I want to charge this and improve it so I can charge it better and faster. Mind if I use your lab?" Yen said.

Bulma looked at him. Then she laughed.

"You want to charge that toy of yours? You can charge that anywhere! You don't need my lab for that!" Bulma said while laughing.

"It's not a toy Miss….. It's a dimension transporter. I made it myself. Nobody in my dimension has this kind of machine. I'm sure not even this dimension has this kind of technology." Yen said almost yelling in anger.

"Okay…. I'll let you use my lab, but just don't touch anything." Bulma said almost laughing again.

"Don't underestimate him because of his size. He'll show you what he can do that you can't do." Ching said.

"We'll see won't we." Bulma said.

"And the rest of you stay at my house." Goku said.

"I'm not staying at your house. I'm going out to find a hotel to stay in." Hun said.

"With what money Hun?" Yen said.

Hun took out a small bag from his side. He took out a gold nugget.

"I think they'll let me stay for as long as I want." Hun said.

"WHAT! Where you get that from?" Ching asked reaching for the gold nugget.

Hun moved his hand away from Ching.

"I found it!" Hun said.

"Wait a minute….. THAT IS FROM MY LAB AT HOME! HOW YOU GET!? IT WAS COMPLETELY PROTECTED!!" Yen yelled in anger.

"Oh those robots you're talking about? I beat them like they were nothing! You know I can beat about anything, especially with my sword." Hun said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE THIEF!! GIVE IT BACK!" Yen yelled reaching out his hand to grab it.

Hun moved to the side and Yen fell to the floor. Hun looked down at him.

"It's mine now! Go get another!" Hun said.

Hun was about to walk out the door, but Tremor jumped in front of him. Tremor looked angry.

"Hun…. Give it back to Yen….." Tremor said.

"I don't take orders from anybody! Now get out of my way!" Hun said as he pushed Tremor to the side.

Hun went out the door slightly, but Tremor turned and grabbed Huns arm.

"It's not yours Hun…… Give it back or I have no choice but to take it from you." Tremor said.

Hun looked at his arm that Tremor was holding. Hun pushed his hand off and turned to face Tremor. Yen got off the floor and was behind Tremor.

"Hmph!" Hun scoffed.

Hun threw the bag at Yens chest. Yen caught it before it fell to the floor. Hun pointed to Tremors face.

"I'll get you back one day Tremor! You just wait and see!" Hun said in anger.

Hun turned his back and folded his arms and smirked.

_"Although those in the bag are nothing but rocks. I have the gold nuggets in my pocket."_ Hun thought.

Hun made his smirk disappear. Vegeta and Bulma walked outside with Yen behind them. Bulma and Yen walked past Hun. Hun looked at Yen with anger. Vegeta stopped beside Hun, and looked down at him.

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed at my house. You might not get in my way." Vegeta said.

Hun looked up at Vegeta.

"Hmph! And what makes you think I'll go to your house and stay?" Hun asked.

"I have a gravity room that you can train in. I always train in it. I'll let you train in it, but you can't get in my way!" Vegeta said.

Hun thought about it. Bulma called to Vegeta to go to the car. Vegeta walked to the car. Vegeta got in. Bulma turned on the engine. Then they heard a thud in the back of the car. They turned and saw Hun.

"Okay…. I'll come along…. Um-" Hun was cut short.

"Vegeta.." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta…." Hun finished.

"Vegeta said you could come along?" Bulma asked.

Hun didn't answer.

_"That's not like Vegeta at all…….."_ Bulma thought.

Bulma put a hand on Vegetas forehead. Vegeta pushed her hand off.

"What are you doing woman!? Would you just drive!" Vegeta barked.

"I'm sorry….. I thought you were sick…" Bulma said as she started driving.

They were at Capsule Corps shortly. Future Trunks was waiting by the door. Bulma stopped the car in front and ran up to Trunks. Bulma hugged Trunks for a short time. Bulma walked inside the house with Yen behind her. Trunks looked down at Yen and then looked up at his father. Vegeta walked past Trunks with Hun behind him. Trunks also looked down at Hun. Trunks went in the house after Hun.

"Who are you guys?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta walked inside the gravity room with Hun behind him and shut the door.

"My name is Yen. The other one name is Hun. We're Tremor friends. We were looking for him and found him in this dimension. I can't explain right now because I have work to do in your mothers' lab." Yen said.

Bulma went into the lab, with Yen behind her. Bulma shut the door. Trunks was left with confusion. Then there was a knock on the door. Trunks went to go get the door. He opened it and there was Ching.

"Hello! My name is Ching. I need to talk to Yen real quick." Ching said.

"I'm sorry, but Yen is in the lab with my mother." Trunks said.

"Your mother? I never meant you before… What's your name?" Ching asked.

"My name is Trunks." Trunks said.

Ching looked at Trunks up and down.

"You remind me of someone…… But I don't know who…." Ching said.

"Would you like to come in and just wait?" Trunks said.

"Huh? Oh sure!" Ching said.

Trunks moved to let Ching in. Ching went near the couch, but didn't sit down.

"You may have a seat." Trunks said.

Ching sat down on the couch. Trunks sat beside him.

"So, where are you from?" Trunks asked.

"I'm from another dimension. I don't want to talk about it right now." Ching said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, something real bad happened….. When I had this Cyframe here long ago, I lost someone very special to me. He was my only best friend….. The best one I've ever had. We were best friends since we were babies….. I've lost that friend….. He was my best friend, and my last best friend I'll ever have….." Ching said sadly.

Ching closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them again.

"I joined Tremor on this adventure to improve my skills and make sure it doesn't happen to my family, or my friends……. Even though one of my friends is a complete jerk! I'll still be there to help him out….." Ching said sadly.

Trunks almost wanted to cry. Trunks thought Ching sounded like Gohan in his time. Ching reminded Trunks what a good person Gohan was in his time, and reminded him what he taught him. Trunks almost hugged Ching and said Gohan, but he stopped himself from doing that.

"I know how that feels….. To lose someone very special to you and you feel like there is never going to be any other….. It's true that the person can't be replaced….. But there is always going to be somebody like that person or better." Trunks said sadly.

Ching looked at Trunks.

"I see…. You must of lost someone too….. I'm sorry that I bought up such a subject, but that's how I feel all the time…. And the feeling will never go away…." Ching said.

Ching looked down at the ground. A shadow covered his eyes. Trunks looked at the door.

"How about me and you hang out for a while instead of waiting? What you say?" Trunks said.

Ching looked at Trunks again and smiled.

"Sure! Why not!" Ching said with excitement.

They left out of the door and walked towards a nearby city. Vegeta was training with Hun watching. Hun was against the wall near the door sitting down. Vegeta stopped training and looked at Hun.

"What are you sitting there for!? I thought you were going to train on your own! That's what I invited you for! So start training!" Vegeta barked.

Hun just stayed there and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta realized Hun wasn't afraid of him or listening to him. This made Vegeta angry.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO STAY THERE! I'LL SHOW YOU FOR NOT LISTENING!!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta formed a beam in his right hand. Hun saw the beam, but didn't budge. Hun didn't even flinch! This made Vegeta angrier.

Vegeta was about to blast it, but Hun said something.

"You can go ahead and shoot me for all I care! I'm not afraid of death or afraid of you! So go ahead and enjoy!" Hun said.

Hun closed his eyes, folded his arms and leaned against the wall even more. He looked like he was going to sleep or is sleeping. Vegeta was surprised by Huns actions. Vegeta looked at the beam he made and made it disappear. Vegeta scoffed and continued training with his back turned away from Hun. Hun sat up and opened his eyes.

"I still think I could have stayed at a hotel. You didn't have to invite me to stay here. Unless you like me annoying you." Hun said as he smirked.

Vegeta stopped training again and looked at Hun.

"And how were you going to stay without money?" Vegeta asked.

Hun smirked and said, "I guess you didn't see it….. That bag I gave back to Yen was nothing but rocks. I only put one gold nugget inside to make him think the others were in there. The other gold nuggets are in my pocket. I'm surprised you didn't see that….. I thought you would have seen that."

Vegeta didn't smirk like he mostly does.

"Then go find a hotel!" Vegeta said.

Hun scoffed.

"I'm not going out to find a hotel because I want to know why you were considering letting me stay at your house. By your attitude it seems to me you don't give a crap about anybody! It wouldn't hurt to tell me." Hun said.

"Are you done yet?" Vegeta said.

"I guess that's a no….." Hun said.

Hun got off the floor and walked in front of Vegeta.

"I'll start training now then. What you want me to do? Do anything?" Hun asked.

"Do whatever you want, just do better at the end." Vegeta said.

Vegeta walked to the controls that were at the end of the room.

"I'm going to set the gravity level up two more. So be ready." Vegeta said.

"I'm ready for anything!" Hun said.

Vegeta set the gravity level on 12 times gravity. Even though Vegeta can train on a much higher level, he wants to start out easy for Hun. The room turned red. The gravity pulled down harder. Hun forced himself to stay standing, but he fell flat on the ground in a matter of seconds. Vegeta looked down at him and laughed to himself evilly. Vegeta folded his arms.

"I thought you was ready for anything." Vegeta said.

"I…… AM!" Hun said.

Hun managed to bend his arms against the floor. He pushed himself up in a push-up position. Hun bent one leg at a time, and then he lifted himself up. Hun was barely standing, but he was at least off the floor. Sweat rolled down from the right side of his forehead. Hun was trying to smile, but the gravity kept him from smiling. Vegeta unfolded his arms.

"I see you managed to stand, but can you move around as if you were walking down the street?" Vegeta said.

Hun looked at Vegeta nervously. Hun pushed his strength harder to stand straight. Hun was finally standing straight, but the most difficult part was moving. Hun moved his right leg forward slowly. Then he moved his left leg forward.

"You took a couple of steps, but can you run now?" Vegeta said.

Hun grinned.

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it!" Hun yelled.

Vegeta smirked. Vegeta bend his knees slightly and his aura appeared around him. Vegeta ran around the room once with incredibly speed. He stopped in front of Hun.

"There! Is that better? Now, you run around the room once." Vegeta said.

"Showoff!" Hun said softly to himself.

Hun bends down slightly, with his left leg sticking out, and both arms touching the floor. Hun looked like he was in a race, just with heavier gravity. Hun pushed himself off the floor and ran as hard as he could. He wasn't running fast, but at a slightly slower past. Hun came back around in front of Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.

"You have done well. Now, just train the way you want to. You better be ten times better by the end of the day." Vegeta said as he turned his back from Hun.

"The end of the day? You don't take any breaks?" Hun asked.

"No. I don't take a break until a couple of days later or weeks later. You can take a break if you like, even now if you like." Vegeta said as he began his training.

Hun nodded his head as a no and started training with him. Yen was in the lab with Bulma. He had a wire in his hand. It was suppose to be used to charge up the Micro Gun, but he took it apart. Bulma was behind him watching him carefully.

"Hmmm……. I have to connect this to this wire, and connect this to this wire." Yen said softly to himself.

Bulma looked at the wire. She never saw these kinds of wire before in her life.

"Um…. Although I haven't seen these wires before, but if you connect these two wires. Will it explode?" Bulma asked.

"No….. These two wires are to…. Um….. What you call it? To make it charge up with a special kind of power. I thought maybe I take out the old wires that suppose to charge with regular power and replace it with these two wires." Yen said as he continued his work.

"And what kind of special power are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I thought maybe Goku can use his power to charge it. I saw Goku hair change from golden to black. Which I assume is his regular hair color. I don't know what that was, but I don't have time to ask questions right now." Yen said as he connected the two wires carefully and slow as a turtle.

"Oh! That is called-"

"Please Miss! I need quiet right now! I need to concentrate and do this right. Otherwise it'll cause a chemical reaction with the air!" Yen said as nice as possible.

Bulma grinned and went to the computer to do her paper work. Trunks and Ching were walking with Ice-Cream in their hands. They were talking happily with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah! And-And she was trying to kill me, but I beat her down! I was the best!" Ching said happily.

Trunks smiled.

"Good for you……" Trunks said as cheerful as possible.

"But…… Even though I beat her…… That will never replace my best friend death……" Ching said sadly.

Trunks looked down at him.

"I know how it is to lose a close friend…… Well, I lost friends and a father…… They were all killed by the Androids……" Trunks said sadly.

"Don't worry Trunks….. I'm sure you'll beat those Androids when you return home, just like I did when they killed my best friend. The same will happen to you when you return." Ching said with a smile.

Trunks smiled.

"You really think so?" Trunks asked.

Ching nodded his head as a yes. Trunks looked ahead and was about to cry. Ching smiled even more and patted Trunks back lightly.

"You're the only person that is a real close friend to me….. Besides Gohan…… I wish you were part of my world…… I know you're from a completely different dimension….. I won't forget this moment with you ever…." Trunks said.

"And neither would I….. You remind me of my best friend very much…… I will never forget……. Maybe when we leave, I'll come and visit you some day….." Ching said.

"Thanks Ching. Now I have a lot more confidence in myself to defeat the Androids." Trunks said.

They stopped at an empty parking lot. Ching looked up at Trunks and smirked.

"Want to have a quick battle (spar)?" Ching asked with hope.

Trunks nodded his head for a yes. They went in the middle of the parking lot. They stood in their fighting positions. They charged at each other and a light flashed between both of them.

At Goku House………….

Goku and them were at the table eating, except Tremor. Tremor had his arms folded and was thinking. Goku stopped eating and looked at Tremor.

"What's wrong Tremor?" Goku asked.

Tremor snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…… Nothing! It's just that I'm not hungry." Tremor looked at Chi-Chi.

"May I be excused?" Tremor asked.

Chi-Chi nodded her head as a yes. Tremor stood up out of his seat and left the house, closing the door gently behind him. Tremor went to a nearby tree and sat on the grass. Tremor looked up at the sky. The sun was sinking in the sky, the sky looked beautiful. Tremor decided to lie down on the grass and look at the sky.

"_That sky reminds me of my family. The sun is warm and cozy, just like the hearts of my family. And I will find my family that has those hearts, just like the sunset in the sky." Tremor thought._

Tremor closed his eyes, and then he heard the grass move. There was no wind, so the wind didn't move the grass. Tremor opened his eyes and looked beside him. Goku was sitting beside him, with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem upset." Goku said as his smile went away.

Tremor didn't say anything. He just looked up at the sky. Goku looked away from Tremor and into the sky. Goku smiled again.

"It's beautiful isn't it….. I love to look at the sky, once in a while too." Goku said.

"Goku….. You said you were the good guy earlier…. What did you mean by that?" Tremor asked.

"Well Tremor. I have protected the Earth for a long time, since I was a kid." Goku said while he was still looking at the sky.

"Well, Goku I have to go out and find my family because they were kidnapped by an enemy. And I'm not sure if I can do it….. If I don't find my family in a year. He will kill them and destroy the Earth……" Tremor said.

"What?! Tremor……. I know you're from a different dimension and I would love to help you, but I have to take care of this Earth in my dimension…… When Gohan was younger, he was always captured by some bad guy. I would stop at nothing to finding him and I will punish that person for kidnapping my son. I never said to myself that I couldn't do it. If I do…… I would force myself to work harder and be braver. I would remind myself that MY son was kidnapped and I would punish them. I promise myself that noting would happen to my family or the Earth. And you should make that promise too." Goku said as he touched Tremor shoulder and looked him in the face.

Tremor sat up and looked back at Goku. Tremor smiled and nodded.

"You're right Goku….. I shouldn't give up until I find my family or until I die." Tremor said.

"That's the spirit……" Goku said happily.

Goku took his hand off Tremors shoulder and looked up into the sky, Tremor did the same. Dan was inside Gohans' room against the wall with his arms folded looking at Gohan doing his work at the desk. Dan unfolded his arms and slid against the wall onto the floor.

"Gohan….. When are you going to be done with your work? I want to play!" Dan complained.

"I'm sorry Dan, but I have to finish this work. I'll be done soon…." Gohan said.

"You said that hours ago! I want to play now!" Dan complained.

Chi-Chi knocked on the door.

"Cut out that noise Dan! Gohan is trying to do his work! I better not hear another sound from you!" Chi-Chi said as she walked away.

"She acts like she's my mother…….." Dan said quietly.

"Sorry Dan. Mother acts like that……" Gohan said.

"I see that….." Dan said.

Dan sighed and sat on Gohans' bed. Dan looked around the room and saw a closet. He went near the closet and opened it. There was noting inside but clothes and a dummy. Dan pulled the dummy out and decided to play puppet. Dan bought the dummy near the desk.

"Hello Gohan! My name is Dummy! What's your name?" Dan said in a squeaky voice for the dummy.

Gohan stopped doing his work and looked at the dummy.

"If you didn't now my name then how come you said it?" Gohan asked.

"Good question. I just took a guess. Can you guess what my name is?"

"You told me it was Dummy. Now would you-"

"Good guessing! You must be psychic! Hey! How about I flip this coin? And if I get Sonic I win and if you get Tails you lose. Wanna play?"

"Okay! You're on! I always win!" Gohan said turning away from his work.

Dan flipped the coin. It landed on Tails.

"You lose!"

"Oh!" Gohan said with a little anger.

"Great! Now let's play this other little game. I bet you can't catch me!"

"Dummy, you can't even run……" Gohan said.

"That's how you can't catch me because I didn't run. I have to run in order for you to win and to chase me."

"I bet I can catch you if you DO run." Gohan said.

"You think so! I bet you can't! I'll start running!"

Dan put the dummy on his back and started running around the room. Gohan jumped on the bed towards Dan who was near the wall. Dan moved from the wall and Gohan hit the wall. Gohan fell on top of his bed holding his nose. Dan put the dummy on the floor and jumped on the bed beside Gohan. Dan kneeled down.

"Oh no! Gohan! Are you alright!?" Dan said with worry.

Gohan let go of his nose and quickly tapped Dan.

"Got you!" Gohan said as he smiled.

"Oh! You big cheater! You're suppose to catch the dummy the anyway! I'll teach you!" Dan said.

Dan picked up one of Gohans' pillow and hit Gohan in the face. Gohan landed on the other pillow. Gohan grabbed the other pillow and quickly hit Dan in the face. Gohan got up and started to hit Dan more. Dan did the same. They hitting each other with the pillows and laughing. Feathers were flying all over the place, and then they heard the door open. They put their pillows down. Dan quickly ran around the room and picked up the mess. Gohan ran to his desk and continued his work. Chi-Chi opened the door completely.

"I thought I told you-" Chi-Chi was interrupted when she saw Gohan doing his work and Dan was on the bed laughing about something in a book he was reading.

Chi-Chi looked around the room and realized there was no mess. She went out of the room and closed the door behind her. Gohan looked from his work and Dan looked up from the book. They both stared at the door, waiting for Chi-Chi to walk away. They heard Chi-Chi walk away. Dan and Gohan looked at each and laughed.

"Thanks Dan. I owe you one….." Gohan said.

"Don't worry about it Gohan. It was fun while it lasted. Now don't interrupt me! I'm in the middle where this guy is fighting a bad guy." Dan said as he looked back down at the book.

Gohan laughed and Dan laughed along with him.

At Bulmas' Lab……………

 Bulma was in bed and Yen was still up working, but not on the Micro Gun. He was done with the Micro Gun hours ago. He was busy working on some chemicals that don't really harm you. He was trying to make a chemical that would change your attitude, temper, or make you happier and maybe stronger in a way.

"There! That should do the trick! Now, I need to test it on someone……. Well it can't be me…… I know!" Yen said as he put some of it in a needle injector.

He walked to the computer and turned off the gravity. He walked out of the lab and into the gravity room. Hun and Vegeta were still training, but stopped when they saw Yen walk in. They both stared at Yen in amazement because the gravity didn't pull him down. Yen realized they were staring.

"How are you standing when the gravity is pulling down harder!?" Hun said.

"Huh? Oh! I turned off the gravity power in the lab. The computer is linked to this gravity room. Don't you feel it?" Yen said.

Hun and Vegeta realized they were standing with no difficulty. Vegeta grinned.

"You better have a good reason why you turned it off!" Vegeta barked.

"It's okay! I have a reason why and I'll tell you if you listen!" Yen said.

Vegeta and Hun folded their arms and leaned against the wall.

"I see you two getting along well…… Um! Anyway, I need someone to do me a favor." Yen said.

"Do you a favor? Get out of here so I can finish my training!" Vegeta yelled as he turned his back to turn back on the gravity room.

"Bu-But I need someone to test it on Goku!" Yen said.

Vegeta stopped himself from touching the button. He turned around and walked up to Yen in his face.

"What did you say?" Vegeta asked.

"I said I need someone to test it on Goku." Yen repeated.

"Test what on Goku?" Hun asked.

Yen showed the needle injection that was in his hand.

"This! I need someone to inject it into Goku. It won't kill him or anything, but I want to see how it would react on him." Yen said.

Vegeta took the needle injector from Yens hand.

"What does it do?" Vegeta asked.

"It doesn't matter! Will you do it or not?" Yen asked with worry on his face.

Vegeta smirked.

"Of course I will do it! Watch Kakarotto freak out when he sees this!" Vegeta said with evil.

"No! No! Goku must not see it! He has to be calm when it is injected into his blood system or he might do something unpleasant!" Yen said.

"Hmph! Don't yell at me! I'll make sure he doesn't see it!" Vegeta barked back at Yen.

Yen sighed and left the gravity room and lied down on the couch. Hun looked at the needle injector that was in Vegetas hand.

"I don't understand…. Why doesn't he just test it on you? You both are the same race and probably have the same blood." Hun said.

Vegeta looked at Hun with anger.

"I and Kakarotto don't have the same blood! We're both completely different! I'm a Saiyan-jin Prince and he is nothing but a third class Saiyan-jin! Get it through your head!" Vegeta barked in anger.

"Okay! You don't have to get angry about it! If you're a Prince, then why are you on this Planet? You should be-"

"Shut up! It's time to finish our training anyway!" Vegeta yelled.

"…….But what about the-"

"Don't worry! It'll be in a safe place and it won't break!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta walked to the gravity controls and opened up a box that was inside the gravity controls. Vegeta put the needle injector inside and closed the box and the door to the gravity controls. Vegeta set the gravity controls like before. Hun and Vegeta started training again.

"_When I inject that into Kakarotto body, I'm going to make sure he does see it before I inject it!_" Vegeta thought as he did an evil smirk.

What you think? I bet you just realized all my characters are similar to the DBZ characters. I didn't realize it either until I started making this chapter. Thinking about what happens next and all. Now the next chapter I'm going to have to think about what will happen next. I need a main idea…… Anyway, coming up next on the next chapter is when Vegeta is going to inject the needle into Gokus blood system! How will this be done when Goku is so scared of needles? Find out on the next chapter of Tremor Adventure and the Battle Against Surka!


End file.
